Shokuzai 贖罪 – Redenção
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Como surgem os demônios?Nascem ou se tornam?Um demônio podem aprender a amar?Kyuubi no Youko uma massa de chakra representa o ódio e a raiva,cruzou eras destruindo e ceifando vidas,um demônio.Uzumaki Naruto,um humano,tem um coração nobre,bondoso e gentil
1. Kyuubi no Youko!

**Sinopse:** Como surgem os demônios? Nascem ou se tornam? O que os define, é a vida deles? Um demônio podem aprender a amar? E o que acontece se aprender a amar? Kyuubi no Youko, uma massa de chakra, representa o ódio e a raiva. Uma besta que cruzou eras destruindo e ceifando vidas, portanto, sim, um demônio. Uzumaki Naruto, um humano. Feitos notavéis, possuidor de um chakra quente e brilhante, além de ter um coração nobre, bondoso e seres, dois corações. O amor é de fato capaz de tudo? A redenção, pode ser alcançada? Ou os demônios são condenados a viverem nas trevas eternamente?

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Guren, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Neji, Inari, Inuzuka Hana, Jiraiya, Kabuto, Kankuro, Karin, Konohamaru, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara, Sai, Shizune, Temari, TenTen, Tsunade, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Yamato, Yuuhi Kurenai, Yuukimaru  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Fantasia, Furry, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Tragédia  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência  
>.<p>

.

Este capítulo até metade do terceiro, foi feito por meu otouto, Tronos.

.

Shokuzai (贖罪 – Redenção). Cap. 1 - Kyuubi no Youko (九尾の妖狐)?

.

A luta final contra a Akatsuki havia chegado no seu êxtase final, muitos shinobis de diversas vilas perderam suas vidas pra lidar contra o exército de Zetsus e os ninjas lendários trazidos de volta a vida pelo Edo-Tensei.

Os exércitos se concentravam muito abaixo deles, e os jutsus trocados eram audíveis encima da montanha onde Naruto e Madara travavam o combate final, a força de seus golpes era tamanha que abalava a própria usando seus próprios poderes combinados com os dos sete bijuus, e Naruto usando o chakra vermelho da Kyuubi misturado com seu próprio chakra e energia natural, seu aperfeiçoamento do modo eremita, o "Eremita de nove caudas". Aquele jutsu havia dado a ele o título de "Dai sennin".

Eu já estava esgotado, podia sentir o chakra esvaindo por cada poro meu, Madara também não estava em melhores condições, iria ser agora, esse jutsu resolveria tudo...

Sem usar nenhum clone, formei o rasengan gigante dos sábios na minha mão, que estava erguida, por que a esfera era maior que o meu próprio corpo. Adicionei chakra fuuton, formando o rasen-shuriken, e em seguida o chakra da Kyuubi.

-Senpou! Chõshinsei! (Arte do sábio! Super nova!) -aquele era o meu jutsu mais poderoso, classificado como Rank SSS, tiveram que criar um novo rank só pra classificar esse jutsu, se usado de maneira errada, ele destruiria facilmente um continente inteiro.

Madara formou uma esfera negra do mesmo tamanho da minha Super nova, eu não tinha ideia que jutsu era aquele, mas a massa de chakra comprimida ali era quase o tamanho do chakra do Gobi, uma quantidade assustadora.

Nos encaramos por um segundo antes de corrermos um em direção do outro, eu podia ver nos olhos dele que ele sabia que essa era a última chance, ele tinha tanta certeza quanto eu que um de nós dois morreríamos naquele jutsu.

A montanha tremeu, antes de explodir em vários pedaços, pedaços imensos de rocha, do tamanho de vilas inteiras voaram em todas as direções, arremessadas pelo poder colossal do choque de nossos jutsus, uma boa parte daquela montanha foi reduzida a pó, eu sentia sangue empapando minha cara, escorrendo da minha testa, mas não podia ver nada, só o escuro, por um instante, temi ter ficado cego... Ou pior, morrido, mas aí uma imagem indistinta se formou na frente dos meus olhos.

Era Gaara, eu estava sendo transportado pra algum lugar pela sua areia. Olhei pra ele, tinha um corte feio no seu braço, e ele parecia muito cansado, olhei ao redor, mas só havia uma garota ruiva sentada do meu lado... e ela parecia familiar, estava usando a minha capa dos Deuses Eremitas, e tinha... tinha...

Tinha nove caudas avermelhadas e orelhas felpudas de raposa...

Ela olhou pra mim, e seu olhar transparecia ódio, raiva, e mais ódio:

-Pensei que tinha morrido... -a voz dela era suave, não como um rosnado, mas como um miado, era linda.

-Kyuubi?

-Sou eu idiota... eu queria te matar, mas não consigo... maldito selo que o imbecil do seu pai fez em mim...

Fiquei um pouco zangado por ela ter chamado meu pai de imbecil, Gaara se mantinha alheio a conversa, era bem o tipo dele mesmo.

-Quais são as baixas? -eu perguntei meio receoso.

Gaara olhou pra mim pela primeira vez, ele parecia estar dando privacidade pra mim e pra raposa... pensamento estranho...

-Nós vencemos -ele disse, mas sua voz estava carregada de tristeza, e seus olhos marejados, embora ele não chorasse- mas tivemos muitas perdas... Meus irmãos... Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Iruka, dois gennins do seu time...

A lista era enorme, a cada nome citado por ele meu coração se afundava mais no gelo, percebi que diversos nomes da equipe médica de Konoha fora citadas:

-Madara atacou o esquadrão médico diretamente? Como conseguiu isso? -A guerra mudava todo mundo, eu não era mais o idiota de antes.

-Sakura... ela nos traiu, avisou ao Sasuke a localização das tropas médicas -Gaara disse sem expressão, mas eu podia ver raiva brilhando no fundo dos seus olhos- as perdas teriam sido bem menores se ela não tivesse feito isso... muitos ninjas médicos morreram, e muitos outros ninjas morreram devido a falta de médicos... Em especial... Meus irmãos...

As lágrimas finalmente rolaram dos olhos do Kazekage, eu também estava chorando, lembrei das promessas que eu havia feito a ela, me lembrei de todas as vezes que eu quase morri pra salvar a vida dela, e também de todas as vezes que ela me batia e ofendia sem razão, correndo atrás de um amor egoísta, no final, pra estar perto dele, ela sacrificou muitas vidas. Isso era algo que eu não iria perdoar...

-Eu vou mata-la -eu disse ,e Gaara me olhou surpreso- estamos encobrindo a tolice dela por muito tempo, por causa do seu egoísmo, perdemos companheiros valiosos. Eu não vou perdoar isso.

-Pensei que a amasse -Gaara disse, sem demonstrar muitas emoções,

-Não... eu a amava, e esse foi o meu erro.

Kyuubi que até agora estava em silêncio riu em deboche:

-Vocês humanos são tão idiotas -ela riu com vontade, fazendo meu sangue ferver- vocês me divertem...

Peguei Kyuubi pelos cabelos, e fiquei por cima dela, forçando-a a me encarar:

-O que você sabe sobre nós, seu demônio? -eu gritei na cara dela, que estava sem reação -tudo o que você faz é destruir e matar, o que entende dos nossos sentimentos? Você tem ideia de como eu odeio você? Você estragou a minha vida, a culpada de toda essa guerra, todo esse sangue é você e seus irmãos! Se não fosse por vocês, nada disso teria acontecido, eu teria uma vida tranquila, sem ter que encarar o ódio das pessoas todo dia desde que nasci, seu demônio idiota! MORRA! EU TE ODEIO!

A cada palavra eu gritava mais alto, queria bater nela, descontar toda a raiva e dor que eu estava sentindo naquela raposa imbecil, mas não tinha mais força nem vontade pra isso. Todo ódio e raiva se esvaiu, sobrando apenas a minha dor, a dor de todos os amigos perdidos, a decepção por ter sido traído pela mulher que eu amava, a dor pela minha vida toda, o ódio do moradores, tudo ,caiu tudo de uma vez nas minhas costas, e eu estava chorando em silêncio, abraçado com a Kyuubi.

Não entendi exatamente quando a abracei, mas meu rosto estava enterrado no seu ombro, e minhas lágrimas escorriam por ali, a raposa estava estática, eu podia sentir sua surpresa, e seu coração disparado, o corpo dela estava grudado ao meu, eu podia sentir seus seios macios no meu peito, e o calor que vinha do seu rosto corado.

Agora que havia parado pra pensar, Kyuubi era linda, o corpo dela era no mínimo, perfeito. Seus cabelos e olhos eram do mais puro e brilhante vermelho, sua pele era clara e sua boca era naturalmente vermelha, os caninos proeminentes e afiados. Seu corpo exalava um perfume natural, era estonteante. Se não estivesse naquela situação, com certeza teria ficado excitado...

Mas então até mesmo a tristeza foi se esvaindo, dando lugar ao cansaço, e eu acabei pegando no sono.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu dormi, nem onde eu estava, mas eu sentia o peso das cobertas encima de mim, toquei o meu peito, e notei que estava sem camisa. Abri os olhos devagar, e só vi o teto branco de uma tenda.

-Finalmente acordou é?

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Fanfictions do meu otouto:

.

De volta ao começo...

O Trovão Alaranjado da Folha

A vida de um Kage

Harry Potter e a Ordem De Merlin

Redenção

O Diário Da Raposa

Dragon Law

.

Do ficwritter Rodneysao

.

Por Dentro Do Selo

.

Do ficwritter MalucoXP

.

Armagedon

Overtime

Lost Ground: Fenghuang.

Fallen Hero

.

Do ficwritter Jj-sama:

.

Na Dimensão Do Amor

Harry Potter E A Ordem Dos Lords

Minha Filosofia Shinobi

.  
>.<p>

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Yo!Bem, como disse, meu otouto Tronos fez uma participação especial. Obrigada, otouto. ^ ^

Ele é um ficwriter excelente e recomendo as fanfictions dele XDDDDDD

Bem, uma fanfiction com um dos casais que mais amo, NarutoXKyuubi.

Sim, ao contrário da média, os capítulos desta fanfiction são curtas. Como não é uma fanfiction carregada em drama, não é necessário capítulos imensos e também, porque queria fazer algo diferente. Sempre posto capítulos, pelo menos, acima de sete páginas no worl, arial 12. Desta vez, são 3 páginas, arial 12 e esta vai ser a média para esta fanfiction.

Bem, a vantagem a vocês, meus queridos leitores, é agilidade na publicação e que também, facilita minha revisã que apreciem.

Antes que Naruto e Youko-chan fiquem juntos, "muita água vai passar por debaixo da ponte". E também, esta fanfiction será dividida em duas fases, conforme o foco da mesma.

Beijos.


	2. Douseisuru  同棲する Convivência

Yo! Mais um capítulo do meu otouto, o Tronos. A história é minha, mas, os créditos da escrita desse capítulo é dele, assim como as ideias do primeiro capítulo. Ele aprimorou alguns pontos, dos capítulos originais. Arigatou XDDDD

Cap. 2 - Douseisuru ( 同棲する- Convivência)

A voz era familiar, me esforcei pra levantar, ainda estava dolorido, olhei para meus braços e ambos estavam enfaixados, assim como o meu peito. Me sentei, e esfregando os olhos, olhei ao redor. Sentada no chão, estava quem tinha falado, as orelhas felpudas levemente abaixadas nos lados da cabeça e as nove caudas pousadas no seu colo. Kyuubi ainda usava o meu manto, e ele cobria seu corpo inteiro... Não entendi porque isso me deixou aliviado.

Mas algo estava estranho nela, a expressão estava mais amena e calma do que se esperaria de uma raposa demônio que sentia prazer em matar e destruir, e por que ela estava ali?

-Eu não posso ficar muito longe de você -ela disse como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, um pouco do desagrado voltando a sua voz melodiosa, mas mesmo assim não como antes- O fuinn não permite que nos afastemos demais.

-Quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Três dias inteiros... agora está amanhecendo.

-Três dias? -exclamei meio surpreso- e você está aí esse tempo todo?

-Acha que estaria aqui se tivesse alguma opção seu idiota? -ela disse irritada- não posso usar meu chakra por que ele esta selado em você, e tem dezenas de ninjas loucos pra me matar lá fora, se não fosse o selo que liga nós dois, e o fato de que se eu morrer você também morre, já teriam me matado a muito tempo...

Kyuubi voltou a ficar calada, afagando as próprias caudas, lembrei do que havia dito pra ela a três dias, e me senti mal por aquilo, realmente, eu não era o único a enfrentar o ódio...

-Desculpe -eu murmurei, fazendo ela me olhar surpresa- eles machucaram você?

Kyuubi me olhava como se eu tivesse braços saindo no lugar das orelhas, havia percebido que tinha alguns cortes em seu braço, e vários hematomas ,provavelmente tinham batido nela.

-Você... está se desculpando? -ela murmurou mais pra ela do que pra mim mesmo -por quê?

-Bem... te machucaram, e eu não estava acordado pra impedir... desculpe... -eu disse, estava meio envergonhado por aquilo ter acontecido- e desculpe pelo que eu te disse, acabei descontando minha raiva em você, não queria ter feito aquilo...

Agora sim, ela me olhava como se eu fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo, os olhos arregalados e a boca um tanto aberta não ajudavam, aquela seria uma expressão boba em qualque pessoa, mas na Kyuubi ficava extremamente sexy, dava pra ver seus caninos por entre os lábios entreabertos... Imaginei aqueles lábios nos meus...

Sacudi a cabeça pra me livrar desses pensamentos, percebi que estava de calça, e então me levantei, deixando as cobertas para o lado, nesse momento, entrou uma enfermeira apressada.

-Naruto-sama, o senhor está bem? -ela perguntou assustada, alternando em lançar olhares de raiva pra raposa e de preocupação e adoração pra mim- essa maldita fez algo com o senhor? Ela...

-Não a chame de maldita -eu disse, minha voz saiu mais séria do que eu pretendia, e a enfermeira pareceu recuar surpresa- desculpe, não queria ter sido grosso, pode me dizer como estão as coisas, por favor?

A enfermeira pareceu voltar a real, e assentiu, dizendo:

-Nós ainda estamos limpando o campo de batalha senhor, muitos dos nossos morreram, e não temos força suficiente pra ir atrás de Kabuto ou do Uchiha e daquela maldita traidora...

-Não se preocupe com isso, vou me assegurar de ir atrás deles, mas agora, quais são as ordens da Hokage?

-Godaime-sama deixou ordens pra que quando estivesse disposto, fosse até ela, há assuntos importantes a tratar.

-Ok... pode me trazer uma roupa, por favor? E também pra Youko-chan... -por que eu a chamei assim?

Kyuubi me olhou surpresa por um segundo, mas depois desviou o olhar, como se achasse tudo aquilo extremamente banal. A enfermeira olhou de relance para o meu peito, e corando, correu pra fazer o que pedi.

Me sentei direito na cama, e sem percebe o que estava fazendo, fiquei observando Kyuubi, ela era realmente linda, linda de uma maneira que me fascinava, me desconcertava.

-O que está olhando idiota? -ela respondeu irritada.

-Você podia ser mais educada... -eu respondi um pouco cansado, realmente era linda, mas seus modos deixavam a desejar- pra começar me chame de Naruto...

-...Idiota...

Suspirei cansado, acho que uma convivência razoavelmente pacífica com a Kyuubi era o máximo que eu podia esperar...

A enfermeira voltou alguns minutos depois, trazendo dois conjuntos de roupas, e depois de pedir licença, saiu.

-Você podia aprender com ela -eu disse, enquanto Kyuubi observava as roupas, sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade.

-Idiota -ela murmurou, sem desviar a atenção do Kimono vermelho simples que tinha nas mãos.

Acabei desistindo da convivência pacífica, fiquei de pé, e me troquei, as roupas eram simples, mas bonitas. Uma calça preta comprida, as tradicionais sandálias, e uma camiseta vermelha sem estampa.

Me troquei de costas, e quanto me virei, vi Kyuubi nua, encarando a mim e ao próprio kimono:

-Como se veste isso?

Tive que segurar um sangramento nasal ao vê-la assim, o corpo dela era melhor do que eu tinha imaginado (não que eu tivesse ficado imaginando), suas curvas eram bem distribuídas, mas sem nenhum exagero, um corpo delicado, escultural, seios fartos e bumbum firme e bem distribuído, nada muito grande, mas perfeitamente equilibrado, Kyuubi era muito melhor do que qualquer definição minha de perfeição.

-Idiota! -ela disse, agora corada- por que está me olhando desse jeito?

-Ah... desculpe -sorri meio sem graça- é que você é muito linda...

Ela corou mais ainda, o rosto passando de rosado para vermelho vivo, ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, os olhos dela desciam do meu rosto pelo meu corpo, mas quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, ela bufou uma ofensa, e tentou se vestir sozinha, sem nenhum sucesso.

-Espere, deixa eu te ensinar...

Ela parou de tentar, e jogou o quimono pra mim, cruzando os braços no peito com uma expressão de desagrado.

Peguei o quimono, e cheguei pertinho da raposa, meu coração batia depressa, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ela mexia muito comigo. Passei o quimono pelo seu ombro, enquanto ia explicando como se vestir com ele. Kyuubi deixou os braços moles pra mim poder passa-los através das mangas. Nós estavamos tão perto um do outro, que eu podia sentir o hálito fresco dela, tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, como frutas frescas, e um toque leve de sangue. A respiração dela estava acelerada, e o coração batia rápido, terminei de vesti-la, e cheguei ainda mais perto, pra dar o laço na faixa que fechava o quimono e escondia aquele corpo maravilhoso. Por alguma razão, a simples ideia de alguém olhar pra ela me deixava inquieto, irritado...

-Entendeu como é?

-Sim... -ela murmurou, ajeitando o tecido no ombro e nos braços, suas caudas passavam por baixo do quimono, o vermelho caía muito bem nela, combinando com seus cabelos e seus olhos.

-Então vamos, já que não podemos nos separar, vai ter que me acompanhar a reunião...

-Maldito fuinn... -ela disse emburrada.

Aquilo não era justo, Kyuubi ficava extremamente linda e sexy em qualquer expressão que fazia. Sai da tenda, ainda estavamos no campo de batalha, e havia uma imensa cratera no lugar da montanha que eu e Madara destruímos. A minha tenda era uma das muitas onde estavam acomodados os feridos, fiz uma anotação mental pra ir visitar alguns depois, queria saber como havia sido a guerra, e ter mais detalhes sobre a traição da Sakura.

A tenda onde seria a reunião dos cinco kages era a maior por ali, por isso não foi difícil de encontrar, depois de vestir o kimono, a raposa me devolveu a capa dos Deuses Eremitas, que Gaara usou pra cobrir seu corpo quando resgatou nós dois, ainda não tinha muita certeza de como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas perguntaria depois.

O cheiro de Youko agora estava impregnado na capa, e eu tinha que me concentrar por onde andava pra não tropeçar, aquele cheiro nublava meus sentidos, me distraía, era mais embriagante do que qualquer sakê que eu já havia provado. Por onde passavámos, as pessoas me cumprimentavam, a maioria me tratava por "sama", e também dirijiam olhares de ódio pra Kyuubi. Depois de tudo, ela era igual a mim, nós dois enfrentamos o ódio, e eu sabia bem como era, mas mesmo assim, foi apenas durante algum tempo, Kyuubi enfrentava esse ódio, o medo e os olhares assustadoramente frios a Eras, sempre sendo temida, vista como um objeto e usada para fins egoístas, era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

-Naruto-sama! -disse o shinobi que guardava a entrada, ele havia se curvado pra mim, e encarava Kyuubi- os Kages aguardam sua chegada, e...

Ele parecia estar tendo problemas pra dizer algo com nexo, não estava apenas encarando, o desgraçado estava secando a minha Kyuubi.. por que "minha Kyuubi"? Enfim... lancei um olhar de puro ódio pra ele, que passou achar o chão muito mais interessante.

Kyuubi parecia alheia a isso, ela parecia não entender esses olhares sobre ela, os de ódio ela entendia, mas os de... de... bem, deixa pra lá, só diga-se de passagem que ela parecia ser mais inocente do que o esperado de um demônio fêmea com séculos de idade.

Dentro da tenda todos os Kages se sentavam numa mesa em formato de meia lua, com a parte côncava apontada pra mim, e tinha três cadeiras nesse ponto, numa delas estava sentado Killer Bee. Era estramho... parecia um... julgamento...

O formato da mesa e as cadeiras eram sem dúvida planejado pra julgamentos, era uma mesa alta, e fazia com que quem sentasse no centro côncavo da mesa em forma de meia lua tivesse que olhar pra cima pra encarar os seus juízes, no meu caso, os cinco Kages.

Yo!

Espero que tenham apreciado esse capítulo XDDDDDDDDD

Sei que tipo, é meio que forçar a barra, fazer uma Kyuubi inocente assim... mas, em todas as fics dela, que ela aparece na forma humana, ela é meia... pervertida, safada... Nada contra.

Eu leio e acho legal isso e é lógico, julgando pela idade que esse bijuu possuí e tudo mais.

Mas, nessa fanfiction, quis variar um pouco. Mostrar uma outra Kyuubi XDDDDDDDDDD

Por isso, ela saiu assim srsrsrrs

Beijos


	3. Shitto 嫉 Inveja

Enfim, a reunião começa...

Muitos homens sentem inveja de Naruto, mulheres, sentem inveja da Kyuubi...

E quem disse que se pode ter uma reunião tranquila, com uma bijuu, que além de irritadiça é também uma raposa?

Cap. 3 - Shitto (嫉- Inveja)

Até metade do texto, é escrita do meu otouto, o Tronos. Depois, já começa a minha. Creio que aqueles que não conhecem como escrevo vão estranhar a diferença da forma de escrever... que vai ficar um pouco massante.

Pois, meu otouto escreve em primeira pessoa e em personagem-narrador, além de um estilo pessoal. Já eu, em terceira pessoa e narrador observador. Raramente uso primeira pessoa. É mais estilo impessoal e literário.

Espero que mesmo assim, continuem apreciando a história.

Ela vai ficar mais agitada, daqui a uns dez capítulos. Pois, tenho que trabalhar a relação Naruto e Kyuubi, além dela com os demais personagens.

No centro da meia lua estava Gaara, como líder da Aliança Shinobi, a sua direita estava a Mizukage, e a sua esquerda a Vovó Tsunade, e nos extremos estavam o Raikage e Tsuchikage. Eu tinha impressão que Gaara arrumara os lugares pra que o Raikage e o velho Tsuchikage não começassem a brigar entre eles... e também por que isso o colocava entre duas mulheres deliciosas, diga-se de passagem... e os olhares que a Mizukage Mei lançava pra ele...

Larguei meus devaneios de lado, ao notar a cara confusa de Kyuubi, ela olhava algum ponto a minha frente, e olhando pra lá, vi o jinchuuriki do Trovão, babando pela minha raposa.

-Bee... -eu disse me controlando pra não acerta-lo, mas só a aura assassina que desprendeu do meu corpo foi o suficiente pra faze-lo suar e engolir em seco- se continuar a encarando assim vai ficar sem os olhos...

-Relaxa irmão, o que não é meu não toco não... -ele disse, olhando pro outro lado, abrindo um pouco mais a gola da camisa.

Kyuubi rugiu indignada, se estivesse com algum poder teria partido pra cima dele:

-Do que esta falando seu polvo idiota? -ela exibiu as presas proeminentes, e as caudas sacudiram- como ousa me tratar como se fosse propriedade de alguém? Se pudesse nenhum de vocês estaria mais vivo, seu...

Os Kages estavam se preparando pra intervir, toquei o ombro da raposa, e ela pareceu se retrair ao contato com minha pele, então me aproximei e disse baixinho no seu ouvido: "Comporte-se, senão as coisas vão ficar feias pra mim..."

Chegar perto dela daquela maneira e não agarra-la ali mesmo foi quase tão difícil quanto ficar parado no começo do treinamento senjutsu, o cheiro dela era embriagador, a teztura macia da sua pele, o seu hálito... estava me levando a loucura, ainda mais quando percebi o arrepio que correu por sua coluna e o tremor dela quando aproximei meus lábios do seu ouvido.

Depois que me afastei ela pareceu ter voltado ao normal, por que bufou irritada e foi se sentar, no outro canto, deixando a cadeira entre Bee e Kyuubi pra mim, Bee se afastou um pouco, e sentei mais próximo da Youko-chan.

-Muito bem Naruto... -Gaara começou a falar- queremos saber um relato completo de sua luta, o que aconteceu, e tambem o motivo de sua Bijuu estar livre...

Um rugido o interrompeu, Kyuubi tinha se levantado derrubando a cadeira no chão, os Kages estavam impassíveis, mas os guardas nos cantos estavam nervosos

-Maldito! Já disse que não sou propriedade de ninguém!

Dois deles com kunais nas mãos, temendo que uma confusão começasse, me levantei também, pra aplacar os nervos da raposa.

-Acalme-se Youko-chan -eu disse tentando ser diplomático- e Gaara e os demais, por favor, parem de trata-la como um objeto...

Kyuubi me olhou surpresa de novo, em seguida virando a face emburrada e um tanto quanto aborrecida, já Gaara sorriu levemente:

-Desculpe, não era minha intenção...

A bijuu tornou-se a sentar, bufando com os braços dobrados em frente ao seu peito, enquanto cruzava as pernas. O jinchuuriki ficou admirando por alguns minutos, de maneira merticulosa, as pernas elegantes e bem definidas.

Um pigarreio discreto de Bee, despertou-lhe da espécie de transe que o loiro se encontrava com a beleza ímpar da bijuu, que estava desconcertada, com as faces agora levemente vermelhas.

No olhar da youma, o desagrado com a observação incomôda.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados, dissipando os pensamentos "eros", que haviam tomado sua mente de assalto e inspira profundamente, para em seguida, sentar-se, com os braços sobre as pernas e as mãos juntas, tendo a coluna levemente prostrada.

_"Droga! Droga, otouto sortudo! Droga, tem uma bijuu feminina linda! Gostosa... yeah! - fala em pensamento, em tom musical de Enka, mas, repleto de amargura, pela inveja que sentia do loiro._

_"Pervertido!" - Hachibi exclama irritado._

_"Hachi! Hachi, pô, tu é meu grande amigo! Hachi, preferia tu fêmea. Hachi-mulher, gostosa como Youko-chan... Yeah!"_

_"Safado! Depravado! Preste atenção na conversa! - exclama indignado - E além disso, me orgulho de ser um macho!" _

_Falava extremamente irritado pelos disparates que seu amigo falara, influenciado pela luxúria em ritmo de Enka, para piorar ainda mais, se já era possivél._

_"A vida é injusta. A vida é sim! É injusta, yeah! - não pode deixar de conter, apesar de falar como se estivesse cantando, um pesar consideravél em sua voz._

_"Cale-se, baka pervertido! Pare de falar asneiras ao som de Enka e preste atenção na conversa!"_

Ao sair da mente, Bee vê que Naruto já havia começado a contar detalhadamente tudo o que se lembrava da batalha, os ataques, o choque das técnicas dele e de Madara.

Porém, revelara que perdera a consciência logo em seguida, sentindo o sangue em sua face e antes que perdesse completamente os sentidos, lembrava-se de ter visto um vulto indistinto e que não sabia porque Youko estava fora.

Então, olhou para a youma, que disfarçava estar entretida, acarinhando as caudas belas e elegantes, embora suas orelhas estivessem instantes antes voltadas para o loiro, denunciando que apesar dela querer transparecer estar desinteressada na conversa, na verdade, prestara absoluta atenção em tudo o que ele dissera.

Notou que enquanto a observava, as faces dela estavam vermelhas, além de demonstrar um certo incomôdo. Não compreendeu de imediato, fitando-a com a face em confusão.

Então, torna a olhar para Gaara, mas, não podendo evitar de notar os olhares de Raikage e Tsuchikage, além de praticamente todos os homens daquele recinto, que comiam Youko com os olhos, de maneira intensa. Outros, de maneira menos intensa.

Tsunade e Mei, sentiram-se levemente incomodadas e depois irritadas, ao verem a atenção masculina para a bijuu, principalmente a Mizukage.

O único dos homens que a olhava de forma neutra, era o Kazekage, que limitou-se a percorrer os olhos no recinto, seguindo o olhar do amigo, para em seguida, soltar um leve suspiro de cansaço.

Então, o sennin passa a lançar olhares mortais a todos os homens e em especial, ao Tsuchikage, que desviou o olhar da raposa, enquanto afastava a gola de sua roupa, assim como a maioria, enquanto outros passaram a achar o chão muito mais interessante.

Ao olhar para o Raikage, este já estava de cabeça baixa, fingindo ler minunciosamente um relatório a sua frente.

Instantes antes, vira de soslaio, Bee em uma conversa muda com o onii-san dele, por meio de gestos e sinais, além do olhar, como se falasse dos perigos dele continuar olhando daquela maneira para raposa e alertando-o da possesividade do loiro.

A aura assasina que se desprendeu do jovem jinchuuriki, engolfou todo a tenda espaçosa por algum tempo, até que este diminuiu gradativamente até desaparecer, após notar que mais ninguém secava sua bijuu com os olhos.

Observara, que a Hokage e a Mizukage, reviravam agora os olhos, bufando aborrecidas, lançando ocasionalmente olhares levemente invejosos para a Kyuubi, por causa dos atributos generosos, mas, nada exagerado e tendo traços harmoniosos, como se o corpo dela tivesse sido esculpido pelo mais habilidoso artista.

Naruto não podia condena-las. Elas eram lindas e exuberantes, mas, sua Youko tinha uma beleza ímpar e estonteante, que superava as duas Kages.

Sentindo a tensão no ar já dissipada, quando o loiro tornou a se sentar, Gaara pigarreia, levemente, decidindo continuar as perguntas e atendendo também o pedido de seu amigo.

Porém, antes que conseguisse pronunciar-se, é cortado por uma Hokage irritada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No próximo capítulo, um que creio, garantirá umas boas risadas, pois haverá um "barraco" na Tenda dos Kages ahauahauhauahau.

Será uma tentativa minha de comédia, pois meu forte é mais drama (grande novidade ^ ^").

E tentei fazer Bee falar como se ouve no anime e vê no mangá. É complicado. Mas, queria ser o mais fiel possivél ao jeito de falar do personagem.

Tentarei fazer ele falar mais vezes, assim que me acostumar em escrever as falas dele ritmadas.


	4. Confusão  Tsunade Vs Mei 混乱纲手Vsメイ

Bem, de fato, uma raposa é um tanto complicado... ainda mais, que eles adoram uma confusão e quem sabe, um caos também?

E o que acontece, quando se tem duas Kages de gênios um tanto complicados... tipo, geniosas e que não se "bicam"?

.

Cap. 4 - 混乱 - 纲手Vsメイ (Konran - Tsunade Vs Mei - Confusão - Tsunade Vs Mei)

.

.

Ela está irritada e decide utilizar um tom de voz seco, agressivo e autoritário, contrariando o desejo de Uzumaki. A raposa encontrava-se até aquele momento quieta, alisando suas caudas uma a uma.

Porém, suas orelhas denunciavam que a mesma estava prestando atenção em tudo a sua volta, embora ainda não conseguisse compreender o olhar do sexo masculino para com ela.

Rosna levemente ao ouvir o tom e o modo como a Hokage perguntou, como se ela fosse algo e não alguém:

- O que houve, bijuu? Como ficou fora do selo do seu jinchuuriki?

- Vá se ferrar, velha gagá!

A raposa exclama irada, levantando-se de sopetão, derrubando a cadeira atrás dela, enquanto cerrava os punhos, rosnando audivelmente em forma de advertência, enquanto suas nove caudas agitavam-se atrás dela e suas orelhas felpudas estavam voltadas para a Hokage,

Já a Godaime sentia-se ofendida pela afronta inadimissível da youma.

- O que disse, kitsune no baka ( raposa idiota)?

A Godaime se alterou com uma veia saltando de sua têmpora, ficando em pé bruscamente, acabando por derrubar a cadeira com intrépido, batendo com as mãos espalmadas no tampão da mesa, fazendo o movél tremer.

Esse ato sobressaltou os demais Kages, que se afastaram rapidamente, menos Gaara, que como o esperado, não se abalou com a explosão da Senju e apenas continuava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o queixo nas mãos fechadas, cerrando os olhos, como se procurasse meditar ou se acalmar.

Uzumaki ainda se supreendia com seu amigo, o Kazekage. Sua solidez e impassibilidade sem precedentes, com certeza absoluta, superava e muito os Hyuugas neste aspecto.

- Fale mais alto, velhota! Coloque a dentadura para falar melhor! - Youko grita em tom de escárnio, com um ar zombeteiro, tripudiando os gestos da Senju.

Mei não consegue conter uma leve risada desdenhosa, olhando para a loira de seios avantajados, que lhe lança um olhar mortal, repleto de ódio enquanto cerrava os dentes e as mãos, até as juntas ficarem brancas.

Mizukage sorri em deboche, fazendo pouco caso da raiva da Hokage e com uma face presunçosa, fala, seu sorriso se tornando irônico:

- Por que brava, Tsunade-baba? ( baba- velhota, usado em tom perjorativo) Youko-chan só falou uma verdade. - fala em tom de escárnio.

- O que disse? Mocréia?

- Como ousa, vovó?

Levanta-se exaltada e o olhar delas faíscavam uma para a outra e desejavam nada mais do que o mal uma para a outra.

O Kazekage permaneceu sentado, mesmo estando justamente entre as duas.

Nisso, a batalha verbal instalou-se, recheada de ofensas. Gaara apenas arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de baixo escalão que nunca sequer cogitou que existissem.

Já os demais Kages se afastaram, receosos de um possível embate entre as duas, assim como os guardas e membros da defesa pessoal de cada um. Pois as duas conseguiam ser assustadoras quando queriam.

Afinal, uma conseguia concentrar o chakra e graças ao controle preciso do mesmo, podia usa-lo para gerar uma força descomunal em forma de golpes poderosíssimos e violentos, além de um conhecimento anatômico e médico, assustador.

Mei possuía duas kekkeis genkais, Youton no Jutsu e o Futton no Jutsu, criando um Ácido que derrete o oponente, tornando-a uma das mulheres mais poderosas dentre as kunochis. A outra, era Tsunade.

Se ambas lutassem, seria praticamente, um confronto de Titans e os homens, pressentiam o perigo de um provavél embate entre ambas, por causa dos gênios e ânimos exaltados das mesmas.

Porém, após alguns minutos, a maioria dos homens começaram a ficar extasiados frente a assistirem uma luta feminina, pois, ambas poderiam ficar só na luta corporal e os devaneios "eros" presentes na mente masculina, passaram a sobrepuljar o receio.

Naruto ficara estático com a confusão que se instalou no recinto e ao olhar para Bee, o viu com um semblante pervertido que daria inveja a Jiraya, este, sendo compartilhado pela maioria esmagadora dos homens.

Somente uma minoria ainda tinha pavor no rosto. Este pavor compartilhado pelas demais mulheres.

Uzumaki ouve um murmúrio do jinchuuriki do Trovão, os lábios dele quase não mexendo-se. As mãos estavam juntas, assim como o ânimo presente:

- Briga, briga, briga... - clamava excitado frente a espectativa de uma luta corpo a corpo entre elas.

Logo, se instala um burbúrio recheado de extâse do público masculino que clamava por uma briga entre as mulheres tidas como gostosas, além de poderosas.

O Sannin geme e depois, meneia a cabeça para os lados, não conseguindo acreditar no caos que imperava o lugar enquanto revirava os olhos.

Em seguida, olha para Kyuubi que sorria marotamente, com os olhos brilhando ao ver a confusão que se instalou, não conseguindo disfarçar o prazer que sentia ao ver tudo aquilo, com suas caudas abanando de felicidade.

Uma ideia perneia a mente de Naruto, que arqueando o cenho, pergunta desconcertado:

- Fez de propósito, Youko-chan? Tipo, usou a situação para provocar esse rebuliço?

- Kukukukuku - ela dá a risada típica de uma raposa - claro... preciso me divertir, já que não posso matar e destruir por causa do fuuin...

Fala sorrindo como uma raposa e fechando os olhos como uma, usando um tom imerso em felicidade, enquanto torna a olhar divertidamente para os Kages e passando a murmurar, enquanto torce:

- Briga, briga, briga. - só que não por motivos pervertidos, como os homens, mas, pura e simplesmente, para que a confusão ficasse mais divertido para a mesma.

Uzumaki concordou que era de fato injusto, que qualquer feição que Kyuubi fazia, ficava extremamente sexy e precisava se conter a muito custo para não abraça-la. Era um treino de auto-controle, que o mesmo achava muito cruel para com ele.

É tirado de seus pensamentos, desviando o olhar que estava analisando, merticulosamente, novamente, os belos contornos da bijuu, ao ver Anbus adentrarem na tenda por ouvirem o conflito de fora.

Porém, ao verem o que era, apesar de usarem máscaras, demonstram estar aturdidos, sem saber o que fazer em uma situação daquelas, enquanto os ânimos das duas Kages se elevavam, perigosamente, cada vez mais.

Naruto sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar pensamentos um tanto proibidos, causados por uma parte infíma dele, que estava adorando aquele clima de confusão e que queria também se divertir como Kyuubi.

Ele concluiu, que mesmo que tivesse passado anos e agora, fosse um sennin e sannin, ainda residia a parte arteira de quando criança, que adorava pregar peças, com o intuito de chamar a atenção, embora se divertisse com as confusões que criava.

Com muito custo, com os anos, suprimiu este lado e voltou parte dele para brincadeiras mais inofensivas, que não envolviam instalar confusão em torno de si.

Mas, naquele caos instalado indiretamente e deliberadamente pela sua bijuu, acarretou de fazer este lado, mesmo infímo, dormente, despertar e agora, tentava conter a todo o custo, esforçando-se para olhar seriamente para a youma, que o ignorava, fazendo-o revirar os olhos e passar a mão no rosto, suspirando cansado.

Então, a vê quase pular da cadeira de tão extasiada e ao olhar para frente, nota que Tsunade erguera o punho e já ameaçava se aproximar de Mei, concentrando o chakra e a Mizukage, já estava fazendo selos rapidamente e prendendo o ar nos pulmões.

Tais movimentos eram realizados em segundos, para depois, ser ouvido um "Ahhh" desanimado, por parte do público masculino, pois, Gaara detivera o golpe de ambas usando a areia, as imobilizando rapidamente.

Os Anbus e as demais mulheres suspiraram de alívio, menos Youko e a maioria do sexo masculino.

Esta bufa indignada, após um gemido de fustração, tornando a sentar-se de lado, emburrada, após ajeitar a cadeira que fora derrubada no chão com intrépido.

Cabisbaixo, desanimado, Bee pega sua cadeira do chão e em seguida, senta com a cabeça pendente.

Notando que os ânimos se acalmaram, o sennin torna a sentar-se, embora notasse que uma certa tensão ainda pairava em torno das Kages.

- Lembrem-se que são Kages de suas vilas. Hokage e Mizukage - Gaara fala calmamente, sem olha-las, mantendo o semblante sério.

Virando a cara emburrada uma para a outra e cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, elas se sentam a contragosto, embora seus lábios crispados, além das feições, denotavam a irritação que ambas ainda sentiam uma para a outra.

Porém, estavam ficando igualmente coradas, ao se recordarem do comportamento que tiveram antes. Algo inadmissivél para as posições que ocupavam.

Naruto olha para sua bijuu com uma face reprovadora e ela confronta tal olhar com descaso e depois, decide ignorar o sennin, tornando a sentar de lado, murmurando em um tom aborrecido, fazendo bico:

- Seu chato, irritante e "quadrado".

Uzumaki passa a mão no rosto, cansado, suspirando pesadamente, desistindo de vez da convivência pacífica com ela, para em seguida, tornar a olhar para a frente, vendo Gaara dispensar os Anbus com apenas um aceno de mão.

Porém, alguns detiveram-se, fitando a Kyuubi, muitos abrindo as espécies de cachecoís e pelo chakra deles, não tinham intenções agressivas.

Apenas secavam a bijuu, que passou a ficar incomodada mais facilmente com a atenção dispensada à ela e rosna audivelmente para eles, enquanto seus cabelos rubros como sangue esvoaçavam atrás dela e as caudas se agitavam, indicando sua irritação crescente com tal atenção dispensada do sexo masculino para com ela.

O Sennin olhou para eles com olhos estreitados perigosamente, deixando sua aurea assasina envolver os Anbus, que passaram a teme-lo.

Então, os que ainda estavam lá, se apressam em sair o mais rápido dali, pois, sabiam que aquele shinobi, era tido como o ninja mais poderoso do mundo e que eles não passavam de meros insetos contra o mesmo.

.

.

.

_"Adoraria! Adoraria domar a Kyuubi gostosa! Aquela deliciosa, yeah!"_

_"Safado!"_

_"Por quê? Por que não posso desejar? Por que não posso sonhar? Yeah!" - fala cantando ao estilo Enka e fazendo o gesto Hang Loose com uma das mãos extendidas._

_"Isso é ser um safado pervertido!"_

_"Hachi não é pervertido! Hachi é um velho quadrado! Hachi, tu deverias ficar relaxado! Yeah!"_

_"Quadrado?" - pergunta indignado._

_"Certinho! Certinho demais... yeah!"_

_"Cale a boca seu indecente! Pervertido! E faça algo decente e responsavél, como ficar atento a conversa!" _

_Um imenso rugido ecoa, fazendo Bee sair de sua mente, com o ouvido latejando, pois, ficava sempre sentado em cima do focinho do bijuu._

.

.

- Poderia, por favor, nos contar o que aconteceu, Youko-san?- Gaara pergunta de maneira respeitosa, tratando-a como alguém e não algo, ao contrário de Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, não sei se ficou divertida. Tipo, eu imaginei na minha mente e me diverti com a cena. Mas, meus gostos são meio... hã... complicados.

Haverá capítulos especiais, no total de 4, elucidando o ocorrido, de maneira mais completa, de como Kyuubi saiu do fuuin e também, muitos segredos, creio que em mais 5 ou 6 capítulos, vai rolar esse especial. ^ ^

E este especial, será numa shortfic a parte, mas, relacionada a essa. Para não atrapalhar ^ ^

Nessa shortfic, explicará muitos segredos que envolvem os bijuus XDDDDDDDDD

Beijos


	5. 逆らう Sakarau  Revolta

Kyuubi e Gaara contam o que viram e presenciaram, porém, só serviu para levantar mais indagações e hipóteses...

Tsunade toma uma decisão para se redimir, pelo menos, em parte, por seus erros...

Naruto sabia que Youko fora agredida e no modo sennin, acaba tendo flashs a partir da sombra projetada da raposa, o que ela sentiu nas agressões que foram consecutivas e como foram, além de quem participou...

.

.

Cap.5 - 逆らう( Sakarau - Revolta)

.

.

.

Ela olhava embasbacada para o Kazekage, como se ele fosse de outro mundo.

Estava atônita, com os lábios entreabertos, surpresa pelo tratamento dispensado à ela pelo ruivo, que a tratou como alguém e de forma respeitosa, não conseguindo com isso, conter um leve rubor em sua face, enquanto assimilava o que ouviu, pois, não estava acostumada a ser tratada com respeito, a não ser recentemente por Naruto.

Sentiu que começou a surgir sentimentos desconhecidos e que eram nutridos também, pelo olhar dele para com ela, quase igual ao do loiro, com excesão de não demonstrar uma espécie de brilho intenso no olhar, que a deixava desconcertada.

Nervosa, as palavras custam a sair de sua boca e quando saem, estão entrecortadas, pelo menos inicialmente, enquanto se recuperava, passando a falar de forma rispída, embora sua voz se assemelhasse a um miado, de tão delicada:

- Por causa do maldito fuuin, semelhante ao do Rikudou Sennin, eu não tinha como saber com exatidão o que acontecia aqui fora, apenas sentia o chakra monstruoso do bastardo do Madara aumentar, na mesma proporção do idiota aqui.

Apontava para Naruto sem o olhar, fazendo-o ficar aborrecido:

- Após o choque de tais técnicas, alguns segundos depois, senti meu corpo ser tragado por algo, uma espécie de força invisivél que fez meu corpo transpassar as barras de madeira que me imobilizavam e fechei os olhos com a imensa luz que me puxava e quando esta diminuiu, eu abri meus olhos, vendo um vulto se dissipar em meio a um clarão. Porém, pude notar que parecia uma jovem de dezessete anos, por aí, com cabelos longos e usando um Karagirumo bem volumoso.

Ela força a mente ao se recordar e fala, com o dedo no queixo:

- Conseguir ver, mesmo de maneira embaçada, os lábios dela se mexendo, embora não consegui ouvir nada e depois, a escuridão me envolveu.

Deu uma pausa, percebendo o olhar de todos para si, resolvendo fazer um pequeno suspense, apenas para se divertir.

Tal ato fora percebido pelo sorriso maroto, quase impercepivél que ela dera, fazendo Naruto olhar para ela, censurando-a. Nisso, a bijuu bufou de raiva e continuou contando, agora um pouco mais irritada pelo loiro estragar seu divertimento:

- Quando acordei, estava vestida com a capa, mas, fora do idiota aqui - faz sinal com a cabeça pra Uzumaki que a olha de maneira reprovadora - Após cair alguma vezes, consegui me equilibrar e decidi matar o meu carcereiro que estava vulneravél, porém, o fuuin me impediu, fazendo meu corpo ficar paralisado.

A raposa não fez questão de esconder, sua raiva por não ter conseguido matar seu jinchuuriki, embora não tivesse certeza, atualmente, que de fato, sentia raiva ou alivio por isso, pois uma parte dela, desconhecida a mesma, a deixava com uma sensação de alívio por não ter sido capaz de matar o loiro.

Ignorando essa sensação, fala, mais calma:

- Em seguida, Gaara surgiu e após ficar me olhando estranhamente, erguendo a areia para se defender, tentei ataca-lo, mas, senti meu poder se esvair, além de ficar paralisada novamente... Ao notar que não podia ataca-lo, ele usa a areia, colocando o idiota desmaiado ali, enquanto eu me afastava para aproveitar minha liberdade, porém, para a minha ira, não conseguia me afastar muito. Era como se algo invisivél me prendesse a ele e fui obrigada a ficar junto dele.

Após um minuto de silêncio, sobre o olhar de todos, Kazekage começa a contar o que viu:

- Creio que agora é minha vez de narrar o que testemunhei quando me dirigi ao local da batalha, preocupado, porque mesmo ferido, ainda tinha chakra suficiente para usar a minha areia de maneira efetiva. Voei até o local e ao me aproximar do centro da cratera gigantesca, vi o vulto de uma jovem desaparecer, esta parecendo trajar um karagirumo de várias camadas e possuindo cabelos alvos compridos. Me senti estranho ao tentar me aproximar.

- Um Karagirumo de várias camadas? - Raikage questiona, surpreso.

Tal sensação era compartilhada por todos daquele recinto. Já, Kyuubi, tentava se lembrar do que ouviu. Pois, ela viu a jovem misteriosa e estranha mexer os lábios, lhe dizendo alguma coisa, pois sentiu que de certa forma, o que ela falou, entrou em sua mente, mas, para seu desgosto, não conseguia "acessar".

Não falou nada daquilo, pois não queria ser taxada de louca, pois não apreciava essa palavra.

É despertada de sua mente quando o Kage torna a falar, em sua voz calma, quase ausente de emoções:

- Não era uma sensação ruim, era agradavél, mas, me impediu de aproximar mais para ver a jovem semelhante a descrição de Youko-san, desaparecer em uma espécie de vórtice luminoso como os raios de sol e não pude observar se ela fez selos ou não com as mãos.

- Poderia ser um Kekkei Genkai, então? - Mizukage pergunta indagativa.

- Nunca ouvi falar de um kekkei genkai assim, em todos os meus anos de vida, que aliaís, não foram pouco... um que conseguisse retirar um bijuu do corpo de alguém, sem romper o fuuin e dar um corpo humano a este... - Tsuchikage se pronuncia, levemente aturdido pela ínfima possibilidade de existir um Kekkei Genkai ainda desconhecido.

- Mas, não podemos descartar tal hipótise... ela é bem plausivél. Afinal, que outra explicação teria para a ausência de selos? - Raikage pergunta um tanto irritado, pois já fora dito a possivél conclusão daquele mistério, pela bijuu e pelo Kazekage.

- Precisaremos investigar. - Tsuchikage fala, seriamente.

- Sabe que no momento, com a guerra, tivemos muitas baixas... além de Kabuto, Sasuke e uma tal de Sakura, estarem vivos. - Raikage fala, irritado.

Ao ouvir o nome dela, o loiro sentiu repulsa e ódio. Repulsão por chegar a amar alguém como ela e ódio, por ter sido um idiota, deixando um amor do passado interferir em seu julgamento e deixando aquela, que amava perdidamente um nukennin perigoso com informações vitais. Não só ele, como Tsunade eram culpados. Por seus erros, os amigos, muitos, encontravam-se mortos.

Cerra seu punho com tanta força, que provoca um leve sangramento, enquanto seu corpo treme de ira e seus dentes acabam machucando seus lábios, enquanto segurava as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair.

A bijuu sentira o estado dele e mordeu a língua para não falar algo insensivél. Não por receio, mas, porque algo a impedia de fazer aquilo. Algo que não conseguia compreender. Bee notou o estado de Uzumaki e apoiou sua mão no ombro dele.

Tsunade tremia com o corpo, lutando contra o desejo de chorar, pois, além da traição sofrida, muitos morreram por sua "cegueira" perante a obcessão de Haruno por Uchiha.

A julgou apta para liderar uma parte da equipe médica, por ter sido sua melhor discípula, no sentido de aprender mais rápido que Shizune. Seu orgulho e empatia por ela, cegaram-lhe, deixando de lado precauções vitais de suma importância contra alguém que amava um nukennin perigoso.

- Eu não vou perdoa-la baa-chan... - Uzumaki fala irado, com os olhos emotivos - ela pagará por tudo o que causou... ela e Uchiha! E não vou voltar atrás, pois é o meu jeito ninja!

Termina, olhando-a seriamente. Os orbes azuis decididos a caçar os três nukennins. A Senju o olha surpresa, para depois ficar séria e falar, apoiando a cabeça em suas duas mãos juntas, abertas, em sua pose típica, inclinando a cabeça:

- Naruto, escute, Sakura foi minha discípula... sou a mestra dela... portanto, qualquer ato que meus discípulos façam, eu respondo por eles... é minha obrigação elimina-la... não sua. Mesmo irritado, consegue compreender o que eu falo? Como mestra dela, sou responsavél por seus atos... se há alguém aqui que vai mata-la, serei eu...

- Mas, baa-chan...!

Tenta argumentar, mas, é silenciado, quando ela levanta com ímpeto, colocando as mãos espalmadas de maneira violenta na mesa em um piscar de olhos:

- Já disse que serei eu! Como mestra, é meu dever e obrigação, além de ser uma forma de buscar alguma redenção pela traição dela. - fala, baixando a cabeça e sentando na cadeira, após suspirar pesadamente - você pode ficar com os outros dois, se quiser, mas, a Sakura é minha... somente minha, entendeu? Somente eu irei mata-la, afinal, sou a mestra dela.

Uzumaki nota o olhar da Hokage e desanimado, cede, dando de ombros e tornando a sentar-se. Os outros Kages só ouviam a conversa.

Então, após alguns minutos, como se lembrasse de algo, Raikage pergunta em um tom neutro, mas, com uma face indagativa:

- Recordando-me do que nos disse... Naruto não havia retirado seu chakra e selado nele? Em um outro lugar? Quando a derrotou? - ele evitava olha a todo o custo para o corpo perfeito da bijuu.

- Por quem me toma, humano? - pergunta indignada, com seu tom de voz , que mais parecia um miado, por seu timbre suave - de fato, meu poder foi quase todo selado, mas, ainda possuo um poder consideravél em mim... até parece que um humano conseguiria retirar todo o meu chakra por completo.

Ouve uma explosão de murmúrios nervosos entre os guardas e alguns Anbus ali na tenda. Naruto fez questão de memorizar o chakra deles, pois, mesmo sendo difusos pelo excesso de voz, ele conseguira captar muitas coisas e estas o haviam deixado muito nervoso.

Youko, mesmo fora do seu jinchuuriki, conseguia ainda sentir os sentimentos dele e notava o quanto este estava irado, fazendo-o olhar para os Kages, principalmente para a Hokage com um olhar de raiva. Bee também percebera a essência dos burbúrios e fechou a cara.

Os murmúrios foram silenciado eficazmente por Tsunade, quando ela pergunta, em um tom ainda áspero à bijuu:

- E por que não o utilizou, quando foi cercada por shinobis honrados? - arqueia a sombrançelha, enquanto a estudava.

- Não posso usar- fala irritadiça, enquanto suas caudas mexiam-se de maneira estranha e que demonstravam sua tensão, além de ficar triste rapidamente, ao se lembrar das surras - parece que é a mesma situação que saí. O idiota vendo que eu podia lutar ainda, girou a chave do selo e com isso, barras de madeira prenderam-me... meu chakra foi imobilizado também, além do meu corpo, claro e mesmo fora das barras, parece que meu poder e força permanece dentro dessas barras, selado dentro dele.

Uzumaki também passou a notar que sentia, mesmo um pouco, os sentimentos da bijuu e ao senti-los, apenas serviu para alimentar seu ódio, pois, junto deles, ao entrar no modo sennin e se concentrar, veio flash difusos, mas, que conseguiam transmitir o que ela presenciou e até sentiu, desde fisíco a emocional e que viu com exatidão, a covardia dos agressores.

Duvidava que Bee ou Gaara permitiriam algo assim. Pelas visões, a maioria esmagadora era de Konoha, tinha de alguns outros, mas, bem poucos. Mesmo tendo visto o hayate da Areia e do Trovão, foram só um ou outro.

Gaara, Raikage e Bee haviam notado o olhar de Uzumaki e acreditavam saber o motivo.

Raikage encostou os dedos na têmpora, apoiando o cotovelo. Kazekage suspirou cansado e Bee, ficou cabisbaixo.

Mei e Tshuchikage viram o olhar do jinchuuriki e também desconfiaram e tiveram a confirmação, quando ele fitou furioso a face da Senju, que se viu refletida naqueles orbes azuis irados.

Ele entrou no modo sennin-bijuu, com o corpo rodeado de chamas e o selo semelhante ao do Rikudou Sennin e em um piscar de olhos, estava de pé na bancada dos Kages e com as pernas flexionadas, já segurando o braço da Gondaime.

.

.

.

De Volta Ao Começo...

Sinopse: Naruto havia se tornado um sannin, superado seus mestres, e até o Yondaime, mas pra mudar o passado, vai precisar voltar sua conciência no tempo, até a época que era apenas um estudante da academia...

Classificação: +16

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Aburame Shino, Haku, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Inari, Inuzuka Kiba, Maito Gai, Momochi Zabuza, Sarutobi, TenTen, Uchiha Sasuke, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Drama, Ecchi, Mistério

Avisos: Álcool

.

.

.

Naruto está posesso... estou com pena dos shinobis que bateram na Youko-chan.

Pretendo mais para a frente, que alguma garota, ensine a Kyuubi, algumas noções, que são altamente necessárias XDDDDDDDDD

Ela é inocente demais.

E a fanfiction vai meio devagar, pois, eu gosto de explicar o motivo das reações do personagens, de me aprofundar no psicológico. Não consigo fazer tipo, o personagem demonstrar uma mudança de comportamento, sem uma razão.

Naruto está um tanto irritadiço, mas, revelarei os motivos, embora dá para ter uma noção... não só pelo que aconteceu a Youko-chan...

Aí, acabo indo em um ritmo meio lento.

Já tentei fazer personagens agindo de um jeito diferente do habitual ou reações sem explicação nenhuma ou justificativa, mas, não consegui.

Eu preciso explicar, explanar... tomando cuidado para não ficar chato demais... Tanto, que no especial, será mostrado mais especificamente, o passado dos bijuus e como Youko saiu do fuuin.

Gomen, senão consigo ir mais rápido na fanfiction, mas, bem, segundo minhas previsões, na metade da fanfiction para o final, terá mais ação, pois já terei demonstrando todas as justificativas para reações, atos e mudança de comportamento do(s) personagem(ns), aí será só "tocar o barco".

É sempre assim em minhas fanfictions.

Nunca verão uma mudança de jeito, de pensamento, ação e personalidade de um personagem, sem motivo aparente ou uma justificativa plausivél. Ou nem mudança,o porque de personagem "X", agir daquele jeito. Acabo pensando no passado e futuro desse personagem, para explicar.


	6. 憤怒  Funnu  Raiva

Naruto consegui descobrir sobre os ataques contra Kyuubi...E os Kages tem que enfrentar os sentimentos de um certo loiro muito revoltado e irado...

.

.

Cap. 6 - 憤怒（ Funnu - Raiva )

.

.

.

Os Anbus iam se movimentar, quando Raikage e Kazekage se levantaram, impedindo-os.

Então, com o toque, ele pode saber tudo o que ocorreu na tenda particular de Tsunade e ao colocar as mãos nas sombras que se projetavam de Mei e do Tsuchikage, também viu sobre o que conversaram, embaixa de uma tenda qualquer.

Ao terminar sua análise, falou, com a voz profundamente decepcionada e um olhar assustadoramente frio para a Hokage, que sentiu seu coração falhar, ao perceber que não a chamou de Baa-chan também:

- Hokage, você me decepcionou... - e continua falando, ao olhar de Mizukage para Tsuchikage, que ficam incomodados e surpresos - e quanto a vocês... é assim que retribuem a alguém que se matou de treinar e lutar por horas a fio para salvar o mundo e que nunca pediu nada em troca? Não tiveram a consideração de impedir que seus subordinados atacassem Youko-chan, que está atualmente vulneravél, de maneira tão vil e covarde?

- Como...? - Tsuchikage ficara estarrecido com a confirmação do que suspeitava dos motivos de Uzumaki estar em cima do tampão da mesa, segurando Gondaime e a outra mão, nas sombras deles na bancada.

- Nessa forma, vejam! Permite ver tudo o que acontece ao tocar na pessoa ou em algo que projetam! Meu irmão viu tudo o que viram! Fizeram! Vocês se ferraram! Yeah! - Bee fala cantando no estilo Heika, em um tom censuratório, mostrando seu desagrado pelos atos daqueles três Kages e finalizando como sempre com a mão em Hang Loose.

Os guardas e Anbus se continham de irem lá, enquanto outros temiam, vendo a reação do loiro, tido como o shinobi mais poderoso do mundo. O segundo mais poderoso era Killer Bee.

Então os outros dois Kages, que não enfrentavam a fúria de Uzumaki, se manifestam:

- Naruto... - Kira Ei fala, após inspirar profundamente, fitando o loiro com uma face chateada consigo mesmo - eu proibi meus subordinados de fazerem algo... tentei conversar com Mizukage, Hokage e Tsuchikage, juntamente com meu otouto. Tentei persuadir a decisão deles, principalmente de Tsunade-sama, que como viu, autorizou... uma vez que Killer Bee me advertiu de como você considerava sua bijuu e que se fosse ele, odiaria se algo acontecesse com Hachibi no Oshi-Oni, assim como você, em relação à Kyuubi no Youko...

Gaara fala em seguida, em um tom levemente carregado de culpa, mas, mantendo seu semblante neutro, olhando para seu amigo, que continuava fitando a Hokage, agora com ira no olhar:

- Por mais que uma visão imprevista tenha levado-me a ignorar a segurança dela, mesmo por algumas horas, não é uma justificativa plausivél que muda o fato que ao traze-lo para a área médica, deveria ter destacado alguns Anbus de confiança para protege-la... na hora, aconteceram também tantas coisas, que me distraí e me envergonho até hoje, amigo... Quero pedir desculpas a você e a Youko-san. Não explanarei mais sobre o que aconteceu, pois, apesar de ter me desnorteado, não justificará em nada meu lapso.

- Quero me desculpar! Falhei em cuidar! Falhei em tratar! Falhei com você e Youko-chan em zelar! Vai me perdoar? - o jinchuuriki do trovão pede desculpas a sua maneira.

- Faço minha as palavras de Bee... soube o quanto você era diferente, garoto. Uma luz nesse mundo shinobi ordinário. Alguém fiel em suas promessas e um ninja honrado, como eu mesmo testemunhei inúmeras vezes. Mudou meu irmão e o deixou mais consciente e responsavél... tenho uma divída imensa com você e não pude paga-la satisfatoriamente quando tive tal oportunidade... - Kira Ei fala, ligeiramente envergonhado, pois odiava não poder resgatar alguma divída que tinha com alguém.

- Eu sei que ambos os Kages enviaram Anbus para protegerem Youko e até jounnins... Bee mandou aqueles que eram mais leais e que possuíam consideração por ele para proteger Youko-chan. Sem essa proteção de vocês, ela estaria pior ainda...

Nisso, olha de relance a raposa que fitava-o atônita, com os lábios entreabertos e sorri brevemente, antes de sua face mudar radicalmente, quando torna a olhar irado para a Gondaime, falando em um tom áspero, repleto de raiva e mágoa, enquanto ela engole em seco, olhando depois para o Kazekage e o Raikage, que encontravam-se ainda levemente chateados por não terem sido mais efetivos, Tsuchikage, estava com a face aborrecida por sua decisão vergonhosa e olhando por último para Mizukage, que estava ligeiramente desconfortavél pelo remorso por seus atos.

Naruto fala, vendo a face de Kira, de Gaara e de Bee, só que sorrindo:

- Quero agradece-los... - olha do Raikage para o Kazekage em específico - sei que puniram aqueles que não cumpriram a missão ou que a machucaram antes de serem proibidos de fazerem isso e sei também que não puderam fazer mais, por causa das baixas que sofremos... porém, o que importa, é que fizeram tudo o que podiam para protege-la, ao mesmo tempo que puniram os shinobis de suas vilas que haviam atacado-a... muito obrigado pela proteção dela e consideração por mim, dattebayo!

Os que pediram desculpas, ficaram aliviados, já Tsunade lutava para não desabar ali mesmo, pois era muita coisa para uma pessoa só, acabando por encontrar-se estafada.

Enquanto isso, um silêncio incomodo por parte de Mizukage e Tsuchikage imperava sobre os mesmos, que não conseguiam fitar o loiro.

A Gondaime sentia que seu auto-controle havia chegado ao fim em frente a adversidade brutal, que fora a apunhalada cruel que sofreu, quando descobriu da traição da sua discípula preferida, Haruno Sakura.

Carregava em suas costas a culpa dos danos e as perdas de vida de vários shinobis em campo de batalha, que pereceram por falta de ajuda médica eficiente, por causa das baixas dos mesmos, que foram mortos por sua culpa também, causado pela venda que colocou conscientemente em seus olhos, cegando-se frente a obcessão doentia de Sakura pelo nukennin.

Haruno recebeu informações cruciais das tropas médicas, pois, por causa de suas habilidades notavéis como kunochi médica e controle preciso de chakra, além de resistência a genjutsus, podendo quebra-los facilmente, acabou sendo nomeada responsavél por um dos setores, o maior, aumentando a sua culpa em não ter dado a Ino ou a Shizune o comando, além de deixar a rosada sobre vigilância de algum Anbu.

Este seria o protocolo correto a ser seguido e não deixa-la com informações que podiam ser usadas contra à Aliança Shinobi, além de ter dado um dos cargos vitais ao mesmo, tendo conhecimento de seus sentimentos obcessivos, aumentando ainda mais sua culpa e tendo que prestar contas aos outros Kages, em uma reunião demasiadamente tensa à Hokage, que desabou em lágrimas frente à eles, que sentiram sua angústia e sofrimento.

Após deliberarem por horas, sendo esta reunião a mais longa que já tiveram, a perdoaram, pois viram o quanto ela estava abalada emocionalmente, tanto pelas mortes, com a mesma assumindo a culpa neles, quanto a traição vil que sofreu, somado ao fato que foi Konoha que sofreu a maior perda.

Isso porque no acampamento atacado em questão, assim como aqueles ao redor deste, eram dominados por ninjas provenientes de Konoha, que estavam em maior peso naquela área.

Tsunade não havia se recuperado completamente de seus erros que soavam como infantis, parecendo que a mesma era inocente frente a um conflito. Sabia que seus atos não eram condizentes com alguém que já havia participado de uma guerra, sem ser aquela que ainda travavam, por causa de Kabuto, Sasuke e Sakura estarem soltos e vivos.

A empatia por Haruno e pelo seu talento nato, aumentaram sua cegueira frente ao perigo que era coloca-la naquele cargo.

E agora, por causa de seu preconceito e ódio desmedido por Kyuubi no Youko, agravado pela tristeza sufocante e decepção desoladora, permitiram que ninjas machucassem a bijuu e consequentemente, Naruto.

Deveria saber que alguém com o coração dele, jamais nutriria ódio da raposa.

Seus atos impensatos só causaram dor e sofrimento à ela e aos familiares dos shinobs mortos em campo de batalha por não terem tido um tratamento médico e dos mesmos, que foram atacados graças a ajuda de Haruno.

Como senão bastasse, agora havia ferido o coração daquele que considerava como seu neto com Jiraya e também, aquele que salvou Konoha de Pein e agora, o mundo de Madara, tendo a certeza, que ele salvará o mundo de Kabuto e dos outros, além de seu amor de infância, Jiraya, ter depositado toda a sua fé e esperança nele, passando seu caminho ninja e missão.

Não podia deixar de sentir uma imensa vergonha por seus atos, acabando por desabar na cadeira, ficando cabisbaixa e segurando sua cabeça dentre as mãos, permitindo a si mesma, verter algumas lágrimas que não conseguia mais conter.

Pelo chakra, o loiro sabia o quanto que Tsunade estava alterada, mas, não sentiu muita pena, pois foi ela mesma que provocou aquela situação.

Já em relação à Sakura, tinha consciência de sua parcela de culpa também, pois, assim como a Senju, havia se cegado por causa de seu amor de infância pela rosada, deixando-o cego para os atos e atitudes dela, não desconfiando de nada, quando a encontrava nas tendas médicas, julgando que talvez em algum momento, ela tenha se denunciado, embora não se lembrasse de nenhum em específico.

Enquanto isso, Tsuchikage olhava de lado, coçando o braço, sentindo-se mal pelas palavras que o jovem dissera momentos antes, pois, ele estava absolutamente certo.

Naruto era um heroí de guerra. Um heroí que não pediu honrarias ou glórias, nem nada, pois fizera por sua própria convicção e por seu caminho ninja, além da missão que tomou para si.

Na visão do velho Kage, um ninja raro.

E o que fizeram? Feriram justamente o ser que era querido a ele e que o mesmo, apesar de ter ficado orfão por causa dela, não nutria raiva ou ódio.

Ouvira falar do coração dele, mas, não imaginava que chegasse naquele nivél, acabando por parecer um tanto surreal demais, que existissem pessoas assim, ainda.

Agora, vira que cometera os erros típicos da velhice.

Já, Mei, compartilhava dos pensamentos do velho Kage, com a diferença que deixou-se levar pelas emoções, pois tivera que enfrentar sua sensei que voltou a vida com o Edo Tensei e ainda estava emotiva com isso, deixando-se cegar para o que era racional e uma atitude verdadeiramente coerente.

- Já sabem o que irei fazer, né? - pergunta, olhando-os atentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma indicação do meu otouto, tronos.

Esta fanfiction, é anterior a De volta ao começo... . De Volta ao começo... é continuação dessa fanfiction O Trovão Alaranjado da Folha, pois, mostra o futuro, do qual veio o Naruto de De volta ao começo... e como ele conseguiu voltar no tempo.

O Trovão Alaranjado da Folha

Sinopse: O começo dessa fic se passa quase um ano depois que Naruto derrotou Pain...falar mais que isso não da né!Leia a fic se quiser saber mais...

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Akamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inari, Inuzuka Kiba, Kabuto, Konohamaru, Moegi, Nara Shikamaru, Shizune, Tsunade, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke, Udon, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato, Zetsu

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Tragédia

Avisos: Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Antes de tudo, uma pequena explicação da raiva do Naruto, pois que me atrapalhei para passar a minha ideia e explicar porque ele pulou para a bancada dos Kages.

Tsunade soube do ataque e aceitou que os ninjas atacassem, dando carta branca e outros dois kages, Tsuchikage e Mizukage souberam dos ataques e aceitaram. Naruto ficou mais furioso com Tsunade, pois a considera uma avó e ela deveria saber como ele era, pois o conhece mais tempo e por isso, a raiva para ela foi pior.

Raikage, Killer Bee e Gaara, enviaram shinobis de confiança, Anbus, para proteger Youko-chan, mas, sentiam de não terem defendido-a antes, impedindo que alguns shinobis seus a atacassem e por alguns que eles mandaram defende-la e que acorbetaram as agressões.

Por isso se culpam. Gaara sente mais, pois Naruto é seu amigo e ele falhou, pois chegou com Kyuubi no acampamento. Os outros dois souberam dela, após algumas horas...

E eles puniram seus shinobis que a agrediram ou aqueles que falharam em sua missão, por preconceito e raiva, de defender a raposa. Ele agredeceu aos três, pois Youko estaria bem pior senão fosse a proteção que Killer Bee, Raikage e Gaara deram à ela, enquanto ele estava inconsciente.

Desculpe se deixei meio confusa a fanfiction e não expliquei direito... gomen.

Ás vezes me atrapalho e mesmo revisando, não percebo. Creio que pode ser porque sou eu que escrevo e aí, sei o que quero dizer... acho que é por causa disso...

Não tenho dó dos infelizes que machucaram a Youko-chan...

E meus queridos leitores, saiba que rolará hentai. XDDDD

Quando puder colocar, colocarei ^ ^

Já hentai de Naruto e Youko-chan, vai demorar e o loiro não é virgem.

Mesmo treinando arduamente, digamos, que seus hormônios despertaram e evita entrar no modo "ero" com a bijuu, por esta não ter absoluta noção do que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher. Por isso, ele não avançara com ela srrsrssrsrs

Então, terá hentai dele, com outras, inclusive amizade colorida que ele tem.

Terá do Gaara com a Ino, Tsunade e Jiraya, vou traze-lo de volta e não será magicamente, terá uma explicação plausivél, além de demorar um pouco e explicarei como será isso ( eu adoro esse personagem e quero dar uma chance dele ser feliz, uma vez que Tsunade enxergou o que sentia por ele, após sua morte) e de outros (pelo menos eu pretendo) e de Sasuke e Sakura, mas, acredito que só um, pois, eles farão pontas durante a fanfiction ^ ^

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ^ ^

Uma dica, não instalem o internet explorer 9.0 é uma droga, bagunçou o texto da fanfiction que tentei postar... é que meu windows ele faz o update e eu, a baka, não sabia das consequências e aceitei a instalação.

Ainda bem que este é windows 7 stater, e mesmo sendo stater (uma droga), conseguiu reinicializar o ponto de restauração sem maiores problemas ^ ^

Espero que apreciem o capítulo ^ ^

Beijos


	7. 泣き面に蜂  Nakitsura ni hachi

Naruto se preparava para sair e cumprir seu intento, após informar aos Kages.

Porém, uma notícia aterradora o deixa estarrecido.

De fato, "desgraça pouca é bobagem".

.

.

.

Cap. 7 - 泣き面に蜂 ( Nakitsura ni hachi)

.

.

Nota do título: 泣き面に蜂 ( Nakitsura ni hachi)

Literalmente (tradução): Uma abelha para um rosto que chora .

Sentido empregado: Desgraça pouca é bobagem

Queria explicar o provérbio japonês ^ ^

Agora, boa leitura ^ ^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Um silêncio incomodo impera no recinto, então, Gaara é o primeiro a se pronunciar:

- Os que desobedeceram as minhas ordens foram punidos exemplamente.

- Os meus também foram punidos severamente. - Raikage fala, seriamente, ambos confirmando seus atos.

Naruto apenas concorda afirmativamente com a cabeça para os dois e depois, passa a olhar friamente para os outros Kages, com um semblante anormalmente sério:

- Por mim, pode fazer o que quiser... eles não tinham o direito de sequer tocar na sua bijuu... eu errei e assumo meu erro. - Mei fala cansada, apoiando o rosto nas palmas da mão, desviando seu olhar do loiro.

- Olho para você, jovem e vejo que é um shinobi honrado e um heroí - Tsuchikage fala - você lembra eu quando era criança. Fico amargurado ao ver o quanto perdi esse meu lado na mocidade, enquanto você a mantém... você é alguém que não volta atrás e diariamente se supera, nunca deixando se abater, demorando para cair e depois se levantando novamente.

O Kage olhava atentamente para Naruto enquanto falava e tendo em seus olhos, orgulho por conhecer alguém assim e ao mesmo tempo, mesclado de vergonha por seu erro tolo e infantil:

- Sabe, me orgulho de ver shinobis que não foram corrompidos por este mundo ordinário que nos rege... por isso, ao saber que fui eu o causador do que sente nesse momento, não posso nega-lhe a justiça... os shinobis são adultos e arcarão com as consequências de seus atos... só peço, que não os mate.

- Eu também peço, Naruto... sabe como estão nossas forças - Tsunade fala em um fio fino de voz, baixo e desolador, sem coragem de levantar a face que encontrava-se úmida por suas lágrimas que umideciam o tampão de madeira liso.

- Peço para os meus, a mesma coisa, Uzumaki Naruto. - Mizukage pede com o semblante amargurado.

- Não os matarei... não quero diminuir nossas forças ainda mais... garanto, que quem for levar uma surra minha, serão somente os agressores de Youko-chan... Eu prometo também que me controlarei para não deixa-los inválidos.

Nisso, desfaz o modo sennin e dá um mortal para trás, dirigindo-se até Kyuubi que ainda encontrava-se em choque, olhando-o como se não fosse daquele mundo com a boca entreaberta.

Depois, para ao lado dela e pergunta aos Kages, ainda tendo suas feições sérias, olhando para trás e dependendo da resposta, já se preparava-se para sair, pois tinha que ir atrás dos responsavéis pelos machucados de sua bijuu:

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Hai. - o Kazekage com o semblante anormalmente sério, olha para seu amigo, após inspirar profundamente, falando em um tom sério e um tanto desolador - A Estátua que prende os Bijuus está seriamente danificada... há um trincamento consideravél e equipes de selamento, protegidas por dezenas de Anbus e Jounnins, estão contendo a todo o custo que eles escapem... há uma informação oriunda de um grupo de ninjas, que viram um bijuu escapar pelo trincamento, mas, não encontraram rastro do mesmo nas redondezas.

- O quê? - a raiva de Naruto dispersou como água.

Passa a fica atônito com a revelação, enquanto se sentava na cadeira, pressentindo que seria uma longa conversa e que teria que adiar seus planos para aquele dia, pelo menos, por enquanto.

- Isso mesmo... acreditamos que como está fraco, talvez por ter fugido, deve estar escondido em algum lugar, esperando se recuperar para aparecer. - Raikage fala.

- Claro, é somente uma teoria. - Mei completa em um tom sério.

- Mas, como desaparecer? Tipo... são muito poderosos... Quem não detectaria uma fonte de chakra dessas? Mesmo o Shukaku tem um poder consideravél.

Uzumaki perguntara estarrecido, pois não conseguira acreditar que um ser feito puramente de chakra, pudesse apagar seu rastro e se tornar praticamente invisivél.

Aquilo era surreal demais, pois em tese, como eram massas de chakra, logo, não havia como ocultar seu poder por completo.

- Se estiver momentaneamente fraco, sim... Pelo menos é uma hipótese bem plausivél, assim como outra que diz que o bijuu pode ter se afastado demais e por isso não foi localizado. Como nossas forças estão quase esgotadas pelos anos de guerra... não temos como, por enquanto, enviar equipes para rastrea-lo...

Tsuchikage suspira pesarosamente, cerrando os punhos, antes de retornar a falar após a breve pausa:

- Sem esquecer que tivemos que utilizar um efetivo considerado de ninjas especialistas em selamentos para conter o vazamento, impedindo assim que outros escapassem... pelo menos, temporariamente.

- E lembre-se, há Kabuto, Sasuke e ... Sakura por aí... vencemos a batalha, mas, não a guerra. - Tsunade fala armagurada.

Ergue então a face após seca-la, olhando com os orbes ainda úmidos para Naruto, enquanto cerrava os punhos e os dentes, demostrando em sua face a raiva ao recorda-se de Haruno.

- Não podemos manter aquela estátua estranha por muito tempo, pois, nunca ouvimos falar de que algo como aquilo existisse... temos informações que foi Madara quem o invocou e sem contar, que ele está fragilizado, provavelmente pelos ataques colossais e destrutivos lançados por você contra Madara e vice-versa... é questão de tempo até todos os bijuus escaparem... - Mei fala preocupada.

Enquanto Mizukage falava, ela imaginava os transtornos e mortes que traria vários bijuus soltos, desgovernados pelo mundo e que provavelmente, o mesmo seria tragado pelo caos em decorrência disso.

- E há outro problema... não sabemos como retira-los para podermos sela-los novamente em vasos, evitando assim a fuga em massa. - Tsuchikage suspira cansado.

- Também, não nos esqueçamos do Bijuu que conseguiu escapar pela rachadura... - Raikage fala seriamente.

- Então, pelo visto, a opção seria captura-los quando fugissem do vaso? - Naruto pergunta mais em tom de confirmação que interrogação, com a face pensativa em cima dos dedos entrelaçados de ambas as mãos, tendo apoiado seus cotovelos nos joelhos, com sua coluna curvada para a frente para poder apoiar a cabeça em cima dos dedos.

Tsunade se recupera da surpresa, por não estar acostumada ainda com esse novo Naruto que surgira a sua frente há dois anos atrás e mudado, porque era difícil acreditar que ele era a mesma criança que conheceu há anos atrás e que cada vez mais que participava da guerra, mais mudava, acabando por ficar quase que irreconhecivél á ela após algum tempo.

De fato, a guerra mudava as pessoas. Outras para melhor, outras para pior. Orava para que Naruto fosse para melhor.

Temia que a dor e o sofrimento das lutas intermitentes o destruíssem, tornando-o completamente um estranho á ela e a todos que o conheceram desde criança e consequentemente, tirando-o de seu caminho ninja e a missão que foi depositada esperançosamente nele por Jiraya e que o mesmo acreditou, até seu fatídico fim, assasinato nas mãos de seus ex-discípulos:

- Sim... é a única opção que nos resta, devido a guerra e suas consequências que foram diversas e dentre elas, a diminuição drástica de nossos efetivos. O melhor atualmente, é tentar mantê-los o máximo possivél confinados, orando que até a libertação deles, já teremos conseguido, ao menos, nos recuperar consideravelmente... uma vez que não sabemos como retira-los do vaso, como você mesmo disse. - A Hokage fala seriamente, já recuperada, embora parcamente, das emoções recentes sofridas naquela tenda desde que a reunião começou.

- De fato, precisamos de uma equipe de selamento, vasos para isso, shinobis para conter os bijuus, ninjas rastreadores e também, Iryo-nins. Enfim, uma equipe de tamanho consideravél e que terá obrigatoriamente na mesma, os dois jinchuurikis restantes com seus bijuus. Meu irmão com Hacchibi no Oshi-Oni e você, Naruto, com Kyuubi no Youko.

Quando terminou de falar, olhou para o irmão mais novo, que escrevia em seu caderninho, provavelmente novas rimas e depois para o Sannin que os olhava atentamente e por último para a raposa, lutando para desviar o olhar rapidamente dela, evitando assim, o conflito com a posessividade de Uzumaki.

O loiro fala, sentando folgadamente na cadeira, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto põe as mãos nos bolsos:

- Quero comunica-lhes algo relativo ao assunto selamentos - nisso, todos os Kages passam a fita-lo com visivél interesse e curiosidade estampada em suas faces - Eu estudei e sei de todos os selos do meu clã, o Uzumaki, pois fui à Vila do Redemoinho e lá estudei todos os fuuins, usando Kage Bushins, claro. Copiei todos para estuda-los, praticando-os dentre os meus treinos costumeiros. Portanto, seria mais uma equipe média de apoio em si e alguns membros especialistas em selamento, fora os rastreadores e Bee, mas, nada tão exagerado como disseram momentos antes.

Todos olharam para ele boquiabertos, menos Youko, que acariciava as caudas, procurando se entreter com algo para passar o tempo, chegando a conclusão por si mesma que não suportava reuniões, pois as considerava enfadonhas demais.

Passada a surpresa inicial com Gaara sorrindo pelo amigo, ao ver o quanto ele se superou, seu semblante se alterou após alguns minutos, tornando-se anormalmente sério, enquanto falava visivelmente preocupado:

- Bem, mesmo com Naruto sabendo dos selos, precisaríamos de uma equipe hábil, sem esquecer que precisamos antes de lacrar os bijuus, se possivél, vencer definitivamente a guerra, para que estes não caiam em mãos erradas. No entanto, atualmente, não podemos disponibilizar nenhuma equipe para lidar com os bijuus, só nos restando orar para que a equipe de selamento consiga retardar o processo de danificação da estátua e que o Bijuu que escapou esteja tão fraco, que ficará um bom tempo impossibilitado de qualquer ação.

O tom de voz do ruivo denunciava sua tensão e preocupação, frente aos possivéis danos que esse bijuu solto causaria e inclusive, o caos que traria, sete bijuus soltos de uma única vez, além da hipótese de Sasuke e Kabuto, conseguirem controlar algum deles ou vários.

Afinal, Uchiha tinha o sharingan, que permitia controlar qualquer bijuu, Kabuto, mostrou talento com kiinjutsus e que também, superou há muito tempo Orochimaru no quesito conhecimento extensivo de jutsus.

- Essa equipe tendo dois bijuus poderosos, conseguirão poder suficiente para enfrenta-los e com isso, enfraquece-los, podendo assim, serem selados em seguida... Podemos contar com Killer Bee, que domou Hacchibi no Oshi-Oni... mas, hã... quanto a você, Naruto, bem... em relação a Kyuubi no Youko...

Tsunade falou um tanto hesitante, não sabendo como abordar a questão para não ferir novamente, indiretamente, seu neto e não por causa dos sentimentos da raposa, pois, estes eram indignos de atenção para ela.

- Entendo... só preciso de tempo. - Naruto fala olhando para a Kyuubi.

Esta fecha a cara e rosna, sentando de lado e falando, asperadamente, sem olha-lo:

- Só em seus sonhos, idiota!

Nisso, suas caudas remexem de nervosismo, enquanto a mesma bufava, decidida a não se deixar ser "domada" por seu jinchuuriki, como o tolo do Hachibi foi pelo dele, segundo a opinião dela.

Novamente o Sennin perde-se contemplando a beleza ímpar e perfeita da raposa. Os traços, os lábios delicados e convidativos que faziam seus pensamentos "eros" retornarem fortemente.

Bee pigarreia discretamente para chamar a atenção dele, que sacode a cabeça para os lados, dissipando os pensamentos pervertidos, tornando a olhar para os Kages.

Estes por sua vez se entreolham em seguida, desconfiados do modo como o loiro via sua bijuu. Menos Tsuchikage, que para variar, parecia alheio ao outros Kages e ao tipo de olhar que Uzumaki sempre dispensava para sua bijuu, apoiado pela sua possesividade para com ela.

O velho Kage fala em um tom visivelmente preocupado, ignorando os sentimentos do jinchuuriki para a bijuu:

- Bem, creio que precisará de ajuda para doma-la... Bee, que domou Hacchibi poderá ajuda-lo e creio que Tenzou, um shinobi de Konoha que tem células do Shoudaime pode ajudar também, pois, parece que já se recuperou, após ter sido resgatado com sucesso, graças a informações sobre onde estavam os bijuus... só sinto do filho do Canino Branco não estar aqui, aí, poderia...

- Nem pensar! Só eu sou o suficiente! Nem vem, dattebayo! - Naruto exclama irado para os Kages enquanto se levantava com ímpeto, tendo seus punhos fechados energeticamente

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma fanfiction do meu otouto, Tronos

.

.

Nota: De volta ao começo, trovão alaranjado e a vida de um Kage, sou co-autora. A primeira entrei no sexto capítulo, em Trovão, no décimo primeiro capítulo e em a Vida de um Kage, nos três últimos, como participação especial ^ ^

.

.

.

A Vida De Um Kage

.

.

.

Sinopse: Naruto se tornou Hokage, Sasuke fugiu da vila e desde então ninguém tem notícias dele, Sakura também fugiu, incapaz de ficar longe dele...Mas a tão sonhada paz está longe de chegar...

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto, Roteiros

Personagens: Akamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Konan, Maito Gai, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shizune, TenTen, Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Romance

Avisos: Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

.

.

.

..

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quanto a Haruno e Uchiha, mais a frente, rolará um especial em capítulos, 2 a 3, vou tentar em 2, mas, acho que não tem jeito e será 3...

Enfim... mas, porque isso? Afinal, eu sei que vocês, meus queridos leitores, odeiam esse casal... ainda mais a rosada depois da traição vil dela.

É que vai ter mais a frente algumas cenas, que muitos irão indagar o porquê. Afinal, Sasuke, que chegou a ponto de contra-atacar Sakura com intenção de mata-la, como demonstrado naquele episódio do anime, pode sentir algo por ela?

Há uma explicação. Afinal, ela tem a obcessão por ele, mas, não será tudo. E quanto a ele? Tipo, porque surgir do nada um sentimento, sendo que o mesmo a mataria sem hesitar...

Pelo menos conforme mostrado no episódio, após ele se vingar daquele FDP do Danzou ( nessa hora, ele fez um favor a todos, livrando o mundo daquela múmia desgraçada e sarnenta . )

É complicado. Pretendo abordar e na verdade, já tenho esse especial feito, o rascunho mais da metade no caderno, claro, falta passar ao pc ^ ^

É que preciso explicar, pois, vou mostrar que ele a ama, á maneira dele. Afinal, ele é frio e continuará frio... resolvi fazer isso, mas, mostrando como foi e os motivos que levaram Sakura a trair Konoha e que não foi somente por sua obcessão para com Sasuke.

Claro, nada justificará o que ela fez, mas, mostrará porque fez. Já adianto. Obcessão não foi o motivo exclusivo, mas, o dominante. Há outro que foi consideravelmente decisivo *surpresa*.

E este outro motivo se mostrará importantissímo no final da fanfiction, como alavanca para uma segunda fase e até para uma terceira. É que já tenho o esquema na minha mente, de como vai ser essas fases. ^ ^"

Vou dividir estas fases em fanfictions ^ ^

Esse especial focado em Sasuke e Sakura, será bem depois do outro, em 4 capítulos, que falei anteriormente. ^ ^


	8. 恐怖  Kyoufu  Medo

A reunião enfim termina e Naruto sai para resolver um certo assunto pedente...

Capítulo adiantado como pedido de desculpas pelo anterior.

.

.

.

Cap. 8 - 恐怖 (Kyoufu - Medo)

.

.

.

.

.

- Naruto... você precisará de ajuda. - Yamada falava enquanto entrava na tenda - por sorte, acabei de receber alta.

- Otouto, é normal precisar! Comum necessitar! Nós iremos ajudar! Yeah!

Porém, ambos se calam ao verem a intenção assasina que emanava do loiro, tornando o lugar sufocante pela quantidade de chakra que mostrava todo o seu desagrado e ira pela simples menção deles perto dela.

Tenzou estava embasbacado por não ter visto ainda esse novo Naruto, pois passou três anos preso e drogado por Kabuto e Madara, sendo utilizado para fortalecer os Zetsus.

Quando olha para Kyuubi, fica inicialmente surpreso por não ter imaginado o quanto ela era bela e exuberante.

Passou a ficar fascinado e não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dela, que ainda não havia percebido o olhar, até suas faces ficarem coradas e se sentir incomodada pela atenção dispensada pelo usuário de Mokuton, quando percebeu após alguns minutos, este olhando intensamente para ela.

Estava tão entretido, que não notou que Naruto o fuzilava com os olhos faíscando de ciúmes.

Porém, sentiu novamente a mesma intenção assasina de outrora, identificando o dono, praguejando mentalmente pelo lapso de ter se esquecido momentaneamente da possessividade de Uzumaki.

Via assustado aqueles olhos irados, que juntamente com a visão intimidadora do chakra assasino que dispensava-lhe, fazia-o engolir em seco, enquanto Uzumaki falava em um tom igualmente mortal velado com uma ameaça implícita:

- Se não parar de olhar, Tenzou, você...

- Hai. - ele concorda, gaguejando, enquanto acena com a cabeça positivamente, suando frio, temendo momentaneamente por sua vida.

Respira aliviado quando o loiro desviou o olhar e passou a dirigi-lo agora, um tanto aborrecido, para Tsuchikage, que não compreendia o porque daquela reação e olhar rígido para com ele, fazendo Raikage e Gaara, suspirarem cansados.

O ruivo decide depois explicar a situação ao velho Kage, que apenas julgou que o olhar de raiva no início da reunião e no meio dela, fora porque a raposa ficou incomodada pelos olhares praticamente desejosos para ela.

Mas, não era só isso e então ele tem um estalo, praguejando mentalmente por sua burrice e mente tacanha, percebendo enfim que o loiro sentia algo mais pela raposa. Então, tudo passou a ter sentido.

Acabou com isso, ficando envergonhado por sua distração e decidiu ficar quieto em seu canto, visivelmente constrangido por seu erro idiota.

Mei passa a olhar para os traços de Naruto atentamente e passa a exibir um olhar cobiçoso para o mesmo, passando a mão discretamente nos lábios, procurando decorar os traços dele atentamente.

Conforme ele demonstrava sua possesividade, mais ela se sentia atraída por ele, pois, passou a notar melhor os atrativos fisícos dele e imaginando como era o corpo dele sem as roupas.

Confessava que ele tinha um charme ímpar e a possessividade dele, dava um ar sexy ao mesmo, fazendo a Mizukage sentir um imenso desejo de provar o calor e toque das mãos másculas daquele loiro, além de seus lábios percorrendo seu corpo possessivamente, sentindo o calor dele junto do dela.

Se supreendia por alguém mais jovem do que ela, muito mais jovem, ser capaz de despertar sua libido de maneira tão intensa, deixando-a com um imenso desejo de ficar rendida nos braços musculosos dele, com ambos provando um ao outro.

Sentia que precisava do loiro o quanto antes e que não desperdiçaria, nem que fosse somente uma chance de ter ele para ela, sem precisar dar satisfações a ninguém.

Youko não soube porque, passou a se sentir um pouquinho incomodada com a atenção exarcebada que o loiro recebia de Mei. Mesmo sendo esse sentimento, apenas uma pequena fagulha, ele ficava intermitentemente incomodando-a.

Gaara revira os olhos frente a outrora ignorância de Tsuchikage, mas, satisfeito dele ter finalmente entendido, poupando-o da missão enfadonha de explicar a situação ao mesmo.

Então, fala, olhando para o loiro:

- Creio que só Naruto é o suficiente. Afinal, vocês viram que Youko-san está sobre efeito do selo e ele consegue lidar com ela, logo, é melhor darmos privacidade para que resolva por si mesmo e lembrem-se. Este heroí derrotou Madara e também é um Sennin. Aliaís, senão me falha a memória, Tsunade-sama - fala, agora olhando para a face de "poucos amigos" da Hokage - nós também o declaramos um sannin há mais de dois anos...

- Sim... ele foi eleito um sannin. - a Hokage fala um tanto irritada, lutando contra si mesma, para tentar se redimir um pouco com o loiro, pois notara que ele parecia anormalmente possessivo em relação à raposa.

- Bem, isso já me diz tudo e confirma que somente ele poderá lid... quer dizer, conviver com Youko-san e conseguir, bem, vocês sabem o quê. - Raikage evitava falar algo que provocasse a raposa, porém, para seu desânimo, seu esforço e discrição foram infrutíferos.

- Ei! Eu estou aqui, seus vermes! - escutam a raposa exclamar em meio a um rosnado assustador, olhando-os com a mais pura raiva.

- Por favor, ela está aqui... não falem como se Youko-chan não estivesse - Uzumaki fala cansado pela "falta de tato" de alguns Kages.

- Isso não acontecerá de novo, Naruto, não se preocupe... Youko-san, prometemos, pelo menos, eu dou a minha palavra, que dosaremos melhor nossas palavras e evitaremos fazer o que te aborreceu. - Raikage fala, visivelmente constrangido por seu erro.

Naruto e Gaara reviram os olhos. Sabiam que era praticamente impossivél a um Kage orgulhoso e um tanto bruto, reconhecer seus erros. Era pedir demais.

- Youko-chan, acredito que não vão mais fazer isso com você. - fala em um tom gentil.

Ficam aliviados em ver que Youko pareceu se aplacar levemente, embora fitasse seu jinchuuriki com uma face aborrecida.

Após alguns minutos, fecha ainda mais a rosto, ficando emburrada e tornando a sentar-se com as pernas cruzadas, retornando a tarefa anterior de alisar as caudas, pois aquele gesto trazia uma sensação boa e aprazivél à ela.

Passada a animosidade na tenda, todos relaxam, menos Tsunade que ainda estava visivelmente irritada pela maneira que seu neto tratava a raposa.

Mordia a língua para se conter de falar mal da bijuu e o que realmente pensava da mesma, lutando para conter sua indignação pelo tratamento que o loiro ofertava a assasina dos pais dele e que quase destruiu o lar deles, duas vezes no passado.

Kyuubi estava sentindo uma ligeira dor no abdomêm e sentia ele se remexer, enquanto sua boca encontrava-se seca há dois dias, assim como também, sentia um sono imenso toma-lhe.

O sono ela compreendia, só não conseguia entender porque não aguentava ficar acordada, pois só dormia outrora dentro de seu jinchuuriki, por não ter nada para fazer.

Sentia que agora era diferente, pois bocejava direto, algo que nunca fez e sentia as pálpebras pesadas sem motivo aparente para a mesma.

Senão bastasse essas sensações irreconheciveís que tomavam aquele corpo, praticamente indecifravél a ela, embora já tivesse se acostumado a andar de coluna ereta. A falta de pelagem ainda a incomodava, além dos sentimentos novos e inquietantes que surgiam com ímpeto nela.

Estava confusa também, porque com seu olfato apurado, quando sentia o aroma de comida, sua boca salivava e seu estômago sacolejava, frente a esses odores que tornaram-se apraziveís à ela.

Sentia que estava sendo obrigada a perguntar ao "idiota", o que era tudo aquilo que aquele corpo sentia, menos, claro, que o toque dele quando ia dete-la, provocava um leve choque.

Para ela, seria demais, pois, já bastava assumir as fraquezas daquele corpo que odiava. Não queria mostrar ainda mais a influência que ele tinha nela.

- Bem, voltando a alguns tópicos que foram tratados nessa reunião extraordinária. Ir atrás dos nukennins e futuramente caçar os bijuus que escaparão e o que fugiu, demorará alguns meses e é praticamente impossivél atualmente, porque precisamos primeiro, reestruturar nossas perdas. Naruto se entenderá com Kyuubi no Youko e a Aliança Shinobi continuará ativa. - Tsunade fala com seu humor visivelmente melhor, após chegar a conclusão por si mesma, que não adiantava nada ficar revoltada e que precisava era se resignar.

Pelo menos, esperava ser capaz disso, porque duvidava muito que conseguiria uma proeza assim.

- Bem, então vou indo, tenho um assunto pendente para resolver. - Naruto se levanta e Bee também- Vamos, Youko-chan?

Ela o ignora e ele suspira cansado, enquanto Bee ia até Tenzou e o puxava para fora da tenda.

Então, cansado pelo teimosia e agressividade nata dela, ele começa a andar para fora da tenda, sabendo que ela seria obrigada a segui-lo.

Não gostava dessa obrigatoriedade dela por causa do fuuin e por isso, tentou ao menos minimizar, chamando-a gentilmente.

Imediatamente, conforme ele se afastava, Kyuubi sente algo já conhecido, puxando-a para junto dele como de costume, sendo isso algo muito forte e que não conseguia lutar contra, por mais que tivesse tentado.

Então, a contragosto, praguejando palavrões que deixaram todos os que estavam no local estarrecidos, segue Naruto, cerrando os dentes e as juntas, caminhando em direção a abertura da tenda, pisando fortemente no chão de terra batido.

Ao chegar na saída, o loiro nota que Tenzou tentava não olhar fixamente para Kyuubi e desconfiou que Bee, que havia ido na frente, provavelmente, havia-o alertado para a estranha possesividade que ele sentia dela. Não compreendia o porque de sentir isso pela mesma.

Naquele momento, Tenzou se recordava de inicialmente não ter acreditado quando ouviu, após despertar no dia anterior, que kyuubi no Youko estava fora do selo de Naruto e com uma forma feminina.

Aquilo parecia surreal demais e não pôde verificar antes da reunião, pois, somente havia recebido alta da Tenda Médica há uma hora.

Mal havia recebido alta e já havia sido convocado para a reunião, sobre caratér de urgência, passando a ser conduzido imediatamente por um ninja até a Tenda que acontecia a reunião dos Kages.

Após andar alguns minutos, Naruto vira para trás e vê Bee e Tenzou os seguindo.

Então, estanca o passo e fala, olhando irado para eles e falando em um tom mortal:

- Já disse que não preciso...

Os dois ficam estagnados pela aura assasina que emanava dele, não ousando mais segui-lo.

Porém, acabaram se distraindo e passaram a olhar atentamente Kyuubi se afastando, para depois olharem para o chão por causa do olhar fulminante que o Sannin dispensou a eles ao notar a atenção destes para com Youko, enquanto eles se amaldiçoavam mentalmente, por terem se esquecido momentaneamente, do ciúmes imenso que este sentia pela raposa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma fanfiction do meu otouto:

.

.

O Diário Da Raposa

.

.

.

Sinopse: "O garoto retesou os músculos frente ao espelho, que ficaram ainda mais definidos em seu peitoral magro e forte, grande parte dele coberto em tinta vermelha, a tatuagem em suas costas, pouco abaixo do ombro direito, era a razão por que o chamavam de Raposa, uma das razões..."

.

.

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Originais

Gêneros: Ação, Aventura, Comédia, Ficção Científica, Mistério, Romance, Suspense

Avisos: Álcool, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo

.

.

.

..

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Estou adiantando a postagem deste capítulo, como um pedido de desculpas, por ter ficado tempo demais na reunião.

Imagino o quanto deve ter sido chato... Piorando pelo fato, que limito no máximo a quatro páginas no word. A média é três.

É que fica mais fácil para eu revisar, que os capitulos grandes costumeiros que postava, que iam no minímo a oito páginas e acabava passando erros ortográficos.

E olha, que "enxuguei" bastante esses capítulos que rolou a reunião, tirando conversas e reações desnecessárias, deixando somente o essencial, o principal ( me senti como o Bee agora srssrrsr).

A partir desse capítulo, mais três ou quatro, rolará o especial. O primeiro e sobre os bijuus. Inclusive, explicando como Youko-chan saiu fora do fuuin.

Novamente, minhas sinceras desculpas.

Espero que pelo menos esse capítulo tenha ficado bom, para compensar o anterior, que com certeza ficou massante. Acredito que por causa da reunião ter durado cinco capítulos, só sendo finalizado neste.


	9. 誘惑  Yuuwaku  tentação

Naruto sabia que sentia atração pela Kyuubi, mas, não compreendia porque agia com tanta possesividade...

Enquanto isso, o loiro tem que lidar com a tentação ao seu lado na cama...

E uma boa notícia XDDDD

Já publiquei o primeiro especial da fanfiction, que será formada por 4 Atos, sendo o quarto o derradeiro em uma fanfiction, que terá mais um especial depois deste e provavelmente um outro ou mais, conforme o desenrolar das fases da fanfiction Shokuzai.

A capa eu farei assim que voltar da faculdade, á noite ^ ^

O link está abaixo, acima do capítulo XDDD

.

.

Eis o link: Especiais da fanfiction Shokuzai (贖罪 - Redenção).

Agora, boa leitura. XDDDDD

.

.

..

.

Cap. 9 - 誘惑 ( Yuuwaku - tentação)

Já longe dali, Naruto suspira cansado. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Bem, notou que estava atraído pela raposa, mas mesmo assim, não compreendia o porque de tamanha possesividade, pois considerava que era meramente uma atração, não justificando completamente seu comportamento perante os homens que ficavam comendo-a com os olhos.

Após meia hora, chegam na barraca destinada a ele em que dormia antes da luta.

Notava que o acampamento estava consideravelmente agitado, mas, ignorou, pois já tinha problemas suficientes no momento e confessava que mal via a hora de poder comer novamente o ramen do Ichiraku.

A barraca de Naruto era maior que as dos demais shinobis, possuindo em seu interior uma mesinha baixa e duas cadeiras rústicas, uma cama, um apoio para as roupas e um outro para papeís, contendo em cima dele, diversos pergaminhos.

Quanto ao banho, tomavam em um riacho ali perto.

Existiam dois. Um usado por homens, outros por mulheres que se banhavam de maiô ou biquini por motivos óbvios e que nunca iam desacompanhadas e sim, sempre em grupo, claro.

A raposa olhava a barraca atentamente, até que ouve a voz dele:

- Tem um pouco de frutas, aqui. Deve estar com fome... quando comeu desde que saiu? - pergunta preocupado.

- Nunca e não estou com essa tal de fome... - falava em seu tom irritado caracteristíco, para depois por as mãos na barriga, quando este ronca, enquanto olhava curiosa para seu abdomên, com as orelhas voltadas para a frente.

- Bem, pode comer o quiser - fala sorrindo - Mais tarde, providenciarei mais comida se necessário. Vou treinar mentalmente um pouco e deixarei um Kage Bushin com você, para que caso sinta fome ou sede, possa pedir comida a ele, pois, preciso me concentrar e não posso ser interrompido.

Fala notando que ela encarava a comida, sentando na cadeira e passando a esticar a cabeça, enquanto seu nariz se mexia levemente, farejando as frutas.

Achou-a muito fofa, ainda mais com o olhar curioso que dispensava as frutas, como se as analisasse atentamente.

Desconfiando que ela não sabia como comer e nem beber, adequadamente, descontando o fato que não sabia que alimento era aquele, além de saber que a mesma era orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda, decidiu ensina-la sem esta pedir.

Pois, mesmo sabendo que ela chegou a engolir ninjas durante um ataque, não fizera por fome em decorrência de ser uma massa de chakra.

Agora, era diferente e tudo ainda era muito novo para a bijuu, sem contar o fato que esta poderia acabar se engasgando, caso tentasse abocanhar de uma vez, como quando fez na forma de uma raposa imensa há anos atrás, por não saber como comer de pouco em pouco, como era necessário atualmente:

- Quer saber? Vou comer uma fruta antes do treino mental... estou com muita fome.

Pegou propositalmente de maneira devagar uma fruta, tomando o cuidado dela ter voltado sua atenção a ele, para em seguida comer, ensinando-a através de demonstrações, sem falar nada, a necessidade de comer os alimentos em mordidas, tomando o cuidado de engolindo após mastigar, antes de morder novamente, notando que ela observava com água na boca e depois, deixando no canto da travessa os restos, no caso a semente e o caule.

- Vou beber um pouco de água também, porque estou com sede.

Pegou a jarra de barro contendo água ali no lado, virando em um copo e bebendo, notando que todos os seus movimentos eram seguidos minunciosamente, vendo claramente que ela estava aprendendo.

Com certeza no quesito beber água, era algo extremamente novo, ao contrário de comer, que meramente precisou aprender a comer de pedaço em pedaço e não de uma vez.

Porém, para beber, ela precisava aprender como virar o líquido através de um recepiente, neste caso, um copo, sem derramar pelo canto da boca, sendo mais uma questão de jeito do que de técnica em si.

Enquanto se virava para sair da barraca e invocar Kage Bushins adicionais, notou pelo canto dos olhos, ela pegando uma fruta e um tanto hesitante, mordendo, para em seguida exibir um imenso sorriso, enquanto suas caudas abanavam de felicidade.

- Agora, mandarei um Kage Bushin para me vingar dos desgraçados que te bateram e a humilharam. - fala enquanto se dirige para a saída da barraca, já fazendo selos.

Youko apenas olhou e não falou nada, enquanto enchia sua boca para em seguida engolir o alimento com ligeira dificuldade, tornando a pegar outra fruta, alternando com beber água e comendo sem parar, sentindo que aos poucos, seu estômago parava de reclamar.

Como o loiro esperava, nas primeiras vezes que ela bebeu água no copo, o líquido acabou vazando pelos cantos da boca, até que após várias vezes, ela conseguiu beber sem derrubar.

O loiro previu também que a raposa passaria mal, se continuasse comendo daquele jeito. Mas, não adiantaria falar, pois, Youko não era do tipo que o ouviria e suspira cansado, sabendo que esta acabaria aprendendo da pior forma. Tendo uma indigestão.

Nisso, já do lado de fora, cria cem Kage Bushins que saem em sentidos diferentes para investigarem o local da estátua dos bijuus, localizando-o pelos chakras envolta do mesmo e em outros lugares, para estender a busca por indícios e investigando vários quilômetros, enquanto dois se deslocavam pelo acampamento, detectando os culpados, pois o original os indentificara pelas memórias de alguns, graças a um dos novos poderes oriundos da Kyuubi.

Menos um que entrou na tenda e sentou na cadeira em frente a raposa, que continuava dedicando-se a comer e beber euforicamente com certa ferocidade, surpreendendo o Kage Bushin, tanto quanto o original que já havia sentado para fazer o treino mental, após usar um jutsu para proteger o perímetro da barraca.

O Kage Bushin, assim como o original, previa o que ia acontecer se ela continuasse comendo e bebendo naquele ritmo alarmante.

A técnica utilizada pelo loiro, envolvia uma sequência complexa de selos e que depois, era preciso bater com a mão direita espalmada no chão, para que surgisse riscos diversos, côncavos, que depois pareciam serem absorvidos pelo solo.

Aquele fuuin era exclusivo do Clã Uzumaki, pois, somente um descendente poderia usar.

Esse jutsu consistia em criar uma espécie de barreira circular, côncava, praticamente invisivél, no perímetro selecionado mentalmente pelo usuário e que também denunciaria a aproximação de alguém nos seus arredores, desde que estivesse potencialmente perto de atravessa-la.

No caso, Naruto sentiria a sensação de que havia algo, por mais que estivesse meditando ou dormindo e também, protegia contra ataques diretos de intensidade leve à moderada, mas, que se desfazia em alguns minutos após sofrer o primeiro ataque, por não ser próprio para conter esse tipo de dano.

E se alguém tentasse entrar, a parede invisivél impediria-o momentaneamente.

Os Uzumakis dividiram os selamentos em várias categorias e dentro dessas categorias, havia a classificação através de niveís, conforme a dificuldade de execução e finalidade do mesmo, existindo inclusive aqueles considerados kinjutsus e muitos que somente podiam ser usados se o usuário possuísse um chakra particularmente poderoso, acima da média tida para os padrões do clã Uzumaki.

Senão possuísse, morreria após executar o jutsu ou durante a execução do mesmo.

Havia alguns com essas consequências dentre esses proibidos e outros, que causavam diversos danos e muitos destes, irreversivéis.

Isso sem contar, que dentre as classificações conforme os nivéis dos jutsus, havia duas classes: Contínua e Fixa e ambas tendo o mesmo tipo de jutsu, mas, com alguns selos diferentes entre si.

A classe das Contínuas, consistia daquelas que eram mais resistentes do que a similar da classe Fixa, mas, que exigiam que o usuário estivesse ao alcançe do jutsu e alguns eram mais exigentes, no caso de alguns kekkais (barreiras), que exigiam o usuário dentro do mesmo em decorrência das Contínuas, absorverem chakra dos mesmos para ser mantida, enquanto fornecia uma maior resistência a danos.

Como muitos destes jutsus somente podiam ser usados pelos descendentes do clã, chakra não era um problema para eles e o consumo era muito pouco e praticamente irrisório para um Uzumaki.

A classe dos Fixos, consistia em usar chakra apenas uma vez para usar a técnica e só. Isso permitia liberdade ao usuário de se afastar se quisesse, não sendo necessário ficar no local. Porém, comparando-se no quesito resistência e potência, os Contínuos superavam os Fixos.

Tudo era uma questão de uso conforme a necessidade do momento.

Isso provava o porque do clã do loiro ainda é considerado o mais poderoso nas técnicas de selamento e praticamente o único especialista no mesmo, pois, era a base de praticamente todos os seus jutsus particulares, com excessão de alguns poucos.

Muitos fuuins só podiam ser usados por um descendente e que também contavam com seu Kekkei Genkai exclusivo, as correntes de chakra que podiam selar os movimentos daqueles presos por ela, sendo demasiadamente efetivo contra youmas e até bijuus, além da imensa vitalidade que possuíam, demorando para envelhecer, além da quantidade de chakra, que era muito maior do que a média.

Optou por fazer o selamento mais básico e efetivo, conforme o tamanho da barreira, sendo proporcional ao consumo de chakra, que era realizado aos poucos, para manter pelo tempo que fosse aquele kekkai, que era do tipo Contínuo, possuindo uma resistência particularmente maior a danos do que a técnica similar que era Fixa.

Esse jutsu não oferecia danos ao chakra do usuário, pois somente um Uzumaki podia usar e eles tinham muito chakra, sem contar, que era uma das técnicas tidas como básica para o clã, além de que, especificamente para Naruto, não era um problema por ele ser também um jinchuuriki e ter o bijuu mais poderoso dentre eles.

.

.

.

.

.

A noite cai, quando termina termina seu treino mental e absorve toda a experiência dos clones responsaveís por bater nos shinobis, sabendo que eles conseguiram localizar todos os agressores de Youko. Já os outros enviados para investigar, não enviaram nenhuma informação, indicando que não haviam encontrado nada ainda.

Absorve também a experiência do que ficou observando Youko, quando se desfez em fumaça, revelando o quanto ela estava faminta e com sede, não havendo se saciado completamente só com as frutas, sendo necessário várias vezes o clone buscar algo para ela comer e encher várias vezes a jarra de água, até que ela foi dormir na cama, já satisfeita e exausta.

Isso, após ela se recuperar da imensa dor abdominal que sentiu por comer demais, sendo preciso ao clone sair e providenciar algum remédio para aliviar o estômago dela, aproveitando o ensejo para explicar o porque daquilo, com ela ouvindo a contragosto.

O Kage Bushin também a impediu de ir perturbar o original para se distrair, enquanto este meditava, visando querer irrita-lo um pouco, pois estava cansada de ficar ali sem fazer nada.

A mesma agora estava virada de costas para a entrada e dormindo a sono alto, com as caudas envolta de seu corpo, este praticamente em posição fetal e abraçando uma das caudas felpudas e apoiando a cabeça em outra, com a face serena e uma respiração lenta e compassada.

Fica hipnotizado pela beleza dela, que parecia um anjo dormindo de forma serena e sorriu gentilmente.

Se não fosse as orelhas e as caudas, diria que era somente uma jovem belíssima e muito atraente e não uma bijuu secular, que adorava o caos e a confusão.

Come algumas frutas e um lanche que seu clone trouxe um pouco antes dele terminar o treino mental, para depois beber um copo de água e ir aliviar-se um pouco longe dali e no limite do fuuin, para não despertar Youko, retornando em seguida.

Começa a despir-se, ficando apenas de calça, tomando o devido cuidado de manter uma distância consideravél da bijuu enquanto se deitava, além de evitar pisar em alguma cauda, pois, o cheiro dela o inebriava e não era nenhum canalha que se aproveitaria de uma mulher, mesmo sendo uma youma.

Mas, era um homem e Youko, além de ser muito sexy e linda, provocava sensações intensas nele que faziam ele deseja-la e muito.

Nisso, vira o rosto e observa por alguns minutos, a face adormecida da mesma e os cabelos rubros espalhados pelo lençol e como ela estava deitada de costas para a entrada da cabana improvisada, logo, ele tinha uma visão plena de seu rosto e parte do colo, além de notar mais atentamente o quanto as mãos eram pequenas e delicadas e os pés também.

A cama não chegava a ser de casal, mas, era um pouco maior que uma de solteiro.

Notava pela respiração compassada, que ela estava de fato, dormindo profundamente, toda encolhida e dando um ar meigo à mesma.

O loiro dobra o braço e apoia somente o antebraço e o lado de seu tronco, ficando com este um pouco acima do colchão, olhando sua bijuu atentamente.

Não resistindo a tamanha beleza e perfeição dos traços harmônicos da mesma, delicadamente, leva uma das mãos até uma madeixa rubra que caira na face delicada e a retira.

Ao fazer isso, sente que os fios eram como a mais pura seda e acaricia um deles, para depois, aproxima-lo do nariz, aspirando o cheiro inebriante dela.

Sem se conter, ele leva sua mão ao rosto delicado e o acaricia gentilmente com o dorso, tomando o devido cuidado de não desperta-la e sentindo que parecia estar hipnotizado. Tanto, que não resiste e toca os lábios dela com a ponta do dedo indicador, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos.

Sua mente começara a nublar e deturpar seus pensamentos e consciência, enquanto um desejo imenso surgia nele com ímpeto, ao mesmo tempo que sua mente era preenchida agora por devaneios eróticos.

Ao notar que ela se mexe levemente e as orelhas felpudas também, afasta a mão subitamente, com se despertasse da espécie de transe que encontrava-se momentos antes, percebendo o quão fora longe em sua contemplação pela bijuu.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados, dissipando os pensamentos pervertidos, para em seguida, olhar para o teto, suspirando cansado e notando que o sono não vinha.

Tomou a decisão de procurar o mais cedo possivél alguma garota para ter relações, pois, assim, tinha esperanças que isso aplacasse o seu lado pervertido, pois, já fazia uma semana que não tinha nenhum contato e isso estava fazendo sua libido ir para as alturas, tornando-o ainda mais suscessivél ao corpo extremamente sexy e perfeito da Kyuubi.

Bem, era isso que ele pensava e que tinha esperanças que quando pudesse aliviar sua libido sexual, ficaria mais resistente aos encantos do corpo belo e sexy da bijuu, antes que acabasse cometendo uma loucura que se arrependeria e que o faria se envergonhar, como homem e shinobi, duvidando que fosse capaz de se perdoar por isso.

Com isso, pensava resignado, que de fato, estava seguindo todos os passos do Ero-sennin, se assemelhando demasiadamente a ele, diferenciando-se apenas por não estar escrevendo um livro como o mesmo fazia, além de não estar viajando por aí, por mais que quisesse fazer isso.

Foi obrigado a lutar e degladiar com a insônia, até que esta foi vencida e ele finalmente pode dormir.

Porém, acabou tendo sonhos praticamente indecentes com Youko, fazendo-o despertar no meio da noite com seu membro ereto, sendo preciso que ele se masturbasse, para depois dormir, amaldiçoando-se por estar muito tempo sem contato intímo e por sua mente ser muito fértil no sentido erótico, para o seu próprio bem.

Quando voltou para a cama, virou o rosto para o lado, bufando de raiva, por ter perdido momentaneamente o sono e tendo que lutar novamente para dormir, enquanto procurava desesperadamente, não sonhar com nada pervertido, para que conseguisse ter uma noite decente de sono, pois estava cansado e queria descansar para acordar bem disposto no dia seguinte.

.

..

.

.

Já publiquei o primeiro especial da fanfiction, formado por 4 Atos, sendo o quarto o derradeiro.

Eis o link: Especiais da fanfiction Shokuzai (贖罪 - Redenção).

Não coloquei nessa fanfiction, pois teria que colocar alguns avisos adicionais e muitos não iriam ler por causa destes avisos a mais.

Usarei a mitologia que criei para usar nas fanfictions do meu otouto ( O Trovão Alaranjado da Folha e a continuação dessa fanfic, que é De volta ao começo... e dos quais, eu sou co-autora) e duas minhas, uma delas sendo Futari no Kokoro, essas três estão interligadas entre si, juntamente com essa outra de minha autoria, a fanfiction Deuses.

Futari é a única delas que não é necessário ler, pois farei explicação dela em O trovão Alaranjado da Folha. Deuses, é interessante ler, mas, não indicado, a não ser que seja uma pessoa que queria saber praticamente tudo sobre a personagem Kyuubi no Yuki, sendo que a raposa alva de nove caudas e de olhos azuis é na verdade uma tennin, tendo como seu nome verdadeiro, Amaterasu Oumikami e sendo reencarnação da Deusa da Criação de mesmo nome, cujo corpo morro na fanfiction Deuses, contendo o ex-Deus da criação e seu marido/irmão, que se tornou um Caído, se transformando no Deus da Destruição, para salvar toda a vida no globo e evitar a destruição do universo pelo mesmo.

Apenas vou alterar algumas coisas que tem na fanfiction Deuses, visando adapta-la para Shokuzai, não havendo a queda do Deus da Criação e nem a morte do corpo da Deusa da Criação.

Apenas os dois primeiros capítulos e uma parte do terceiro, até as criações das diversas dimensões e de uma delas, por Susano no Mikoto, são iguais a da outra fanfiction e por isso, postarei os dois Atos juntos, por ser desnecessário uma maior revisão dos mesmos.

A partir daí, fiz alterações muito signficativas, incluindo o nascimento de mais dois Deuses, tirando Susano no Mikoto, que na fanfiction Deuses, era a única filha deles direta, gerada no ventre de Amaterasu Oumikami, tendo como pai, Tsukiomi no Mikoto, ambos irmãos e Deuses Criadores.

E foi mal as divagações aí em cima e um trecho que nada tem a ver com a fanfiction Shokuzai, mas, que foi escrita no embalo srsrrsrsrsrrs.


	10. Gaara e Ino

Bem, para meus queridos leitores e queridas leitoras, segue-se um capítulo que fiz, atendendo a pedidos XDDDDDDD

E também, deixando meu lado pervo feliz eheheheheheh

Segue o primeiro hentai da fanfiction, dos muitos que viram e que procurarei colocar, se a situação na fic permitir, no caso, enredo XDDDDDDDD

Espero que gostem do capítulo ^ ^

Na primeira parte devaneios da Ino e explicação de como ela e Gaara acabaram se casando. Como foi, etc e tal...

Na outra parte, é o hentai caliente hehehehe

E um aviso também, que não consigo escrever obscenidades no ato ^ ^

Não me perguntem o porquê, pois nem eu nem mesmo sei os motivos srrsrsrrs

Bem, sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

E desculpem a demora.

.

..

.

Cap. 10 - Gaara e Ino.

.

.

..

.

Ino caminhava pelo acampamento distraidamente, remexendo alguns papeís que trazia nos braços, levantando a cabeça ao avistar a barraca imensa com os Kanjis de Kazekage.

Não consegue impedir seus olhos de varrerem o campo, notando muitos ninjas cansados e abatidos.

Não podia culpa-los, afinal, a guerra havia durado três anos e mesmo vencendo Madara, ela não terminara, pois, havia outros lá fora que precisavam ser detidos.

Três longos anos longe de Konoha no Gakure, assim como seus civís, que foram levados à Vila fundada pela Aliança, para garantir maior proteção destes e os que tinham alguma habilidade ninja, foram convocados como guardas naquele período de guerra, ajudando as sentinelas que resguardavam a gigantesca Vila fundada.

Apesar do tamanho, permitia concentrar melhor as tropas, facilitando assim a proteção e intensificando-a, fora o treinamento um pouco mais avançado e diário, que todos os civis recebiam, para poderem lidar com alguns problemas simples e caso algo ou alguém transpassasse as defesas da grande muralha que circundava à vila, os moradores teriam uma chance maior de reação frente a algum invasor.

Mesmo após a vitória na luta contra Madara, não era ainda seguro voltar à Vila de origem, porque existia a ameaça de Kabuto e Sasuke, além das dos bijuus, obrigando as pessoas a continuarem convivendo com aquelas de costumes diferentes dos seus.

As confusões por causa disso eram mínimas, devido a rigídez do policiamento, para evitar conflitos civis por causa de algumas rivalidades dentre Vilas e os ânimos exaltados de muitos por ficarem longe da terra natal, em um local estranho, convivendo com antigos inimigos e que agora, estavam unidos para sobreviverem a guerra de proporções gigantescas, que já perdurava três anos, sem qualquer notícia que terminaria em breve.

O mais problemático, segundo vários shinobis, incluindo Anbus, foi a convivência forçada dos Senhores Feudais de cada país, que foram obrigados a conviver praticamente próximos uns dos outros, pois as mansões eram praticamente coladas uma nas outras.

Antes, compartilhavam uma única morada, mas, devido a algumas confusões entre si, eles construíram uma mansão para cada um, segundo os seus gostos, mas, orientados que as mesmas deviam ficar lado a lado.

Com isso, diminuiu um pouco a animosidade dentre eles.

Porém, ainda estavam irritados por não poderem sair para suas caminhadas costumeiras, sendo obrigados a ficarem praticamente trancados em um perímetro definido e que os mesmos, achavam "absurdo" e "irracional", com o passar dos anos.

Muitos ninjas não aguentavam as frescuras e reclamações constantes deles.

Por isso, a Aliança se viu obrigada a fazer um esquema de remanejamento de shinobis a cada dois meses, por estes ficarem estafados pelos nobres, algo considerado alarmante, porque muitos recebiam treinamentos severos para lidar com as emoções, mas, os nobres conseguiam fazer muitos perderem o auto-controle rigoroso que possuíam.

Os criados não se irritavam facilmente pelas inconveniências do humor dos nobres, pois, estavam acostumados com seus senhores que meramente para os mesmos, apenas ficaram mais rabugentos do que o normal, desde que foram obrigados a ficarem praticamente confinados em seus palacetes que eram simples para os mesmos em virtude dos padrões de luxo que estavam acostumados, mas, que para os civis, eram extremamente luxuosos.

Desperta de suas recordações, fitando a cabana imensa, pertencente ao seu esposo e que não queria encontra-lo, para não correr o risco de discutir novamente com ele, pois, tiveram uma discussão calorosa ontem, cujo tema central era Kyuubi no Youko e Uzumaki Naruto.

Irritada com a discussão, ela saiu da barraca bufando de raiva, ignorando os protestos de seu esposo e quase varou a noite toda nas tendas médicas, prestando auxílio aos enfermos e permitindo-se dormir numa das tendas a parte, destinadas ao repouso das equipes médicas, que consistia em um quarto improvisado de 3X3 metros, que possuía uma cama rústica e uma cômoda pequena para apoiar as roupas de uso pessoal dos iryo-nins, enquanto ficavam perto dos pacientes, para com isso, prestarem melhor auxílio aos mesmos.

Não pode enviar outra em seu lugar, mesmo sendo agora a chefe de um dos Acampamentos Médicos, porque as suas duas auxiliares estavam ocupadas em cirúrgias emergênciais e a ideia também, de uma outra garota indo ver seu esposo a sós, não a agradava, pois confessava ser ciumenta também.

Poderia ter enviado um homem, mas, não encontrou nenhum outro iryo-nin disponivél e não podia ter auxiliares masculinos, por causa do ciúmes demasiado que o seu marido sentia dela.

Com isso, não teve escolha, além de suspirar pesadamente, tentando se acalmar, procurando não pensar na discussão de ontem, para poder entregar os relatórios a ele com relativa calma, para depois sair dali.

No intímo, não sabendo porque fazia algo assim, julgando que provavelmente era por vingança, no sentido dele não a ter, depois de duas semanas separados por diversos fatores e que provavelmente, fora um dos estopins da discursão inflamada de ambos na noite anterior.

Ino e ele estavam casados há um ano e só fariam a cerimônia de casamento oficial quando a guerra terminasse.

A única coisa boa na guerra, foi que por causa dela, eles acabaram ficando muito próximos, no sentido que como os inimigos eram Zetsus e a Equipe ANBU de Interrogação, quase não tinha trabalho, os que sabiam usar os Sousen no Jutsus, foram remanejados temporariamente conforme a necessidade crescente de Iryo-nins.

Ino, que fora ensinada por Sakura, a ex-discípula oficial de Tsunade e pela outra discípula da Senju e braço direito da mesma, Shizune, foi designada não somente como auxiliar pessoal de Sakura, como também, coordenadora das equipes de cirurgia de um dos Acampamentos Médicos, em que Sakura era chefe, sendo este outrora, o maior dos setores existentes na Aliança Shinobi.

Por causa de sua importância e tamanho, foi o alvo principal, sendo as demais em torno desta, atingidas pelo ataque massivo para com a principal e não sofreram maiores danos, pois os sobreviventes do primeiro ataque, fugiram, além de outros antes destes, que saíram dali antes do primeiro ataque, dos muitos que se seguiram consecutivamente após este.

Isso foi graças ao aviso de Karin, que possuía o mesmo cargo de Ino e que como era uma sensora de chakra, detectou a aproximação daquele que odiava e que não possuía mais nenhum sentimento, além de ser atualmente, noiva de Ibiki da Anbu de Interrogação de Konoha e com isso, muitas outras vidas foram salvas, evitando com isso, que o número de mortos aumentasse ainda mais e se muitos desses que morreram, a tivessem ouvido quando vivos, não duvidando dela por causa do antigo passado desta, teriam com certeza sobrevivido.

Haruno também fora, além de chefe, supervisora de assuntos relacionados a cuidados, tratamentos e diversos outros assuntos, raramente pondo a mão em algum paciente em conta dos assuntos que tinha que tratar e do fato de também supervisionar toda a estrutura de atendimento e os tratamentos dispensados aos pacientes.

Ino havia ficado com a função de tratar os pacientes, auxiliar a rosada em diversos assuntos e quando necessário, levar relatórios aos Kages, algo que a irritava, pelo menos, no início.

Com a entrada de uma outra jovem, Sayuri, como segunda ajudante da Sakura, a loira ficou responsavél por levar ao Kazekage e à Hokage. A outra, ficou de levar relatórios ao Tsuchikage, Raikage e Mizukage.

Ela só ficara com dois, pois, Tsunade era a que mais recebia visitas dela com relatórios e os demais nem tanto.

Com isso, passou a ver Gaara muitas vezes, notando o modo como ele a olhava, de maneira profunda e misteriosa, que inicialmente a irritava, juntamente com os comentários dele que soavam como irritantes para a mesma, que rebatia, ofendendo-o e o encarando, para ficar aturdida em seguida, ao vê-lo sorrir maliciosamente, como se apreciasse seu comportamento altivo e guerreiro.

Como era orgulhosa, não se deslocou, como uma criança assustada, pedindo para trocar com Sayuri.

Não trocou com a amiga, por fazer questão de enfrenta-lo, julgando na época que os motivos que a levaram a não trocar, foi para ele não pensar que ela era fraca, além de sentir raiva dele, que sempre fazia questão de tira-la do sério, fulminando com a vontade de mostrar-se superiora, ignorando o que o seu coração de fato sentia nós últimos meses pelo "ruivo baka e irritante", como era chamado por ela.

Passou a ignora-lo, alterando com olhares frios ao mesmo, que não se abalava e limitava-se apenas a sorrir de canto, olhando todos os gestos dela atentamente, através de seus olhos verdes que começavam a foca-la, sempre quando ela chegava.

Após alguns meses, começou a dar flores à loira, que questionava-se como ele as conseguia, visto que estavam em campo de batalha.

Como esperado pelo ruivo, que decidira avançar no seu plano de aproximação para com Yamanaka, indo ao passo seguinte, as flores amoleceram o coração dela gradativamente.

Aproveitando o ensejo que a fazia baixar a guarda, começou a puxar conversa, não deixando-se abalar pelas palavras rudes da mesma, que não estava ainda com todas as suas barreiras destruídas.

Após quatro meses, começava a por a terceira parte de seu plano em ação, notando que as flores conseguiram "aplacar" consideravelmente a loira, mas, não sendo o suficiente, ainda.

Começa então a provoca-la novamente.

Com a diferença de antes, que estas provocações eram de cunho sexual e dentre estas por exemplo, ficando apenas de peça intíma, propositalmente, antes da mesma entrar na barraca dele, fazendo-a toda a vez que o via, transpirar estarrecida, por não imaginava que ele podia ser um pervertido com toda aquela pompa de frieza.

Aquele constraste a excitava e muito, fazendo-a lutar contra os sentimentos que a tomavam por seis meses, resistindo as investidas exigentes e ousadas do ruivo, que mostrava todo o seu desejo e inclusive amor, através do olhar apaixonado que era dispensado somente a Yamanaka, pois, com o tempo, o desejo virou paixão e a paixão, amor, principalmente ao ver o quão ela era orgulhosa e não se intimidava, enfrentando-o de igual para igual com a cabeça erguida.

As do tipo "guerreira" e altiva, eram as que mais o atraiam, pois apreciava as "batalhas verbais" que tratava, sendo substituídas em seguida pelas de contato, regadas a beijos cálidos, carícias ardentes e sexo.

Enfim, rendida aos desejos que a assolavam impiedosamente nos últimos meses, se envolve com o ruivo, inicialmente por desejo, em busca do prazer carnal, para depois começarem a namorar, quando passa a retribuir o sentimento de amor, com a mesma intensidade que ele nutria por ela.

Então, após um ano de namoro, se casaram em uma cerimônia simples na presença de amigos e dos demais Kages.

A loira tomava remédio para não engravidar, mas, sonhando com o fim da guerra, assim como ele, para que ambos pudessem experimentar a alegria de serem pais, tendo a parte do amor de cada um, em um pequeno ser que amariam desde que fosse gerado.

Com isso, não conseguia deixar de se emocionar, pois sempre imaginava como seria e sabia que Gaara queria e muito ser pai, desconfiando que ele iria ser um típico "pai coruja", não deixando de rir ao pensar nisso.

Desperta de seus devaneios, quando se aproxima da entrada, seu semblante tornando a ficar chateado, inspirando profundamente, para entrar, enquanto se concentrava para não ceder em nada do que ele falasse e fizesse.

Porém, vê tudo escuro e acha estranho, passando a chama-lo.

Não obtendo resposta, começa a temer, já começando a concentrar chakra nas mãos, preparando-se para lutar, quando alguém tapa a sua boca, fazendo-a se debater para tentar escapar, enquanto sentia o mesmo imobilizando ela com algo, retresando seu corpo no dela, que amaldiçoava-se por não ter se preparado melhor para lutar, por ter tido que ficar cuidando direto de pacientes, sem ter quase tempo livre, fora descansar, não conseguindo com isso, treinar adequadamente.

- Por que não voltou quando te chamei, pedindo desculpas? - Gaara pergunta roucamente no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar pelo tom, enquanto se amaldiçoava por ter demonstrado uma fraqueza momentânea.

- Seu idiota! Quer me matar do coração, é?

Pergunta irada, mesmo com as faces levemente rubras, sentindo este retresar-se ainda mais em seu corpo, passando a acaricia-lo, com esta tentando inutilmente ignorar as carícias certeiras e prazerosas do mesmo.

- Claro que não... não quero ficar viúvo, além de que, não suportaria perder a guerreira que me diverte e muito, sendo birrenta e teimosa demais, além de ter um corpo que deixa qualquer homem louco... - fala com os olhos carregados de luxúria, tendo um sorriso malicioso que brincava em seus lábios, fazendo o coração da loira bater violentamente contra o esterno, enquanto sua respiração aumentava.

Suas reações eram ampliadas pelas mãos exigentes e famintas do ruivo, que passeavam sedentemente pela pele acetinada dela em um misto de desejo e despero, acabando por fazê-la se contorcer levemente, para depois falar com visivél dificuldade pelas sensações intensas que estavam sendo despertadas nela.

- Me solta, Kazekage! Tenho que voltar para a Tenda médica, pois há pessoas que necessitam de mim... ao contrário de você... pois não o perdo... aaaaaaah!

Não consegue terminar de falar, pois sua face que há pouco estava irritada, se dissipou, enquanto se contorcia, gemendo, pois uma das mãos do Gaara estava em seus seios, após enfia-la embaixo do sutiã e da blusa dela, apertando um dos mamilos entrumescidos, enquanto que com a outra mão, adentrara na calcinha, passando a acariciar a feminilidade úmida de sua esposa, tudo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo dela, para depois, senti-la arfar, sorrindo vitorioso, murmurando em um tom rouco, repleto de volúpia.

- Estou tão necessitado... sabe que não tenho esse corpo delicioso há mais de duas semanas... eu preciso tanto que me trate...

O tom fez mais arrepios brotarem nela, enquanto ele depositava um beijo possesivo, repleto de desejo e luxúria na curva do pescoço acetinado de Yamanaka, mantendo-a ainda com os pulsos presos para não ser atacado, pois, com certeza, ela revidaria, porque ainda não estava completamente rendida pelo prazer.

- Baka! Me solta! - ela exclama contendo os gemidos, enquanto lutava para parar de se contorcer e manter ao mesmo tempo o foco dela, no caso, na discursão da noite anterior, para não cair na lábia de seu marido e no desejo que aflorava em seu corpo, que também sentia a falta do corpo másculo do ruivo junto dela, amando-a.

- Por que luta contra o que deseja... sei que me deseja tanto quanto eu... seu corpo não mente, pois se excitou rápido demais com meus toques... não acha?

Ela o vê sorrindo maliciosamente, sentindo se perder nos orbes verdes claros, assim como sua mente, que se entregava gradativamente ao imenso desejo que se apoderou dela, por mais que lutasse contra.

- Não acho! Me solta! Seu... aaaaaaaaaaah!

Ela responde com a voz entrecortada pelo desejo, porque antes que conseguisse completar sua fala, ele rasgou suas roupas, supreendendo-a, acabando por deixa-la nua, retornando as carícias, sem ter mais o empecilho das roupas, pois também estava completamente nú.

- Seu...!

É silenciada por um beijo sedento, repleto de angústia e desespero, com o corpo do ruivo clamando desesperadamente pelo dela, que tentou não perceber o falo rígido deste roçando em sua bunda como se a acariciasse.

Com tudo isso, ela não consegue mais resistir e entreabre a boca para ele, enquanto geme abafado.

As línguas de ambos se encontraram e começaram uma dança erótica, enquanto Yamanaka cedia aos seus desejos, que não podiam mais ser contidos, enquanto se contorcia sobre as carícias exigentes dele em seus seios, acariciando-os e volta e meia apertando o mamilo, enquanto que a outra mão máscula, continuava acariciando sua feminilidade, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais úmida de desejo.

Ele a encosta da mesa, enquanto seus lábios descem pela curva do pescoço, chupando e mordendo, arrancando mais gemidos sôsfregos desta.

Gruda então seu corpo no dela, principalmente sua virilha com esta sentindo o quanto ele já estava excitado, passando a tocar o falo túrgico, fazendo questão de provocar ainda mais o seu marido, ao massagear seu membro rígido com as mãos sedentas, sentindo e vendo o quanto já estava entrumescido, fazendo-a delirar.

Ele desce seus lábios, beijando e mordiscando, indo dos lábios para o pescoço, depois para o colo e finalmente para os seios, recomeçando a "brincar" com estes, usando seus lábios, mordiscando-os, arrancando gritinhos dela, enquanto sorri vitorioso, sentindo-a completamente rendida em seus braços fortes.

A pega no colo, com esta entrelaçando as pernas na cintura dele, supreendendo-se com o gesto e gritando, enquanto que com dificuldade, enroscava seus pulsos ainda presos na nuca dele, preparando-se para protestar, quando tem seus lábios tomados com uma volúpia ardente, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade que a dela.

Gaara a deita em cima de uma mesa, passando a contemplar o belo corpo da loira com um brilho malicioso no olhar, fazendo calafrios percorrem o corpo dela, para depois supreende-la, ao separar as sua pernas esculturais, aspirando o doce cheiro inebriante que a feminilidade dela exalava.

Antes que protestasse, apesar de estar excitadissíma com os atos de seu esposo, que parecia um animal ao ser tomado pelo desejo, passa a dar gritinhos abafados entre os gemidos sôsfregos, quando o ruivo toca seu sexo úmido com os dedos, começando a acaricia-lo, como se brincasse, para depois, começar a fazer sexo oral nela, usando sua língua, dedos e dentes, estes para mordiscar seu sexo pulsante, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer ainda mais, enquanto simulava a penetração com os dedos.

Sentindo-a completamente entregue, sem ser capaz de resistir mais, desfaz a areia que prendia os pulsos delicados, cujas mãos acetinadas, já livres, passam a acariciar os cabelos ruivos, enquanto era arrebatada por suas carícias ardentes, fazendo esta se contorcer em uma deliciosa agonia, que intensificava-se cada vez mais, enquanto seus gemidos aumentavam na mesma proporção.

Yamanaka sente um calor imenso surgir abaixo de seu ventre, indicando que em breve chegaria ao orgasmo, com este notando as contrações rítmicas no sexo dela, que aumentavam gradativamente, sorrindo maliciosamente, pois em breve ela teria um orgasmo, o que não tarda a acontecer.

Soltando um gemido longo e prazeroso, se entrega completamente ao prazer intenso que a tomava, enquanto o ruivo se deliciava com o gosto dela.

Sorrindo com o semblante coberto de desejo, preparando-se para penetra-la, ela fala, olhando-o maliciosamente, com um tom de voz quase infantil, fitando-o intensamente, esquecendo-se da discursão de ontem, após as ondas de prazer que a atingiram:

- Posso brincar também?

- Claro... - fala roucamente.

Ela desce, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, para depois se extasiar, como sempre, com o membro dele, grosso e grande, desejando intensamente aquele falo de todas as maneiras possivéis, mesmo sabendo que sempre era "rasgada" ao meio ao ser penetrada.

Sem perder-se mais em devaneios aprazivéis, põe-se a saborea-lo com sosfreguidão e vólupia, tentando como sempre, por o máximo possivél na boca, mas, não conseguindo, porque ele era grosso e grande demais, enquanto o ruivo a olhava intensamente, acariciando os cabelos de sua esposa.

Com a língua lambe o prepúcio, fazendo o ruivo gemer, enquanto remexe no cabelo dela com uma das mãos, passando a lamber todo o corpo rijo do membro, para logo em seguida, começa a usar os lábios e os dentes em um movimento de vai e vem, arranhando delicadamente o falo, fazendo-o soltar gritos de prazer nesses momentos, entre os gemidos roucos que saíam sem controle de seus lábios, enquanto ela alternava com "brincar", usando somente a língua no prepúcio.

Continua com os movimentos, até que sente o membro pulsar cada vez mais em sua boca aveludada.

Gaara então sente uma onda de prazer explodir em seu membro e goza, soltando um grito rouco, enquanto Ino engolia todo o gozo dele.

Em seguida, se levanta, passando a acariciar os músculos dele, arranhando levemente o peitoral definido.

O ruivo ainda estava com a face para cima, terminando de saborear o prazer que se apossara dele naquele instante, enquanto sente sua esposa sedenta, percorrendo seus músculos definidos com as mãos.

Ele se questiona, então, como pudera ficar mais de duas semanas sem sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa, tornando aquele tempo de ausência dela, em um verdadeiro castigo ao mesmo.

Mas, para com as divagações, quando decide retomar o controle, pois, para ele, Ino foi muito "mal-criada" ontem a noite.

Ouve os gritinhos em meio aos risos, quando a pega pelo quadril e a deita na mesa novamente, com um enorme sorriso malicioso, comendo-a com os olhos, levando suas mãos na feminilidade dela e começando a penetra-la com os dois dedos, para em seguida tira-los, estes úmidos, levando-os a boca e provando o sabor da loira, fazendo arrepios de prazer percorrem o corpo dela, enquanto a mesma mordia os lábios.

Depois, ele torna a umedece-los, levando seus dedos até sua esposa, esfregando-os nos lábios delicados, enquanto esta começava a suga-los de maneira sensual, saboreando o seu próprio gosto.

Nisso, puxa ainda mais o quadril dela para a borda da mesa, com esta abrindo mais as pernas, sentindo-o penetra-la lentamente, após semanas de angústia, sem sentir o calor de sua esposa envolver seu falo, enquanto a tomava com volúpia nos lábios.

Ele aumenta progressivamente a velocidade, fazendo-a sentir intensamente e profundamente, o membro rijo e pulsante, fazendo-a se deliciar, enquanto gemia, dando gritinhos prazerosos dentre os gemidos sôsfregos, contorcendo-se no tampão da mesa, enquanto se segurava nas costas dele, acariciando os músculos definidos, enquanto olhavam profundamente nos orbes um do outro.

O movimento do ruivo estavam cada vez mais frenéticos, desesperados, enquanto ela sentia ele "rasgando-a" no meio.

Ino alterava gemidos e gritinhos com as estocadas cada vez mais potentes, que a faziam saltar da mesa algumas vezes, quando a penetrava firmemente, com uma estocada particularmente forte.

Os lábios dele descem ao seu colo, mordiscando e chupando, para depois descerem e brincarem com os seios e a curva do pescoço feminino.

Ela por sua vez, imersa em prazer, falava obscenidades em seu ouvido e este sorria, saboreando o calor aprazivél envolver seu membro latejante.

Via o tórax feminino se levantar e os seios fartos balançarem a cada estocada profunda que dava, vendo a face carregada de desejo da esposa, que sorria e gemia, gritando com as investidas cada vez mais intensas e vigorosas, assim como, aumentando o repertório de obscenidades que falava durante o ato.

Agora, os movimentos de entrada e saída eram ainda mais frenéticos e desesperados.

Seu membro pulsava cada vez mais e sabia que não tardaria para chegar ao prazer, enquanto a loira, sentia sua feminilidade pulsando e o mesmo calor imenso de outrora, surgir abaixo de seu ventre, enquanto sentia o falo aprofundando-se com mais ímpeto ainda, se era possivél.

Era um martírio e um prazer sem precedentes, sendo o seu céu e inferno particular, pois o ruivo era excelente nisso também e não só no sexo oral, pois nunca gozara daquele jeito tão incrivél com nenhum de seus outros parceiros, a não ser com o Naruto.

Gaara nada devia ao loiro, sendo tão caliente quanto o mesmo, sendo que ela e Uzumaki tiveram relações quando era ela solteira e nem namorava Gaara, pois, era a amizade colorida do jinchuuriki.

Ela grita o nome de seus esposo, enquanto chega ao prazer, com seu corpo tremendo violentamente, assim como o Kazekage, que soltando um gemido rouco, chega ao ápice, estocando-a profundamente e com vigor uma última vez, imundando-a internamente com a sua essência, enquanto esta se contorce pela última investida daquele membro robusto e grosso.

Suspirando de contentamento, observa as gotas de suor percorrendo o corpo talhado de músculos acima dela, enquanto sorri lindamente, na visão dele, para em seguida, ele ser supreendido por um sorriso extremamente malicioso que brotava nos lábios dela.

Mesmo sentindo-se levemente cansada, não iria relaxar, pois queria aproveitar ao máximo aquelas parcas horas que podiam dedicar um ao outro, enquanto se satisfazia novamente também.

Porque, como tinham poucos iryo-nins, todos estavam sobrecarregados, inclusive ela, que decidira bancar a egoísta, pelo menos por três horas, sabendo que como os atendimentos estavam mais calmos, ela não traria prejuízo a ninguém, assim como ninguém morreria, se ela fugisse por apenas algumas horas.

Ele relaxava com o seu corpo caido em cima do dela e seu falo ainda dentro da mesma, sentindo seus cabelos ruivos serem acarinhados carinhosamente pela loira, enquanto se recuperava, para novamente transarem, sabendo que a esposa também não estava satisfeita, assim como compartilhava da ideia de aproveitarem aqueles raros tempos a sós.

Então, o ruivo leva seus dedos abaixo do ventre da esposa e em seguida, estes úmidos aos lábios dela, acariciando os contornos merticulosamente.

Ao sentir que a respiração começava a normalizar, olhou para os orbes azuis e esta em contra-partida, viu que estes demonstravam desejo, evidênciando que encontrava-se excitado, sendo confirmado pelo membro dele ficando ereto novamente.

Sem perder mais tempo, beijou os lábios macios com volúpia, levantando-a com ela em seu colo e deitando-a em cima do tapete com cuidado, enquanto a cobria com o seu corpo másculo, fazendo-a morder os lábios, sorrindo.

Recomeçou as carícias pelo corpo todo, explorando cada recanto com os lábios sedentos enquanto as mãos exploravam os contornos perfeitos da jovem e sua pele acetinada ao toque preciso daquele macho, fazendo-a gemer e arfar.

Estava desejando senti-lo dentro dela e a agonia estava aumentando ainda mais, com a recusa deste de imediato.

Decide acaricia o tórax perfeito e musculoso o quanto podia, pois costumava estar fora do campo de toque dela e desconfiava ser de propósito.

Seu corpo encontrava-se anestesiado pelo prazer, não permitindo maiores movimentos.

Estava começando a sentir-se cansada, mesmo com sua mente gritando por mais, sabendo que aquela era última dela, pois ainda precisava cuidar dos pacientes, após descansar bem, claro.

Quando ele ficava ao alcance de suas mãos, a loira acariciava as costas, toráx e abdômen bem talhado de músculos daquele macho, nada exorbitante e somente bem definidos, sendo também um deleite para os olhos femininos.

Gaara arranhava levemente a pele dela, porém tomando todo o cuidado para que mesmo imerso em sentimentos que o desnorteavam, não exagerasse e acabasse por machuca-la.

Parou de repente por uns instantes com a língua no sexo dela, enquanto as mãos acariciavam as coxas da esposa e para surpresa desta, ele a segurou pela cintura e a virou de costas, colocando-a habilmente de quatro, pois era uma visão muito mais aprazível a ele.

Então, levou as mãos à intimidade dela, estimulando-a e em seguida, usando a essência dela, misturada ao dele, para lubrificar o ânus, simulando a penetração com dois dedos, enquanto que com sua outra mão, acariciava os seios fartos e macios, enquanto seus dentes roçando de leve a pele acetinada nas costas da loira, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto e emitir gritinhos abafados, que começavam a ficar mais altos e intensos, até que ela implora, sedenta para senti-lo dentro de si:

- Gaara... quero senti-lo dentro de mim... por favor... - implorava, enquanto arfava entre os gemidos.

- Claro...

E sentindo com a mão que estava pronta, ao acaricia-la em sua feminilidade, posiciona seu membro rígido, começando a penetra-la vagarosamente por trás, pois mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que fazia sexo anal nela, precisava ser cauteloso, contendo-se no início, para depois estocar em uma intensidade suportavél, pelo menos, inicialmente.

Ino sentiu o membro rijo e pulsante dele em seu canal estreito, abrindo o caminho em seu interior, enquanto ela arfava, além de gemer intensamente e gritar, pois doía de uma forma prazerosa.

Após o falo grosso e grande entrar por completo, seu esposo começa a realizar movimentos de entrada e saída, inicialmente lentos, para que Yamanaka se acostumasse com a sensação e cujos movimentos se intensificavam, conforme se acostumava com o mesmo.

Seus gemidos ficavam mais intensos, sôsfregos, além de arfar e muito, enquanto se contorcia, conforme ele a penetrava com vigor, sempre respeitando o limite suportado pela mesma.

Gaara sentia o corpo feminino trêmulo e ofegante na frente dele, recomeçando a estimular o sexo dela ao vê-la baixar a cabeça e morder seus lábios, fazendo seus cabelos loiros e reluzentes caírem em cascata pelos seus ombros enquanto acariciava um dos seios dela também.

Mordeu levemente o lóbulo da kunochi, arrancando um gemido alto, enquanto que a pele alva encontrava-se com um coloração rosada no baixo ventre, coxas e nádegas e seu corpo transpirava e muito, enquanto Gaara gemia roucamente, deliciando-se com a entrada apertada que avidamente comprimia seu falo.

Após minutos, intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos e agora, entrava e saía dela em uma urgência primordial, dando estocadas firmes e um tanto selvagens, fazendo-a suar muito e se contorcer ainda mais com seus gemidos que cada vez mais se intensificavam, juntamente com os gritinhos abafados que eram mais fortes em alguns momentos, quando seu esposo a estocava mais vigorosamente, fazendo-a saltar para a frente com o rosto carregado em um misto de dor e prazer indescritivéis.

Ino sentia novamente sua mente ficar nublada. Era seu inferno e paraíso ao mesmo tempo, as penetrações intensas e profundas que arrancavam gritos imersos em uma dor aprazivél, até que sentiu o ruivo segura-la firmemente na cintura, dando uma última estocada vigorosa e profunda, sentindo ele chegar ao ápice, imundando seu interior com a essência dele.

Ela também sentiu chegar ao limiar simultaneamente com ele, seu corpo sendo sacudido pelo orgasmo e os sons do casal preenchendo o aposento, além de seus odores misturados que impregnaram fortemente a barraca imensa.

Sentindo-a mole pelo prazer, ofegante e trêmula, Gaara a deita delicadamente ao seu lado, abraçando-a, saboreando ainda a sensação de prazer que entorpecera os sentidos de ambos, que descansaram um pouco, antes de retornarem as suas obrigações.

.

.

..

.

.

...

.

.

Mais uma indicação de fanfiction do Nyah!Fanfiction ^ ^

.

No caso uma fanfiction de Rodneysao

.

Por dentro do selo

.

.

Sinopse: Konoha foi dominada, poucos sobreviveram, assassinos mataram sua familia e levaram sua filha mais nova, Agora Naruto quer vingança e ninguem poderá para-lo

Acompanhe Naruto nessa história onde ele se torna uma lenda ainda maior do que ele já era, ele terá que enfrentar e destruir tudo aquilo que ele e seu pai lutaram por toda a vida. Mas será por um bem maior.

.

.

.

(sinopse temporaria, poderá mudar a qualquer momento)

.

.

.

.

Classificação: +16

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara, Temari, TenTen, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura


	11. 愛撫する 抑えきれない  Aibusuru osaekirenai

Naruto acorda com uma visão aprazivél, que o fará treinar seu auto-controle de maneira mais intensa.

Será que ele conseguirá se conter, frente a uma raposa enrubescida e extremamente curiosa, que testará seu controle sem saber, por ser inocente demais em certos aspectos?

Coloquei o trecho do outro capítulo, pois há quem não goste de hentai e nem abriu.

Tem o trecho antes do hentai.

.

.

.

Cap. 11 - 愛撫する 抑えきれない ( Aibusuru osaekirenai - Carícias incontrolavéis)

.

.

.

Trecho do capítulo 10

Ino caminhava pelo acampamento distraidamente, remexendo alguns papeís que trazia nos braços, levantando a cabeça ao avistar a barraca imensa com os Kanjis de Kazekage.

Não consegue impedir seus olhos de varrerem o campo, notando muitos ninjas cansados e abatidos.

Não podia culpa-los, afinal, a guerra havia durado três anos e mesmo vencendo Madara, ela não terminara, pois, havia outros lá fora que precisavam ser detidos.

Três longos anos longe de Konoha no Gakure, assim como seus civís, que foram levados à Vila fundada pela Aliança, para garantir maior proteção destes e os que tinham alguma habilidade ninja, foram convocados como guardas naquele período de guerra, ajudando as sentinelas que resguardavam a gigantesca Vila fundada.

Apesar do tamanho, permitia concentrar melhor as tropas, facilitando assim a proteção e intensificando-a, fora o treinamento um pouco mais avançado e diário, que todos os civis recebiam, para poderem lidar com alguns problemas simples e caso algo ou alguém transpassasse as defesas da grande muralha que circundava à vila, os moradores teriam uma chance maior de reação frente a algum invasor.

Mesmo após a vitória na luta contra Madara, não era ainda seguro voltar à Vila de origem, porque existia a ameaça de Kabuto e Sasuke, além das dos bijuus, obrigando as pessoas a continuarem convivendo com aquelas de costumes diferentes dos seus.

As confusões por causa disso eram mínimas, devido a rigídez do policiamento, para evitar conflitos civis por causa de algumas rivalidades dentre Vilas e os ânimos exaltados de muitos por ficarem longe da terra natal, em um local estranho, convivendo com antigos inimigos e que agora, estavam unidos para sobreviverem a guerra de proporções gigantescas, que já perdurava três anos, sem qualquer notícia que terminaria em breve.

O mais problemático, segundo vários shinobis, incluindo Anbus, foi a convivência forçada dos Senhores Feudais de cada país, que foram obrigados a conviver praticamente próximos uns dos outros, pois as mansões eram praticamente coladas uma nas outras.

Antes, compartilhavam uma única morada, mas, devido a algumas confusões entre si, eles construíram uma mansão para cada um, segundo os seus gostos, mas, orientados que as mesmas deviam ficar lado a lado.

Com isso, diminuiu um pouco a animosidade dentre eles.

Porém, ainda estavam irritados por não poderem sair para suas caminhadas costumeiras, sendo obrigados a ficarem praticamente trancados em um perímetro definido e que os mesmos, achavam "absurdo" e "irracional", com o passar dos anos.

Muitos ninjas não aguentavam as frescuras e reclamações constantes deles.

Por isso, a Aliança se viu obrigada a fazer um esquema de remanejamento de shinobis a cada dois meses, por estes ficarem estafados pelos nobres, algo considerado alarmante, porque muitos recebiam treinamentos severos para lidar com as emoções, mas, os nobres conseguiam fazer muitos perderem o auto-controle rigoroso que possuíam.

Os criados não se irritavam facilmente pelas inconveniências do humor dos nobres, pois, estavam acostumados com seus senhores que meramente para os mesmos, apenas ficaram mais rabugentos do que o normal, desde que foram obrigados a ficarem praticamente confinados em seus palacetes que eram simples para os mesmos em virtude dos padrões de luxo que estavam acostumados, mas, que para os civis, eram extremamente luxuosos.

Desperta de suas recordações, fitando a cabana imensa, pertencente ao seu esposo e que não queria encontra-lo, para não correr o risco de discutir novamente com ele, pois, tiveram uma discussão calorosa ontem, cujo tema central era Kyuubi no Youko e Uzumaki Naruto.

Irritada com a discussão, ela saiu da barraca bufando de raiva, ignorando os protestos de seu esposo e quase varou a noite toda nas tendas médicas, prestando auxílio aos enfermos e permitindo-se dormir numa das tendas a parte, destinadas ao repouso das equipes médicas, que consistia em um quarto improvisado de 3X3 metros, que possuía uma cama rústica e uma cômoda pequena para apoiar as roupas de uso pessoal dos iryo-nins, enquanto ficavam perto dos pacientes, para com isso, prestarem melhor auxílio aos mesmos.

Não pode enviar outra em seu lugar, mesmo sendo agora a chefe de um dos Acampamentos Médicos, porque as suas duas auxiliares estavam ocupadas em cirúrgias emergênciais e a ideia também, de uma outra garota indo ver seu esposo a sós, não a agradava, pois confessava ser ciumenta também.

Poderia ter enviado um homem, mas, não encontrou nenhum outro iryo-nin disponivél e não podia ter auxiliares masculinos, por causa do ciúmes demasiado que o seu marido sentia dela.

Com isso, não teve escolha, além de suspirar pesadamente, tentando se acalmar, procurando não pensar na discussão de ontem, para poder entregar os relatórios a ele com relativa calma, para depois sair dali.

No intímo, não sabendo porque fazia algo assim, julgando que provavelmente era por vingança, no sentido dele não a ter, depois de duas semanas separados por diversos fatores e que provavelmente, fora um dos estopins da discursão inflamada de ambos na noite anterior.

Ino e ele estavam casados há um ano e só fariam a cerimônia de casamento oficial quando a guerra terminasse.

A única coisa boa na guerra, foi que por causa dela, eles acabaram ficando muito próximos, no sentido que como os inimigos eram Zetsus e a Equipe ANBU de Interrogação, quase não tinha trabalho, os que sabiam usar os Sousen no Jutsus, foram remanejados temporariamente conforme a necessidade crescente de Iryo-nins.

Ino, que fora ensinada por Sakura, a ex-discípula oficial de Tsunade e pela outra discípula da Senju e braço direito da mesma, Shizune, foi designada não somente como auxiliar pessoal de Sakura, como também, coordenadora das equipes de cirurgia de um dos Acampamentos Médicos, em que Sakura era chefe, sendo este outrora, o maior dos setores existentes na Aliança Shinobi.

Por causa de sua importância e tamanho, foi o alvo principal, sendo as demais em torno desta, atingidas pelo ataque massivo para com a principal e não sofreram maiores danos, pois os sobreviventes do primeiro ataque, fugiram, além de outros antes destes, que saíram dali antes do primeiro ataque, dos muitos que se seguiram consecutivamente após este.

Isso foi graças ao aviso de Karin, que possuía o mesmo cargo de Ino e que como era uma sensora de chakra, detectou a aproximação daquele que odiava e que não possuía mais nenhum sentimento, além de ser atualmente, noiva de Ibiki da Anbu de Interrogação de Konoha e com isso, muitas outras vidas foram salvas, evitando com isso, que o número de mortos aumentasse ainda mais e se muitos desses que morreram, a tivessem ouvido quando vivos, não duvidando dela por causa do antigo passado desta, teriam com certeza sobrevivido.

Haruno também fora, além de chefe, supervisora de assuntos relacionados a cuidados, tratamentos e diversos outros assuntos, raramente pondo a mão em algum paciente em conta dos assuntos que tinha que tratar e do fato de também supervisionar toda a estrutura de atendimento e os tratamentos dispensados aos pacientes.

Ino havia ficado com a função de tratar os pacientes, auxiliar a rosada em diversos assuntos e quando necessário, levar relatórios aos Kages, algo que a irritava, pelo menos, no início.

Com a entrada de uma outra jovem, Sayuri, como segunda ajudante da Sakura, a loira ficou responsavél por levar ao Kazekage e à Hokage. A outra, ficou de levar relatórios ao Tsuchikage, Raikage e Mizukage.

Ela só ficara com dois, pois, Tsunade era a que mais recebia visitas dela com relatórios e os demais nem tanto.

Com isso, passou a ver Gaara muitas vezes, notando o modo como ele a olhava, de maneira profunda e misteriosa, que inicialmente a irritava, juntamente com os comentários dele que soavam como irritantes para a mesma, que rebatia, ofendendo-o e o encarando, para ficar aturdida em seguida, ao vê-lo sorrir maliciosamente, como se apreciasse seu comportamento altivo e guerreiro.

Como era orgulhosa, não se deslocou, como uma criança assustada, pedindo para trocar com Sayuri.

Não trocou com a amiga, por fazer questão de enfrenta-lo, julgando na época que os motivos que a levaram a não trocar, foi para ele não pensar que ela era fraca, além de sentir raiva dele, que sempre fazia questão de tira-la do sério, fulminando com a vontade de mostrar-se superiora, ignorando o que o seu coração de fato sentia nós últimos meses pelo "ruivo baka e irritante", como era chamado por ela.

Passou a ignora-lo, alterando com olhares frios ao mesmo, que não se abalava e limitava-se apenas a sorrir de canto, olhando todos os gestos dela atentamente, através de seus olhos verdes que começavam a foca-la, sempre quando ela chegava.

Após alguns meses, começou a dar flores à loira, que questionava-se como ele as conseguia, visto que estavam em campo de batalha.

Como esperado pelo ruivo, que decidira avançar no seu plano de aproximação para com Yamanaka, indo ao passo seguinte, as flores amoleceram o coração dela gradativamente.

Aproveitando o ensejo que a fazia baixar a guarda, começou a puxar conversa, não deixando-se abalar pelas palavras rudes da mesma, que não estava ainda com todas as suas barreiras destruídas.

Após quatro meses, começava a por a terceira parte de seu plano em ação, notando que as flores conseguiram "aplacar" consideravelmente a loira, mas, não sendo o suficiente, ainda.

Começa então a provoca-la novamente.

Com a diferença de antes, que estas provocações eram de cunho sexual e dentre estas por exemplo, ficando apenas de peça intíma, propositalmente, antes da mesma entrar na barraca dele, fazendo-a toda a vez que o via, transpirar estarrecida, por não imaginava que ele podia ser um pervertido com toda aquela pompa de frieza.

Aquele constraste a excitava e muito, fazendo-a lutar contra os sentimentos que a tomavam por seis meses, resistindo as investidas exigentes e ousadas do ruivo, que mostrava todo o seu desejo e inclusive amor, através do olhar apaixonado que era dispensado somente a Yamanaka, pois, com o tempo, o desejo virou paixão e a paixão, amor, principalmente ao ver o quão ela era orgulhosa e não se intimidava, enfrentando-o de igual para igual com a cabeça erguida.

As do tipo "guerreira" e altiva, eram as que mais o atraiam, pois apreciava as "batalhas verbais" que tratava, sendo substituídas em seguida pelas de contato, regadas a beijos cálidos, carícias ardentes e sexo.

Enfim, rendida aos desejos que a assolavam impiedosamente nos últimos meses, se envolve com o ruivo, inicialmente por desejo, em busca do prazer carnal, para depois começarem a namorar, quando passa a retribuir o sentimento de amor, com a mesma intensidade que ele nutria por ela.

Então, após um ano de namoro, se casaram em uma cerimônia simples na presença de amigos e dos demais Kages.

A loira tomava remédio para não engravidar, mas, sonhando com o fim da guerra, assim como ele, para que ambos pudessem experimentar a alegria de serem pais, tendo a parte do amor de cada um, em um pequeno ser que amariam desde que fosse gerado.

Com isso, não conseguia deixar de se emocionar, pois sempre imaginava como seria e sabia que Gaara queria e muito ser pai, desconfiando que ele iria ser um típico "pai coruja", não deixando de rir ao pensar nisso.

Desperta de seus devaneios, quando se aproxima da entrada, seu semblante tornando a ficar chateado, inspirando profundamente, para entrar, enquanto se concentrava para não ceder em nada do que ele falasse e fizesse.

Porém, vê tudo escuro e acha estranho, passando a chama-lo.

( Hentai)

.

.

..

Agora, o capítulo 11 começa aqui ^ ^

Boa leitura ^ ^

.

.

.

..

.

.

Naruto despertou, sentindo algo quente e macio em cima dele.

Ao abrir os olhos, se supreende ao ver Youko deitada com a cabeça em seu tórax, tendo metade do corpo apoiado nele, que sente os seios macios sobre seu tórax desnudo, o braço delicado esquerdo envolvendo sua cintura e a perna esquerda fletida em cima de sua virilha e a outra estirada no colchão.

As nove caudas envolviam ambos e os cabelos vermelhos como sangue desciam em cascata, espalhando os fios sobre o lençol alvo da cama e alguns fios perdidos em cima dos músculos de seu tórax.

A respiração dela estava profunda, indicando que dormia pesadamente, com um sorriso nos lábios, volta e meia esfregando a cabeça levemente e sutilmente, enquanto o loiro sentia a respiração dela se chocar contra a sua pele, provocando arrepios nele, desconfiando, que ela nem sabia que estava em cima dele.

O perfume inebriante da pele acetinada dela, chegava em suas narinas, despertando sua libido, enquanto sentia seus sentidos nublarem, frente ao cheiro embriagador feminino e o calor da pele macia como seda em contato com a sua.

Começou a sentir um imenso calor assolando o seu corpo e o coração batendo descompassado.

A perna dela em cima de sua virilha piorava o seu estado excitado, pois, já estava começando a ficar "animado" e com isso, não conseguia conter o fluxo de recordações de quando a vira nua, enquanto esta tentava vestir o quimono.

Perdendo o controle de seu corpo por alguns minutos, leva sua mão direita para a cabeça da youma, colocando alguns fios rebeldes atrás do rosto, enquanto acariciava os fios macios, afagando os cabelos, deliciando-se com a textura feita de seda dos mesmos, enquanto a esquerda, afagava o rosto delicado e perfeito, concentrando-se nas sensações que aquele toque provocava nele.

Youko soltou um suspiro de contentamento, ao sentir o toque dele e naquele instante, se concentrou para confirmar se ela dormia ou não, pois, não acreditava que a mesma estava acordada, além de duvidar que faria algo assim para provoca-lo, pelo menos por seu desconhecimento do que era sexo.

Após minutos, constatou que de fato, Youko estava dormindo profundamente, logo, aquela reação foi inconsciente da mesma.

Kyuubi mexia e muito com ele, que a olhava com os olhos escuros pelo desejo.

A íris outrora azul claro como o céu, estava azul escuro, enquanto sentia as nove caudas felpudas e elegantes se mexerem em volta deles e a face dela roçar levemente no tórax dele novamente.

Para piorar seu estado excitado, a perna dela começou a fazer o mesmo movimento, esfregando seu membro por cima da calça que usava.

Isso provocava descargas elétricas nele, enrijecendo ainda mais o seu falo, sentindo a restrição dolorosa da peça intíma, enquanto sua mente mergulhava ainda mais no desejo, por mais que sua parte racional, agora infíma e quase inexistente, gritasse para se afastar dela, antes que acabasse fazendo uma loucura, que se arrependeria depois.

Porém, o corpo do loiro teimava em não ouvir os gritos do seu lado racional, estes também sendo impedidos pelas ondas de prazer que amortizavam esse lado, que estava sendo suprimido em um ritmo alarmante.

Então, uma batalha acirrada se instalou em sua mente para reaver o controle.

A parte racional que estava desaparecendo gradativamente, lutava com tudo contra a parte irracional, dominada pela libido, ao mesmo tempo, que Naruto amaldiçoava-se por não ter se afastado a tempo dela e ter deixado a situação chegar naquele estado desesperador.

Com certeza, acabaria chegando ao clímax, perdendo de vez a razão, não conseguindo evitar de fazer algo, que depois se arrependeria, pois a mesma nem saberia o que fizeram, por ser inocente demais nesse aspecto.

Não queria fazer isso, pois depois do prazer, sobraria o remorso por agir como um cafajeste, abusando da inocência dela.

Nunca abusou de uma mulher e não começaria agora.

Porém, seu corpo parecia ter vida própria e a mão direita, passou a percorrer a espinha da raposa adormecida de forma posessiva.

A mão esquerda, havia descido da face, percorrendo o pescoço, acabando por abrir um pouco mais o quimono, expondo ainda mais o colo e sentindo a maciez do mesmo, para depois descer ao braço dela, erguendo a manga do quimono, para sentir novamente a pele quente e acetinada da mesma.

A mão direita se encontrava acariciando as nádegas da bijuu, enquanto Naruto continuava tentando inutilmente recobrar o controle.

Nota que as orelhas felpudas, de repente, se mexem levemente, assim como as caudas.

Mas, antes que conseguisse controle suficiente para se afastar dela, acaba não contendo sua mão direita, que aperta desejosamente as nádegas da raposa, sobressaltando-a, fazendo-a abrir os olhos, ou melhor, arregala-los, ao ver aonde se encontrava.

Então, levanta-se abruptamente, em um misto de surpresa e raiva por estar junto daquele que odiava e que era seu atual carcereiro.

Com a separação, este consegue enfim retonar o controle de seu corpo, mesmo ainda parcamente, agradecendo a Kami-sama por ela ter se levantado, pois, do jeito que ele estava e está, com o membro enrijecido e pulsante, acabaria cometendo uma loucura, que traria um arrependimento amargo depois, além de que seria tomado por uma vergonha sufocante.

Youko estava de quatro, com as caudas agitando-se perigosamente atrás, enquanto mostrava seus caninos e as garras, que pareceram ficar um pouco afiadas, além de um rosnado surgir de sua garganta, enquanto olhava-o de maneira irritada, com os olhos estreitados perigosamente.

Para desespero de Uzumaki, que agora perdera o controle de seus olhos, estes se fixaram nos seios perfeitos dela, que com a posição da mesma, contribuia e muito para revela-los, enquanto sentia seu membro pulsar, frente a aquela visão arrebatadora.

Passou a forçar seus olhos, para que estes desviassem do colo da mesma.

- O que está olhando, idiota?

Pergunta em um tom de ira em meio a rosnados ensurdecedores, mesmo estando um tanto receosa, ao ver os olhos escuros do loiro a sua frente, acabando por fazer as palavras demorarem para sair e quando as mesmas saíram, estavam entrecortadas e vacilantes, enquanto a raposa sentia um calafrio estranho percorrer sua coluna.

Sentia perfeitamente os sentimentos de Naruto para com ela por causa do fuuin e embora não compreendesse o que significavam, faziam-na querer manter uma distância consideravél do jinchuuriki a sua frente.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre a virilha de Naruto coberta pelo lençol alvo, notando curiosa um certo volume ali.

Então, subiu seu olhar e encontrou o do loiro, este com os olhos escuros pelo desejo, que acabaram intimidando-a ainda mais.

O receio, logo tornou-se algo apreensivo, mudando mais drasticamente, ao se ver refletida naqueles orbes que brilhavam misteriosamente, fazendo mais calafrios súbitos percorrerem seu corpo, enquanto sua respiração se alterava e seu coração batia em um ritmo tão rápido, que parecia se chocar contra seu esterno.

Recordou-se do volume rígido que sentira instantes antes de acordar completamente e que se mexia levemente, acabando por assusta-la.

Agora, o medo se tornava gradativamente curiosidade.

Algo tentava lhe explicar o que era tudo aquilo, porém, não conseguia ouvir e nem se recordar, mas seu instinto parecia saber, mesmo inconscientemente, ordenando ao corpo dela que se afastasse, além de provocar reações na mesma, enquanto a estimulava a recuar levemente, para aumentar a distância entre eles.

Observou que a raposa recuou um pouco, enquanto sentia a tensão dela pelo fuuin.

Se ambos passavam por sensações intensas, podiam sentir levemente o que o outro sentia.

Confirmou ao ver a face de raiva dela, virando de receio e buscou aplacar sua excitação, além de tentar fazer sua mente parar de devanear em pensamentos pervertidos.

Aquilo fortaleceu o lado racional, para que vencesse a luta contra o irracional e com isso, ao fechar os olhos por um minuto e reabri-los, seus orbes já estavam com a coloração azul normal.

Porém, a batalha não havia terminado, pois ele continuava muito excitado, com o seu membro protestando contra a restrição da peça intíma.

Seu corpo estava começando a ficar amortecido pelo prazer, assim como sua mente, pelas ondas de prazer que sentia, embora estivesse começando a ficar levemente exasperado, para aliviar-se da pressão extremamente incômoda, que era agravada pela pressão da peça intíma, pois seu membro já encontrava-se praticamente túrgido

Amaldiçoava-se por não ter se levantado e se afastado dela, antes que a situação chegasse naquele estado, sentindo seu membro agora latejar, de tão dolorido, implorando por um alívio imediato.

Viu a face da raposa rubra e igualmente assustada, recuando ainda mais, ao ver seu membro repentinamente, pronunciando-se por baixo do lençol, completamente ereto e notando o quanto ela respirava com dificuldade frente a aquilo tudo.

Então, joga mais lençoís em cima, pois, nem pensou na reação que a raposa teria, quando ele fosse libertar seu membro da restrição, enquanto se afastava dela, antes que fizesse uma loucura por causa de seu estado excitado, sentando-se com a coluna ereta, mas, não deixando de notar, pelo vão do kimono, os bicos dos mamilos entrumescidos, demonstrando que a mesma estava excitada também.

Fulgazmente, sentiu-se feliz por vê-la excitada, mas, tal momento durou pouco, pois mesmo com o corpo dela reagindo, não faria nada, por duvidar que a mesma soubesse o que era tudo aquilo e as sensações que com certeza, a tomavam naquele instante.

Não era um canalha que se aproveitaria da situação. Tinha seu orgulho e brio. Só se deitava com mulheres que também desejavam e queriam.

Nunca obrigou uma ou a ludibriou para realizar seus desejos carnais, assim como sempre foi transparente com elas, nunca as enganando. Era sincero, mesmo que lhe custasse uma noite de prazer, o que raramente acontecia, devido a ter várias se jogando nele.

Ele fecha os olhos e começa a inspirar e expirar de maneira compassada, tentando suprimir o desejo que ainda se apoderava dele e que se mostrava como uma tarefa dificil, pois seu membro estava praticamente agoniado para se livrar da constrição em sua virilha e liberar a ereção que estava sentindo.

Então, em desespero, praticamente rasga a cueca por baixo dos lençois, sentindo um leve alívio com o ato, na esperança que conseguisse controlar mais facilmente sua libido.

Quando abre os olhos, vê Youko debruçada encima da sua virilha.

Os lábios estavam entreabertos, enquanto olhava curiosamente o volume, fazendo com que o loiro que não esperava algo assim, fosse tomado por uma lufada de pensamentos eróticos, que fizeram seu membro pulsar novamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma indicação. Dessa vez de Minato 916, do Nyah!Fanfiction.

.

.

.

Um novo caminho

.

.

.

Sinopse: E se Naruto após o ataque de Pein nao fosse considerado um herói pela vila e se ele fosse considerado o culpado pela destruição quais serião as consequências?

.

.

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto

Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Crossover, Darkfic, Death Fic, Drama, Ecchi, Fantasia, Ficção Científica, Furry, Hentai

.

.

..

.

.

Yo!

Coitado do Naruto... ele está em uma situação desesperadora e Youko-chan não está facilitando ahauahauahauahua

Aja auto-controle para evitar de fazer uma loucura. srsrrsrssrs


	12. 激昂  Gekkou  Exasperado

A situação está complicada para Naruto, que tenta desesperadamente controlar a si mesmo, para não fazer algo que se envergonharia como homem e shinobi...

Será que conseguirá, tendo uma raposa tão curiosa assim, além de teimosa?

.

.

.

Cap. 12 - 激昂 ( Gekkou - Exasperado)

.

.

..

.

.

Ele vê Kyuubi se supreender, voltando suas orelhas para a virilha do loiro, agora, com a face em um misto de supresa e curiosidade, achando aquilo fascinante, pois, vira o volume embaixo dos lençoís e quando o membro pulsou, se sobresaiu levemente, se recordando que sentira algo duro embaixo de sua perna, segundos antes de se levantar de sopetão, ao se ver grudada em seu jinchuuriki.

- O que é isso? Ele se mexeu! - ela pergunta, não em um tom irônico, de raiva ou zombeteiro e sim, curioso e de maneira inocente.

- Um pênis. - as palavras saem entrecortados pelo nervosismo por falar algo tão intímo.

Pois, apesar de saber que ela era uma youma e não uma humana, não conseguia vê-la como uma bijuu e sim, como uma mulher, mesmo com Kyuubi exibindo orelhas e caudas, que abanavam lentamente pela curiosidade crescente.

Segura os pulsos dela, quando a mesma tenta remover o lençol encima da virilha dele, por estar curiosa demais.

O loiro procurava não colocar muita força, enquanto a mantinha afastada sem maiores esforços, pois ela tinha quase que o equivalente a força de uma mulher, um pouquinho maior e uma resistência melhor, mas, nada absurdo e abaixo do nivél de uma kunochi.

Isso porque metade do chakra estava lacrado em uma parte dele e a outra, a remanescente que esta possuía e da qual, tentou usar para ataca-lo, quando ele a derrotou, estava selada dentro das barras de madeira e que ela só teria esse poder remanescente, se Naruto abrisse as portas da cela, onde estava essa parte do chakra dela lacrado.

Não fizera isso, pois temia que Kyuubi atacasse o acampamento e os ninjas revidassem, acabando por correr o risco dela sair seriamente ferida no combate e que por isso, não queria arriscar.

Durante a luta, quer dizer, para Youko, embora o loiro lutasse para manter a consciência e não deixar a mente ficar completamente nublada, os rostos se aproximaram, ficando a poucos centímetros um do outro.

A respiração alterada chocava-se contra o rosto dele, que ouvia os batimentos cardíacos acerelados e os tremores do corpo perfeito, frente a aquela proximidade, fazendo a mente de Naruto ficar ainda mais imersa em devaneios apraziveís.

Já ela, se via refletida naqueles orbes azuis que encontravam-se ainda escurecidos pelo desejo sufocante que se apossara do corpo de Uzumaki, fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente, provocando calafrios na coluna dela, que fitava assustada a face dele, embora não compreendesse o que era tudo aquilo.

Durante a luta, o desejo deste de afasta-la, levou-o, sem saber, a liberar descargas elétricas aonde a tocava e que eram incomodas, mas, que porém, aumentavam de intensidade, conforme desejava mantê-la longe do lençol.

Mesmo com a leve dor que sentia, sua curiosidade de outrora, sobrepuljava a dor e o choque parou, quando os rostos de ambos se aproximaram e a partir desse momento, passou a ter a reação contrária de antes, desejando se afastar dele, embora não compreendesse ainda o porquê.

O azul e o vermelho se encontraram, enquanto o tempo pareceu parar para ambos por alguns minutos, fazendo parecer ser uma eternidade.

Quando Uzumaki viu os olhos dela se arregalarem ainda mais de medo, sentindo pelo fim o imenso pavor que se apoderou dela, como sendo o seu e a respiração da mesma falhar, engolindo em seco perante sua face tomada pela luxúria, ele conseguiu recobrar o controle.

Não totalmente, mas, suficientemente, para manter controle sobre si.

Para tentar aplacar, mesmo que pouco, seu lado excitado, a aproxima ainda mais de si, depositando um beijo na testa da bijuu, saboreando a pele dela, deliciando-se, enquanto sentia o coração da mesma se chocar violentamente contra o esterno e os tremores no corpo dela se intensificarem ainda mais, além das maçãs do rosto ficarem ainda mais coradas.

Como se estivesse em transe, ela cessara os movimentos por alguns minutos, enquanto ele se afastava.

Havia beijado-lhe a testa, para não ter que beijar seus lábios convidativos.

Não porque não desejava, mas, não achava certo, já que a mesma parecia desconhecer tais coisas e não o desejava, pois não encontrou indícios disso.

Youko começa a recobrar a consciência do que estivera fazendo instantes antes e então, volta a se debater para se libertar.

Sentindo que ela desejava se afastar, agora, controlando seu corpo um pouco mais, a solta.

Quando a soltou, para esta ganhar impulso para se levantar, ela acabou apoiando a mão em cima da ereção dele, que não consegue conter um gemido rouco de prazer, que a assusta, fazendo-a se afastar ainda mais.

Já afastada, torna a sentar-se sobre os joelhos, colocando a delicada mão no peito, lutando para se acalmar e compreender o porque de sentir um imenso calor com a aproximação e que surgiu em seu ventre, além dos tremores na espinha, o coração e a respiração, alterada, além do receio perante aquele olhar estranho para ela e o sorriso diferente do habitual.

Agora, processava o gemido praticamente grutual que ele emitiu, lembrando-se que apoiou a mão em algo "pulsante" e "rijo", além de volumoso.

Após acalmar sua mente, viu ele cerrando os olhos e parecendo meditar, possivelmente para se acalmar, enquanto ela se recordava do gemido dele, quando tocou algo abaixo da virilha dele.

Tentou associa-los ao que conhecia, mas, era tudo confuso para ela, ainda.

Sentindo que estava perdendo o controle que juntou a muito custo, fala, tentando ao máximo soar como um pedido e não uma ordem:

- Fique fora da tenda, até eu falar que pode entrar... por favor, Youko-chan. - fala em um tom levemente rouco pelo desespero urgente de se aliviar, falando ligeriamente alto e com as bochechas levemente rubras.

- Quem disse que manda em mim? - fala sentada sobre os joelhos, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax em sua típica pose desafiadora.

- Vá logo! - ele exclama agora exasperado, sua paciência se esvaindo como água, pois, estava ficando agoniado e com isso, começando a se irritar facilmente pela teimosia da raposa.

- Não vou! Eu vou ficar aqui e ponto final! - exclama irritada, cerrando as mãos, após descruzar os braços, enquanto rosnava em um sinal claro de irritação.

Completamente desesperado e irritado, pega a raposa com violência pelo braço, fazendo-a gemer de dor pelo aperto brusco e o choque que sentiu do contato da mão dele com a pele dela, que foi mais intenso e dolorido que das outras vezes.

Naruto não sabia que quando sentia, mesmo infimamente raiva dela e a segurava, acabava descarregando um choque, que era dolorido, conforme a intensidade do que ele sentia.

A raposa não conseguia comparar o choque como das outras vezes que fora algo leve, bem leve.

Porém, piorou, pelo fato do loiro, também não saber, que havia pegado justamente em um lugar com um hematoma já existente. Ou seja, aquele local estava visivelmente mais delicado que o normal.

Foi algo tão dolorido, que inclusive, além do gemido de dor, seus olhos arderam, fazendo lágrimas pesarosas de dor e raiva caírem de maneira silenciosa por alguns segundos, pois, cerrou os dentes para não demonstrar fraqueza.

Juntamente com o choque e dor, no instante que o seu jinchuuriki a pegou no braço, sentiu suas parcas forças serem como se fossem drenadas automaticamente, enfraquecendo-a e com isso, a assustando levemente, além de faze-la sentir uma leve tontura.

Mesmo visivelmente cansada e tonta, conseguiu notar, após reabrir os olhos com a face virada para baixo, dependurada no pescoço pela fraqueza, que o volume da bermuda estava muito mais protuberante e proeminente que antes, definindo como algo ereto e muito volumoso, além de grande, que a fez arregalar os olhos, estarrecida pela mudança brusca, porque nunca viu algo assim.

Não fazia ideia do que era aquilo, mas, algo no fundo de sua mente, a fazia corar imensamente como um tomate, mesmo sem saber o porque, além de sentir um imenso calor toma-lhe com violência, enquanto sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos aumentavam em um ritmo alucinante, juntamente com a sua mente que começara a ficar estranha, segundo ela.

Era tão intenso o que sentia, que a dor do choque intermitente e aperto violento do seu braço, era suprimido levemente, embora, não completamente.

A teimosia da raposa e a postura desafiadora típica dela, juntamente com o imenso desejo que o assolava impiedosamente, tinha feito Naruto perder o parco controle e noção a sua volta que possuía.

Para evitar de fazer uma loucura que se arrependeria depois, teve que agir em meio ao desespero, porém, irritado pela recusa desta, pegando-a de qualquer jeito e praticamente arrastando-a para fora da tenda, sem dosar sua força, esquecendo-se que mesmo sendo uma youma, no estado atual dela, sua resistência e força não se diferenciava de uma humana.

Ao sair da tenda, a posiciona lá fora e faz selos rapidamente, batendo no chão com sua palma, fazendo surgir em seguida letras pretas diversas que se expandiram em forma de um círculo em torno da raposa, sendo este espaçoso.

Tanto, que dava para ela acomodar suas caudas tranquilamente e sem deixar de defende-la, além de rete-la ali.

O fuuin de área a protegeria se alguém tentasse ataca-la, pois o selo iria rechaçar qualquer ataque que sofresse, impedindo-a de ficar a mercê de qualquer ninja.

Terminado, volta tomando o cuidado de ainda ocultar seu estado aos outros, para não ser alvo de piadas, entrando o mais rápido possivél na tenda.

Kyuubi acaricia o braço machucado, sentindo que era algo mais profundo e nisso, irritada e sentindo dor, grita uma série de ofensas pesadas, que faz muitos shinobis que assistiam a cena, arregalarem os olhos com o nivél do palavreado e palavrões.

Muitos daqueles eram o que ela ouviu das duas Kages e a maioria, nem sabia o que queria dizer, mas, para ela, bastava saber que eram ofensas e consideradas pesadas, pelo visto.

.

.

.

.

.

Muitos ao verem a cena de Naruto colocando a raposa no lado de fora com visivél brutalidade, ficaram satisfeitos e ao mesmo tempo, silênciou o boato que surgira dentre os ninjas, que o Sennin e Sannin de Konoha, o ninja mais poderoso do mundo e que domou os poderes de Kyuubi no Youko, sentia algo pela sua bijuu.

Com isso, também, levaram em conta que ele havia agredido os shinobis que bateram na raposa, meramente porque eles tocaram em algo que lhe pertencia e não por possuir quaisquer sentimentos pela mesma.

Muitos haviam achado um despautério, ele sentir algo por ela, sem ser ódio ou raiva. Afinal, a mesma matou os pais dele há anos atrás e o motivo para ele sofrer tanto em Konoha, por ser o jinchuuriki dela.

Todos sabiam disso, pois foi revelado que o heroí de Konoha, era filho de Yondaime Hokage e de Uzumaki Kushina, antiga jinchuuriki da bijuu, um pouco antes dos moradores de Konoha sairem de Konohagakure no Sato, para se dirigirem à Vila da Aliança, para uma maior proteção.

A Godaime reuniu todos e revelou a verdade, chocando muitos e fazendo eles sentirem uma imensa vergonha e asco de si mesmos, por terem provocado injúrias e olhares frios ao filho do grande Yondaime, manchando assim, a memória do Hokage que tanto diziam amar, ao maltratarem o filho dele.

Tsunade contou dos motivos de terem ocultado a ascendência do loiro e de quebra, contou como foi a morte deles, que foi através do golpe de uma garra de Kyuubi no Youko, que encurtou a vida de Minato, mesmo que ele fosse morrer pelo justu usado no filho, para salvar a vila que tanto amava da youma e fornecendo juntamente com isso, os meios de defende-la de Madara, quando chegasse o momento, fazendo o filho usar juntamente com o seu chakra, o da bijuu.

Isso insuflou ainda mais, ampliando demasiadamente, o ódio e a raiva desmedidos dos moradores de Konoha somente para a raposa, separando de uma vez por todas de Uzumaki, passando muitos a sentirem pena dele, por ele carregar a assasina de seus pais dentro de si e os motivos de tantos infortúnios em sua curta vida.

Só haviam estranhado o comportamento revoltado do Sannin, que fuzilou a Senju com o olhar, logo após ela revelar sobre como os pais dele morreram, que foi protegendo-o da raposa, sacrificando a vida deles por ele.

Mas, julgaram após algum tempo, que a Hokage havia tocado em um assunto delicado ao mesmo e por isso, ele ficou com raiva dela por algum tempo, além de ter reagido daquela maneira, naquele instante após as revelações.

Concordaram, que ninguém gostaria de saber da maneira brutal e fria como os seus pais foram assasinados e que detinha no corpo, lacrada, a responsavél por ele ser um orfão, além daquela que lhe trouxe tanta dor e sofrimento, sem se esquecer de ter sido ela, o motivo do preconceito para com o loiro no passado.

Agora, frente ao modo como Naruto agiu com Youko naquele instante, para eles, confirmava as suposições errôneas que possuíam, do motivo de Uzumaki ter ficado tão irritado com a Hokage naquele dia, há anos atrás.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma indicação, dessa vez da Kyra, Nyah!Fanfiction

.

.

.

Novas Vidas, Novas Histórias

.

.

.

.

Sinopse: Três jovens que amam Artes Marciais e o anime Naruto de alguma maneira desconhecida vão parar dentro do mundo de seu anime favorito e por mais incrível que pareça parecem ter um passado lá. Um passado triste e sombrio. Juntos eles começam a interferir na história, o que pode acarretar grandes confusões e muitas cenas engraçadas.

.

.

.

..

.

Capa ainda não decidida, pode sofrer mudanças

.

.

.

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Aburame Shino, Akamaru, Akasuna Sasori, Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Chomaru, Deidara, Guren, Haku, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hozuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inari, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Tsume, Jiraiya, Juugo, Kabuto, Kakuzu, Kankuro, Karin, Kimimaru, Konan, Konohamaru, Maito Gai, Matsuri, Mitarashi Anko, Moegi, Momochi Zabuza, Morino Ibiki, Morino Idate, Nagato, Namikaze Minato, Nara Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Pain, Rikudou Sennin, Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara, Sai, Sarutobi, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, Shizune, Tayuya, Temari, TenTen, Tobi, Tsunade, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, Udon, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, Yahiko, Yamanaka Ino, Yamato, Yondaime (Namikaze Minato), Yuuhi Kurenai, Yuukimaru, Zetsu

Gêneros: Aventura

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Antes dos agradecimentos, quero pedir desculpas pela demora em postar.

É que essa semana foi meio corrida ^ ^"

Agora, aos agradecimentos ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelos reviews:

Papadopolis, Julhio, Hee-Chan, minato916, Kyra, faith, Sakura-neechan e junior-kun.

Muito obrigada mesmo *-*

Para os que querem hentai dele com a Kyuubi, farei em forma de sonho dele ou algo assim.

Pois, assim, relações com ela, vai demorar, ainda ^ ^"

Ela é inocente demais e precisa de algumas intruções, para melhorar seu senso comum das coisas, aliviando assim, situações ainda mais contrangedoras ao loiro. ^ ^

Me inspirei no anime Chobits, da Chii, que não tem senso comum, para fazer essas cenas de tortura com ele. Eu imaginava a cena e ria pacas. hauahaauahauahau

Eu achei bem divertido ^ ^

Até o próximo capítulo ^ ^

Beijos


	13. Divagações e recordações

Após estravazar toda a sua raiva e ódio, Youko esconde suas lágrimas, para depois seca-las e perder-se em recordações, juntamente com as divagações do que eram aqueles sons e cheiros, na ânsia de tentar descobrir o significado de tudo aquilo.

E nesse capítulo, a explicação do porque de Youko-chan ser tão inocente.

.

.

.

Antes do capítulo, breve explicação.

No capítulo anterior, Naruto conseguiu a muito custo se conter, para não fazer uma loucura.

Claro, foi um feito incrível e tudo mais, que foi auxiliado pelo falto de ambos poderem sentir os sentimentos um do outro, pelo fuuin.

O forte receio e medo de Youko, atingiu-lhe em cheio, como se fosse dele mesmo, ajudando-o a manter o controle sobre si.

Agora, vamos ao capítulo ^ ^

.

.

..

Cap. 13 - Divagações e recordações.

.

.

.

.

Após estravazar toda a sua raiva e ira, murmurando todos os xingamentos e maldições que conhecia, sentou-se no chão com os joelhos dobrados, afundando o seu rosto delicado neles, sendo auxiliada nisso pelas caudas felpudas e elegantes, enroladas em volta dela, que ajudavam a ocultar as lágrimas peroladas, permitindo-se assim, chorar por alguns minutos em silêncio, para que ninguém visse o que ela definia como "fraqueza".

Chorava em um misto de raiva, dor, tristeza e orgulho ferido. A dor em seu coração era pior que a dor do braço, que latejava intermitantemente.

Enquanto chorava, ignorava os gemidos e o som de algo úmido ou molhado sendo esfregado cada vez mais rápido e que eram captados por sua audição extremamente apurada e um cheiro estranho que começava a se intensificar com os movimentos frenéticos e gemidos baixos, inaudivéis aos demais ninjas, mas, perfeitamente audiveís para a mesma.

O cheiro era forte e meio salgado, não sabendo discenir completamente a concentração deles no odor.

Sua audição e olfato também captavam muitas conversas a um bom raio de distância, muitos metros ela diria, senão, um quilômetro de raio, caso o vento estivesse favoravél e diversos odores, milhares, do acampamento em torno dela.

Mas, para não se irritar com o caos de sons, que inicialmente afligiam sua audição sensivél, ela os filtrara, inconscientemente, só prestando atenção naqueles que queria, assim como nos diversos odores daquelas tendas e dos shinobis, que iam do agradavél ao profundamente desagradavél e com isso, optou por filtra-los também, ou seja, ignorar.

Era algo muito simples à ela e agradecia mentalmente por ser capaz disso, pois, senão, acabaria surtando com a avalanche de sons e cheiros que chegaram a incomoda-la terrivelmente nas primeiras horas que pisou no acampamento, antes de levar a primeira de suas surras por um grupo consideravél de ninjas, que a olhavam com um ódio profundo e ira sem precendentes, fazendo-a ficar acuada e temerosa, como a muito não ficava.

Levantou a cabeça, tendo secando o rosto antes com as mãos e usando as caudas para ocultar tal gesto, para em seguida, sacudir a cabeça para os lados, espantando as recordações que tanto magoavam o seu coração.

Não queria relembrar da dor e do que sentiu, enquanto era surrada por eles, que só não a mataram, pois iriam acabar matando o "Heroí de Konoha, filho do lendário heroí e Yondaime de Konoha, Minato Namikaze". Só por isso, pararam antes que a matassem.

Somente não compreendia, porque alguns deles acariciaram seu corpo em carícias brutais que a feriam e em pontos do corpo, que estranhamente, pareciam ser mais sensivéis que o resto, enquanto eles falavam que "Queriam torna-la uma vadia", "Queriam arromba-la", mas, que, segundo eles, "não podiam, pois queriam dar o prazer de arrombar uma virgem para o Heroí de Konoha" e que "somente podiam se dedicar a acaricia-la", como eles falavam, mas, "fazendo questão de machuca-la".

Sentia dores imensas em "seus peitos", segundo ouvira eles se referindo as proeminências em seu tórax e abaixo da cintura, que chamaram de "buceta", comprimindo as mãos ali, até apertando as "coxas", como definiram, com suas mãos brutais, alternando com tapas e apertos violentos em várias partes de seu corpo.

Depois da sessão de espancamento e toques crueís, ferida, tendo o seu corpo todo dolorido com diversos cortes e hematomas, foi arrastada para dentro da tenda pelos cabelos com extrema violência, fazendo-a chorar de dor e gemer muito, para depois ser atirada no chão com brutalidade, acabando por não conseguir mais ocultar o grito de dor, que durante toda a surra, suprimiu a todo o custo.

Sabia que eles assistiam com um prazer doentio e com sorrisos dementes, ela se arrastando para ficar ao lado de Naruto, sentando-se com dificuldade, acabando por ter que apoiar as costas em uma das colunas que sustentava a tenda, ao lado do leito do loiro, para manter-se sentada de tão fraca que se encontrava e com o seu corpo dolorido, não tendo ninguém para cura-la, acabando por ter que lidar sozinha com a dor que sentia naquele corpo, enquanto seu ódio se inflamava e desejava nada menos que o mais puro mal aos humanos.

Só conseguiu proteção depois, mas, que mesmo assim, em um momento de distração durante a troca da guarda, acabou levando uma surra violenta e carícias brutais, embora, acreditasse que alguns deles haviam sido comprados ou apoiaram os atos deles.

Não sendo todos, pois, quando chegaram, dispersaram os agressores e a levaram para dentro, embaixo de rosnados de ira dela que estavam fracos, enquanto um deles a segurava no colo, procurando deixa-la deitada em uma maca ao lado do seu jinchuuriki e indo buscar ajuda médica, juntamente com os outros.

Os demais, ficaram de guarda e a olhavam com pena, enquanto os colegas ainda procuravam algum ninja médico para cura-la.

Porém, ninguém queria curar o "monstro" ou "assasina", como a chamavam, porque todos os iryou-nins daquele bloco do acampamento médico, a olhavam com ódio e olhares assustadoramente frios.

Um dos Anbus, sabia alguns sousen no jutsus e curou alguns ferimentos mais graves sobre rosnados de protesto, medo e receio da raposa, para depois saírem da tenda, passando a fazerem vigilância mais presente e bem próxima dela.

Esse último incidente, foi dois dias antes de Naruto acordar.

Mas, alguns hematomas de três dias atrás, ainda estavam marcados em seu corpo, sendo que antes, estavam ainda piores.

Não podia negar que ficou receosa quando viu Naruto abrir os olhos após todos aqueles dias, porque se lembrava da reação dele quando o tripudiou e esperava que ele a machucasse, afinal, havia matado os pais dele, pois Kushina contou-lhe naquele vez que o ajudou a derrota-la.

Tratou de disfarçar seu medo com indiferença no momento e uma falsa calma, por mais que estivesse tensa, pois, não queria que ele visse seu receio, sua fraqueza.

Somente relaxou e ficou agressiva como sempre, quando viu que não apanharia dele.

Porém, ficou ao mesmo tempo, desconcertada, quando pediu desculpas por não te-la protegido, além de defende-la, dando bronca na enfermeira e pedindo roupas para ela, embora se sentisse incomodada com as vestes, porque não estava acostumada a ter algo cobrindo-a.

Se recordou do olhar de Uzumaki quando a viu nua e que era praticamente o mesmo que viu em vários homens e dentro da tenda, instantes antes. Só que na tenda, os olhos dele haviam ficado ainda mais escuros, minutos antes de expulsa-la de lá.

Bufou de raiva. Porém, havia ficado muito triste, não, magoada, pelo modo como ele a tratou e não compreendia o porque daquilo feri-la tanto.

Afinal, nunca se incomodou e não compreendia o porque de sentir tal coisa agora.

Notou também, há algum tempo, que sentia algumas coisas diferentes do habitual pelo seu jinchuuriki e muitos destes se intensificaram, enquanto seu ódio e raiva por ele, sumiam lentamente.

Não sumir, ela diria mais, que era diminuir gradativamente, ficando cada vez mais fraco, considerando o quanto já sentiu de raiva e ódio de tudo e de todos, em relação a Gaara e Naruto, principalmente para com Uzumaki, sendo que os seus sentimentos em relação ao ruivo, eram diferentes do que sentia pelo loiro, sendo que estes eram mais intensos para com ele.

Porém, tudo continuava muito confuso à ela, chegando a ser, praticamente, angustiante, sendo agravado pelo fato dela desconfiar que ela mesma sabia das respostas de suas divagações e questionamentos diversos, além daquelas que julgava não saber do que se tratava.

Porém, ao tentar se lembrar, aprofundar-se ou algo assim, sentia uma espécie de "barreira" que a bloqueava, sendo algo completamente estranho e aterrador a mesma.

Odiava sua consciência, algo novo e que não deixava de apontar o dedo inquisitor, culpando-a por Naruto ter sido bruto.

Culpava-a, por ela mesma ter ocasionado isso, através de sua tipíca teimosia, pois havia sido intransigente e teimosa, não acatando o pedido inicial do loiro, que se tornou em seguida, ríspido e autoritário.

Porém, seu orgulho nunca a faria assumir, muito menos em voz alta, que fora ela que havia provocado aquela situação, quando não o obedeçeu de imediato.

Então, frente a essa verdade irrevogavél, bufou com irritação, tentando inutilmente convencer a si mesma, que a culpa era toda do jinchuuriki e que era inocente, lutando ferrenhosamente contra sua consciência, porque era mais fácil culpar os outros do que a si mesmo.

Passada as divagações consigo mesma, se concentrou nos gemidos intensos e roucos, embora baixos, que havia ignorado até aquele instante.

O gemido não era estranho e a respiração pesada também não.

Já tinha ouvido antes, juntamente com sons difusos, de algo se chocando com alguma coisa e que parecia estar úmido, molhado, por causa do tipo do som que incluía também, muitas vezes, falas sem nexo e lógica para ela, que cortavam o silêncio absoluto em que ficava nos fuuins e sem visão alguma do que acontecia a sua volta, tendo apenas os sons espaçados e escassos que ecoavam onde estava lacrada, quando sua jinchuuriki experimentava sensações ou sentimentos muito fortes e intensos.

Mesmo assim, precisava ser algo muito forte, porque o fuuin que usaram nela, antes, praticamente a isolava por completo, ocasionando dos pensamentos de suas jinchuurikis anteriores serem também fechadas para ela, além de só sentir sentimentos intensos de raiva ou ódio de seus jinchuurikis e tirando isso, não sentindo ou escutando mais nada.

Se lembrava de algumas falas que ouvia esporadicamente: "Goza em mim!"; "Sou sua cadela!"; "Que gostoso!"; "Que apertada!"; "Gostosa!"; "Goza no meu cacete!". Tinha muitas outras, tanto de suas jinchuurikis quanto de homens, mas que não fizera questão de memorizar, por mais que tivesse ficado curiosa.

Ouviu falas também de Uzumaki e outras mulheres, quando estava dentro do selo e não compreendendo, pois, eram também sem nexo à ela, além dos sons serem iguais: "Que apertada!"; "Geme para mim!"; "Quer leitinho?"; "Toma rola"; "Me arromba, Naruto-sama"; "Meta esse cacete em mim!"; "Sou sua putinha" e outras coisas mais, que procurou ignorar também, já que não compreendia nada, assim como os sons.

Mas, apesar de tudo, tinha prestado atenção, afinal, quando se vivia no silêncio absoluto em um mundo solitário sem som, sem cheiro e sem visão do exterior, acabava-se prestando atenção nos poucos sons que irrompiam aquele mundo inerte e incômodo que habitou, principalmente nos fuuin de Miyako e Kushina.

No caso de Naruto, não vivia em um completo silêncio absoluto, por causa do fuuin diferente dos anteriores, usados nela, já que forçava uma maior interação entre os chakras e praticamente, quase os fundia em um só.

Havia tentado descobrir, mas, não conseguiu, acabando por ficar frustrada e irritada, decidindo ignorar, enquanto bufava atrás das grades, pela raiva de não ter descoberto o que era tudo aquilo e que sendo orgulhosa como era, quando ele ia lá, nunca o questionava o que era tudo aquilo, preferindo lidar com seu jinchuuriki através da agressividade e também descaso para com os sentimentos do loiro.

O antigo selo, antes do de Naruto, era um fuuin horrivél que causava um consideravél desconforto e sofrimento, porque ela era presa por estacas fincadas em seu corpo e caudas, além de ter todo o seu corpo, rodeado por correntes grossas e pesadas, sendo que o único lugar que não recebera uma estaca opressora e gélida, fora em sua cabeça e pescoço, tendo ali, somente as correntes.

Ou seja, encontrava-se presa por correntes e estacas em um globo melequento, alvo, sentindo seu corpo perfurado e em uma posição muito ruim, para não dizer horrivél e extremamente desconfortavél, levando em conta seu corpo de raposa, acabando por fazer alusão a si mesma como uma rã espetada em vários pontos do corpo, pronta para ser dissecada em uma bandeja.

Mesmo não sentindo muita dor, odiava estar naquela maneira, décadas a fio. Só teve uma breve liberdade das estacas e correntes, quando foi passada para Kushina e depois, quando Madara a controlou.

No segundo seguinte, quando foi passada à Uzumaki Kushina, sentiu o seu corpo novamente ser acorrentado e ser furado impiedosamente como no passado, já sentindo a dor e o desconforto costumeiro.

Ficara aterrorizada de imediato, mesmo já lhe sendo uma cena horrivelmente familiar, ao ver a tradicional "chuva" de estacas descerem do alto sobre ela que estava imobilizada no globo pelas grossas correntes no pescoço, tronco, caudas e patas, sentindo como sempre, o seu corpo ser perfurado vários vezes, devido a quantidade de estacas, acabando por ocasionar uma imensa dor aguda no instante em que sentia a perfuração habitual.

A dor intensa passava, restando apenas uma leve dor incomôda e o desconforto contínuo, insuflando ainda mais sua raiva e ódio, além de desejo de exterminar a sua carcereira e que somente se acumulou com o passar dos anos, sendo usada como objeto e ficando presa de uma maneira horrivél, experimentando o terror da visão inicial do selo que era das várias estacas caindo, enquanto estava presa, sem poder fugir, para depois vim a dor e o desconforto posterior, que pareciam um sofrimento perpétuo e cruel.

Sempre sentia uma dor pequena, intermitente, que nunca se apagava por completo.

A dor, o desconforto e o sofrimento eram suas companheiras fieís, naquele fuuin antigo que ela amaldiçoava.

Dos jinchuurikis anteriores, Naruto foi o único que ia visita-la.

Claro, ela odiava ver seu carcereiro ali, mas, por algum motivo, no fundo, bem no fundo dela, era algo bom, mesmo sendo encontros que duravam muito pouco. Outra coisa que a fizera sentir esse sentimento bem no fundo dela, foi o novo fuuin.

A cela era sem dúvida, muito melhor do que as estacas, na verdade, não havia sequer comparação.

Afinal, era bem espaçosa, possuindo um tamanho consideravél, permitindo que seu corpo repousasse na posição que desejava, não sendo nada imposto como no outro e inclusive, podia andar dentro da cela, esticando o corpo quando queria.

Claro, nunca iria assumir em voz alta que aquele era o melhor fuuin que já experimentou.

A sensação de ter seus membros soltos, suas caudas e não experimentar o pavor de várias estacas descendo na forma de uma chuva bizarra em alguém que estava completamente imobilizado, era a melhor coisa que existia.

Nunca havia dormido bem, antes do fuuin atual, embora sentisse que seu poder era ainda mais fundido ao loiro, como se o chakra de ambos fossem um só ou próximo disso.

E também, ouvia alguns pensamentos dele, desde que fossem intensos. Algo novo, pois, das jinchuurikis anteriores, só ouvia sons e falas, desde que as mesmas experimentassem sensações intensas, além de que, com Naruto, não vivia em um lugar regido por um completo silêncio sepulcral quanto as anteriores.

Porém, só ouvia em momentos de tensão dele ou quando estava alterado, porém, não precisando ficar muito para poder ouvi-lo, ao contrário das antecessoras, enquanto havia se acostumando a ignorar muitas coisas, principalmente as sem nexo, indo dormir e também, quando eram coisas bobas e indignas de atenção ao ver dela.

As emoções e os sentimentos de ambos, eram como se fossem um só e inicialmente estranho a mesma, mas, que com o tempo, se tornou algo tão comum quanto respirar.

Só achou ruim o fuuin novo que surgiu, após ele derrota-la e retirar quase todo o seu chakra.

Nesse momento, após a sua derrota, sentiu uma imensa ira e ódio sem precendentes, que levou-a a ignorar a situação dela, que não lhe permitia fazer algo contra o seu jinchuuriki, acabando por não conseguir refrear seus instintos básicos forjados na raiva, ódio, dor, humilhação e sofrimento, acabando por se preparar para ataca-lo com seu Bijuu Rasengan.

Nisso, em resposta ao seu "quase" ataque, barras de madeira desceram, prendendo-a de maneira muito desconfortavél, similar ao fuuin anterior e provocando uma dor consideravél e ao mesmo tempo, sentindo desconforto, além da humilhação de ser presa novamente após se libertar brevemente e a dor, tanto dos golpes recebidos pelo loiro na luta que tiveram, quanto o ocasionado pelas barras opressoras.

Praguejava mentalmente contra ele, odiando-o imensamente, embora que pelo novo fuuin, sentia que ele estava mal pelo que foi obrigado a fazer, ficando chateado por isso, se lembrando da última coisa que o loiro disse, quando estava próxima dela, após prende-la, antes de vê-lo quando estava com Bee, dirigindo-se até o campo de batalha: _"Não a farei sofrer... eu prometo. Apenas, espere..."_

Aquela frase e a sensação triste de tê-la prendido, soavam dentro dela, contra a sua vontade.

E antes que percebesse, por algum motivo desconhecido, confiou em suas palavras, mesmo lutando infrutiferamente contra isso.

Os sentimentos dele de tristeza e pesar pelo que foi obrigado a fazer e sua fala pesarosa, fizeram-na confiar, mesmo inconscientemente, acabando por faze-la cair em um sono profundo, sem saber se era pelo fuuin ou pelo conjunto de sentimentos de seu jinchuuriki e o que ele disse, de maneira sincera e gentil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bem, seguindo com as indicações das fanfictions que acompanho, que aliaís, pretendo colocar todas, eis uma fanfiction do Malucoxp. Nyah!Fanfiction

.

.

Lost Ground: Fenghuang.

.

.

.

Sinopse: Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia, a cor do céu, até dos cantos dos pássaros. Realmente consigo me lembrar o dia em que eu trouxe o Sasuke de volta. Eu estava detonado. Lutei contra ele e ganhei. O que me foi um segundo prêmio, afinal, eu consegui superar o sharingan, eu ganhei do Uchiha e eu era o mais forte, mas mesmo assim isso não bastou para o povo dessa vila. Depois de todos os meus sacrifícios, depois de toda minha dor, eu senti mais uma vez a solidão. Pensei ter superado o preconceito, pensei que essa vila finalmente me aceitara, mas eu me enganei.

.

.

.

.

Classificação: Livre

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Uzumaki Naruto

Gêneros: Ação, Aventura, Ecchi, Hentai, Mistério, Suspense


	14. Pedidos

Ino encontra-se preocupada com Naruto...

Nisso, Naruto agora fica frente a Kyuubi, após o episódio da tenda...

.

.

.

Cap. 14 - Pedidos

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro da tenda, Naruto sabia que havia sido bruto e rude com a raposa, mas ela lhe tirou do sério, somando-se ao seu estado naquele instante, que não ajudou em nada, somente sendo o pivô para ter agido daquele jeito rude, embora soubesse em seu intímo, que nenhum motivo era plausivél o suficiente para justificar as suas ações deploraveís para com Youko.

Mas, precisava urgentemente se aliviar e deixou as indagações de lado, pelo menos até se aliviar e após ter conseguido o seu intento, pega um pano para se limpar, antes de ir ao lago para se banhar.

Aproveitaria para limpar as pernas e a virilha, pegando, em seguida uma nova muda de roupa para colocar após o banho.

Enquanto se preparava para sair, respirava fundo, sabendo que precisava encarar Kyuubi e o que fez à ela, não conseguindo reunir nenhuma justificava do modo de ter agido em relação a Youko-chan, pois, a mesma era inocente e faltava-lhe senso comum e alguns conhecimentos essenciais.

Não sabia se conseguiria ensina-la tudo. Se inclinava em tentar convencer alguma mulher para ensina-la, mas, todos a temiam ou tinham ódio dela e também, não podia confia-la a qualquer uma.

Decide deixar esses problemas para escanteio, por enquanto, pois tinha outros para resolver e começaria a agir. Afinal, ficar parado nunca foi o seu forte e isso não mudou. Apenas, pensava bem antes de agir, não sendo mais por impulso, embora ainda houvesse certas coisas imutavéis, como sua impaciência em muitos momentos.

Conseguiu no treinamento senjutsu, ficar parado após algum tempo e sabia que apenas conseguiu, pois meditava e não estava ocioso, diferente de atualmente, pois previa que aquele dia, iria provavelmente se arrastar como o anterior, ou seja, seria monótomo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Longe dali, Ino estava se trocando, recolhendo suas roupas, que encontravam-se esparramadas pela tenda luxuosa de seu marido, enquanto observava o mesmo terminar de assinar os papeís que ela trouxera, a contra-gosto, pois desejava que ficassem mais um pouco, amando-se loucamente, este sendo o mesmo pensamento dela, que mordeu seus lábios inferiores ao pensar nisso, pois, também odiava a ideia de cada um ter que voltar as suas respectivas obrigações.

Mas, não havia escolha.

Fora chamada com urgência para ser médica e de quebra, acumulava agora, o cargo de diretora de um dos maiores acampamentos médicos, tendo sido afastada da Inteligência Anbu, pois ela era mais necessária naquela momento como médica, uma vez que ainda tinham muitas baixas médicas e que por causa disso, foi removida, assim como os outros, de cargos que ocupavam para o de médicos, porque muitos possuíam algum conhecimento.

Com a traição de Sakura, ela foi elevada ao posto de diretora, até porque, foi aluna por um tempo de Tsunade, sendo na verdade, mais de Sakura, mas, mesmo assim, valia.

Abandonou o desejo de ser médica, pois, somente havia desejado isso, para poder disputar constantemente com Haruno e conforme o passar dos anos, sentiu que aquela disputa era ridícula e sem contar, que ultimamente, ela vinha sonhando em seguir a carreira do pai e ao se apaixonar por Gaara, o amor por ele, a fez cortar definitivamente o interesse dela em Sasuke, sendo que já há muito tempo, o Uchiha não ocupava mais os seus pensamentos.

Confessava que havia ficado sentida com o seu afastamento "meio que obrigado" da equipe Anbu de inteligência, sendo tal situação, vivenciada por muitos outros, que tiveram que trabalhar como médicos, afastados dos cargos que adoram, em vista da carência alarmante com o passar dos anos, que fora agravada a pouco tempo, pela traição de Haruno.

Invadir mentes de suspeitos, tornara-se sua aptidão natural e adorava descobrir coisas ocultas das pessoas, ao invadi-lhes a mente, tornando seu trabalho muito prazeroso e ao mesmo tempo, um desafio constante, quanto esbarrava em lacres mentais, que lhe custavam muito tempo para serem quebrados e que ao conseguir, podia acessar qualquer informação que quisesse.

Essa dificuldade constante em invadir a mente, ao contrário de desanima-la, a incentivava ainda mais, pois adorava um desafio, não sendo para ela, algo cansativo e massante, porque, quanto mais difícil de arrancar informações, mais ficava entusiasmada e determinada a descobrir tudo o que a mente deste escondia.

Nos últimos três anos, ficou fascinada com a complexidade da mente, no nivél de um ninja que detinha segredos importantes e inclusive, os selos complexos que protegiam a sua mente da invasão, além de descobrir muitas coisas, sendo que estas, muitas vezes, acabaram por faze-la rever seus conceitos e ideias, acabando por deixa-la totalmente fascinada.

Estes casos, muitas vezes, eram vistos como um complexo quebra-cabeças mental, um emaranhado de informações difusas.

Calma, precisão, paciência e persistência. Foram quatro coisas ensinadas por seu pai, até que assumisse um posto de prestígio, que teve que ser abandonado, assim como outros fizeram, pela necessidade crescente de médicos, sendo agravado tal quadro, com a traição de Sakura.

Já, Gaara, como Kazekage, tinha diversas obrigações, muitas agora relacionadas a políticas e temas somente conversandos entre Kages, sem contar, diversas outras "atribuições e deveres desgastantes", como ele mesmo definia sua agenda, que era cuidadosamente administrada por Matsuri.

O Kazekage, sempre que podia, permitia uma folga à ela, sabendo que a mesma estava envolvida com Kankurou, que lhe pedia para libera-la, sempre que possivél e como todo bom irmão, não conseguia dize-lhe não.

Logo, de todos os secretários pessoais dos Kages, Matsuri era a que mais tinha folgas e já tivera, praticamente o quíntuplo dos outros, que sabiam que era só porque ela namorava Kankurou, o responsavél pessoal da guarda e sendo este, também, irmão do Kazekage.

Ino sabia que no momento, Matsuri, que amava Kankurou, estava no quarto improvisado, em uma tenda médica, no lado do leito de seu amado, sendo que próximo dali, encontrava-se Shikamaru ao lado de Temari, com ambos os Sakabatou´s ainda não tendo aberto os olhos, há mais de três dias.

A diferença de Nara e da jovem, era que ele era marido de Temari e Matsuri, era namorada de Kankurou, sendo que a diferença de ambos terminava aí, porque eles compartilhavam dos mesmos sofrimentos e preocupações, orando fervorosamente, para que os irmãos abrissem os olhos, enquanto ainda agradeciam mentalmente, da rapidez de Karin em cuida-los e trata-los, sendo capaz de traze-los, praticamente, das portas da morte, por assim dizer.

Senão fosse ela no último instante, usar um soro derivado de seu sangue, além de ter se desdobrado em cuidados a eles, com certeza, os mesmos teriam morrido.

Graças aos estudos que fez de seu próprio sangue com a ajuda de outros, conseguiu reproduzir em laboratório, um soro com quase todos os efeitos iguais e habilidades.

Ela nascera com isso. Era um Kekkei Genkai em seu clã e se supreendeu com essa descoberta, porque sempre pensou que era por causa da experiência de Orochimaru nela.

Recentemente, concordava com a ideia de ter se cegado a evidência de sua particularidade. Além de um sensor de chakra, sendo algo não exclusivo de algum clã, possuía a incomum habilidade de curar ferimentos com o seu sangue, sendo isto, praticamente, um Kekkei Genkai.

Ino sabia que a ruiva ansiava por descobrir o paradeiro de sua família e entendia muito bem os sentimentos dela, na busca de suas raízes. Tendo um marido como Ibiki, não seria uma tarefa tão difícil, sendo que o mesmo prometeu ajuda-la o máximo possivél, ambos concordando que o melhor era depois da guerra.

Portanto, o fim dela, significaria a Karin poder buscar pistas de sua família, a partir de pequenos fragmentos de recordações, que ainda mantinha e que foram despertadas, graças a ajuda providencial de Ino, em uma das várias sessões que fez para ajudar a ruiva, a reaver memórias há muito tempo perdidas, acabando por descobrirem, que havia uma chance pequena, de que houvesse sobreviventes, supreendendo agradavelmente a ruiva.

Antes de sair da tenda, a loira se vira, despertando de seus devaneios e se aproximando, languidamente, para beijar intensamente o Sakabatou, que correspondeu a altura e até mais, tornando o beijo intenso em algo possesivo, pressionando o corpo delicado dela contra o seu, com volúpia e voracidade, fazendo o ar faltar a ambos, que se separam, para tomarem ar, principalmente Yamanaka, que ficou ainda levemente desconcertada, frente ao sorriso extremamente malicioso de seu marido e os olhos esmeraldas, que brilhavam intensamente, refletindo o imenso desejo dele, que fora sentido também pelo membro "levemente" animado deste.

Então, toma fôlego, para perguntar algo, antes que acabesse esquecendo.

Gaara fica levemente rigído, ao ver o nervosismo repentino de sua esposa, questionando-se se sua forma de demonstrar o intenso desejo que sentia por ela, fora mal-interpretado pela esposa, mesmo eles já sendo casados há mais de um ano.

Achava que era impressão sua ou algo assim e então, arqueia o cenho, notando que Ino olhava para ele, preocupada, levando a mão delicada para a face máscula do marido, enquanto tentava decifrar seus orbes verdes misteriosos, decidindo perguntar-lhe frente ao seu silêncio incomodo e face impássivel:

- Tudo bem, querido? - Gaara se sentiu culpado, ao ouvir a esposa usar um tom preocupadissímo para com ele.

- Ficou tensa depois do que fiz...

- Era sobre Naruto. Sobre o pedido que fiz em cima de minha avaliação médica junto de Karin. Não só nos duas, mas, a maioria concorda que ele precisa de um afastamento da guerra, por alguns meses, pelo menos, mesmo sabendo que ele é importante. Vi o estado em que se encontra, estafado e estressado, além de sofrer, por carregar o mundo em seus ombros, além dos desejos e anseios de todos. Ele é humano, apesar de tudo, mas, sinto que cada dia mais, ele parece morrer. - fala angustiada, pois, conversara com o loiro várias vezes - a prova, é o que fez aos ninjas... contei a você os casos mais graves.

- Concordo. Quando li seu relatório em conjunto, não fiquei surpreso. Esperava algo assim. Por isso, eu farei pessoalmente, esse assunto ser a primeira pauta da reunião de hoje, por sua urgência, pois, Naruto é poderoso demais e alguém assim, descontrolado, pode se converter em um perigo a todos. Mas, lembre-se. Tirar Naruto da guerra, será complicadissímo, mesmo por pouco tempo.

- Mesmo assim, devemos tentar... já estou mais calma, vendo que foi uma pequena falta de sintonia.

- Aos poucos, corregiremos isso, querida. - fala roucamente, enquanto a olhava intensamente.

Nisso, Ino corre até ele e o beija longamente, acabando por se separarem com rápidos selinhos, enquanto ela saía dali, com ambos se despedindo, com mais um selinho fora da barraca, com ela já tendo em seus braços, as folhas assinadas pelo marido.

Então, odiando o fato de terem que se separar, ambos tomam caminhos diferentes.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ao olhar para o lado, após sair da tenda, vê Youko sentada, com as caudas em volta de seu corpo, fitando algum ponto a sua frente, distante e visivelmente entristecida.

Aquilo o incomodava e sentia raiva de si mesmo, cerrando os punhos, sabendo ter sido o causador daquela expressão na raposa e possivelmente, novos hematomas. Teria que procurar alguma iryiou-nin para cuidar dos ferimentos dela.

Desfaz o fuuin, com alguns selos e depois, toca de leve o ombro delicado, fazendo-a se sobressai, para depois lançar, inicialmente, um olhar receoso, que gradativamente, transforma-se de ira, com seu semblante irado e um leve rosnado de raiva.

Uzumaki se supreendeu ao ver o olhar receoso, instantes antes. Nunca imaginou que a raposa poderia ficar daquela maneira e isso o machucou e muito, piorado pelo fato dele saber que ela era inocente em muitos aspectos e também, por muitas vezes, parecia agir como uma criança emburrada, sendo algo que a deixava fofa.

Ele fala gentilmente, em um tom que era mais um pedido do que uma ordem:

- Vamos, Youko-chan... tenho que passar no lago para me banhar e depois procurar uma médica para tratar de seus ferimentos - se sentia incomodado a menção de um homem examinando-a e por isso, procuraria alguma mulher, enquanto evitava se lembrar que ele havia somado novos machucados a mesma.

Como o esperado pelo loiro, ela bate na mão dele, recusando ajuda para se levantar, enquanto bufava de raiva e lançava ao mesmo tempo, olhares assasinos ao loiro, que suspira cansado, mas sabendo que não tinha direito nenhum de achar ruim o gesto dela, depois da maneira que a tratou, enquanto a via levantar-se, paras depois a mesma retirar a terra do kimono, batendo no vestido levemente e sacudindo as caudas, para depois bate-las levemente, murmurando enraivecida:

- Que droga! Odeio terra na minha pelagem! Pinica muito! Isso me faz lembrar daquele imbecil do Ichibi no Shukaku! - e rosna frente a uma recordação que a irritava profundamente.

- Você lutou contra Shukaku? - Naruto fica espantado, não imaginando quando fora isso.

- Claro, idiota! - exclama rispidamente - Todos nós brigamos um com o outro, há muito tempo atrás... tenho essa recordação. E mais, saiba que eles se juntaram contra mim após algum tempo! Hachibi no Oshi-Oni, um infeliz que vai com os outros, só se juntou a eles para ir com a maioria... Nibi no Nekomata, foi a única que não tomou partido e ficou neutra, inicialmente, para depois me ajudar contra o desgraçado do Shichibi no Kabutomushi... ele e aquela mania de ficar me humilhando porque podia voar... - nisso rosna - que raiva!

Após se recuperar das revelações de Kyuubi, notando que se ela fosse sacudir a poeira das nove caudas iria demorar muito, ele decide ajudar e pega em uma das caudas belas e elegantes.

Youko sente o toque, que lhe provoca uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo, que começava a despertar sensações desconcertantes, fazendo o coração dela bater em um ritmo alucinado, enquanto sentia a sua mente nublar, como minutos antes, dentro da tenda, durante a leve briga deles, além de sentir um súbito calor e um leve incomodo abaixo do ventre, sentindo sensações intensas e estranhas a mesma, surgirem abruptamente, enquanto as suas bochechas ficavam coradas.

Por isso, trata de retirar rapidamente sua cauda das mãos dele, enquanto se recuperava gradativamente.

Sabia que por mais que fosse uma sensação estranha à ela, não era ruim.

O contrário, era extremamente agradavél e sua mente imaginou ele afagando suas caudas, passando a estranhamente, se sentir bem frente a essa visão.

De repente, sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, dissipando esse pensamento no minímo absurdo para a mesma, pois, o odiava. Quer dizer, deveria continuar odiando-o e desejando nada menos, que o absoluto mal a ele.

Afinal, continuava como o seu carcereiro, pois, mesmo fora dele, não podiam ficar muito longe um do outro e ele tinha total controle sobre os poderes dela e força, além do choque que provocava, se a tocasse, estando irritado com ela.

Quanto ao choque, ficava em dúvida, se ele sabia ou não.

Pelo menos, inicialmente, ainda mais quando se desculpou por não estar acordado para defende-la e com a roupa, somando ao fato de tomar satisfações com os que lhe agrediram, provocando neles um pouco da dor que sentiu, inclinava para o fato que seu jinchuuriki não sabia.

Porém, depois do episódio da tenda, estava se inclinando ao fato dele saber e isso a assustou e muito, juntamente com o fato do toque dele, drenar suas parcas forças, enfraquecendo-a, acabando por deixa-la a mercêr dele.

Estava muito mais vulneravél ao loiro do que aos demais e não podia deixar de sentir medo do que Naruto poderia fazer, porque a sensação de impotência, a assustava e muito.

Sentindo a tensão dela, não tenta mais pegar as caudas e decide esperar ela retirar a poeria. Odiava ficar esperando, mas, depois do que fez, não sentia-se a vontade para apressa-la.

Notando que a esperava, vê a chance perfeita de se vingar do seu jinchuuriki e propositalmente, demora mais, limpando suas caudas que já estavam limpas, lutando contra a vontade de sorrir marotamente.

Mas, murmura maldições, ao notar ele abrindo os seus olhos, olhando-a de forma censuratória e falando, já ciente de suas intenções:

- Sei que já limpou essa cauda... acredite, não vai me enganar e sei que é uma desforra pelo modo como a tratei mais cedo - suspira cansado - vamos logo... antes que aquele local, fique cheio.

- Idiota! - e cruza os braços, emburrada, virando a face para o outro lado.

- Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! - nisso, faz surgir centenas de clones ao mesmo tempo.

Quando a raposa viu o número, temeu levemente, pois não esperava nada bom daquilo, considerando que estava irritando-o toda a vez que tinha uma chance e já tinha presenciado ele alterado.

Uzumaki não pode deixar de notar a tensão dela e o olhar receoso para os bushins, desconfiando o porque, acabando por fazê-lo se irritar consigo mesmo, decidindo que precisava tirar as ideias errôneas sobre ele, que surgiu na mente dela, após o tratamento bruto naquela manhã, mesmo sabendo da inocência da mesma.

Nisso, sobre o olhar aturdido dos demais ninjas, os clones se espalham, deslocando-se rapidamente e saindo da área do acampamento.

Ele começa a andar, sabendo que ela seria obrigada a segui-lo e imaginava, como seria a sensação de ser obrigado a ficar com alguém que odiava, não podendo se afastar muito e tendo que segui-lo, mesmo que não quisesse.

No final, chega a conclusão que seria horrivél.

Por isso, decidiu que a trataria o melhor possivél e também porque, se sentia atraída por ela. Tinha plena noção disso, pois, Youko tinha um corpo atraente e era belissíma, mais do que perfeita.

Porém, em gênio, era em muitas situações, insuportavél, embora não pudesse culpa-la, pois mesmo fora do fuuin, era obrigada a segui-lo, acabando por ter uma liberdade reduzida e praticamente, inexistente.

A situação atual dela, não estava muito diferente da anterior, sendo que a única diferença, é que ficava fora dele, podendo ver o mundo como era, em vez de um lugar esmo e isolado em sua mente, além do corpo, que agora era semelhante a de uma humana, embora ela já tivesse dito, em mais de uma ocasião, que odiava aquele corpo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma divulgação XDDDDD

Do meu otouto, Tronos ( Nyah!Fanfiction)

.

.

.

Ketsueki No Omoide

.

.

.

Sinopse:

"A guerra acabou, Madara estava caído aos meus pés, e o mundo estava destruído. Não restara mais nada do que eu conhecia, Todos estavam mortos.

Mas então, eu não estava mais num campo de batalha. Estava dentro da minha mente, a raposa rugia na sua sela, e meu pai, o Yondaime Hokage, me olhava profundamente, com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

-Tem algo que você tem que saber agora, Naruto... chegou a hora.

O selo rasgou, e a Kyuubi estava livre. Tudo a minha volta ruiu, memórias antigas passaram a frente dos meus olhos, memórias antigas, de quando o mundo ainda não tinha se formado completamente. Minhas memórias...

Não é possível... Não era possível que eu fosse a própria Kyuubi no Youko!"


	15. 暴露する  Bakurosuru  Revelação

Longe do acampamento, um grupo de reconhecimento, encontra...

Enquanto isso, Naruto indaga o porque de seus "descontroles"

Enfim, Tsunade desabafa o que sente em seu coração...

.

.

.

Cap. 15 - 暴露する - Bakurosuru ( Revelação)

.

.

..

Em uma mata distante do Acampamento do exército da Aliança, um grupo de 6 Anbus, eram liderados por uma jovem com máscara de lobo, que não parecia ter mais de 18 anos e que tinha os cabelos negros como a noite, presos em um coque alto.

Os demais eram mais velhos do que ela, em torno de 27 à 45 anos, mas, a respeitavam imensamente.

Haviam 4 homens e 2 mulheres no grupo que a seguiam, saltando entre árvores seculares, usando as respectivas máscaras de cachorro, carpa, urso, esquilo, falcão e macaco.

A jovem faz um selo único e passa a olhar para os lados, atentamente. Uma mulher com a máscara de falcão, apressa um salto e se encontra ao lado dela, em um piscar de olhos, chamando-a respeitosamente:

- Ookami-sama (狼 - ookami - lobo) ?

- Sim, Taka ( 鷹 - falcão)?

- Conseguiu ver algo com o seu Byakuugan? Eu não consegui ver nada com o meu.

- Ainda não. Com certeza ergueram algum escudo em volta deles, que inibe o nosso Doujutsu. Mas, vou encontrar. Ela não ficará impune. Matarei aquela bastarda, por ter causado a morte de minha anee-uê Hinata-sama!

- Nossa missão é... - um com máscara de macaco se aproxima.

- Eu não disse que iria atacar aquela vaca rosada, Saru ( 猿 - macaco). Pelo menos, ainda não, porque seria ir contra a missão. Apenas quero descobrir onde estão e informar a Aliança. Mas, disse, que fazia questão de ficar com a cabeça dela como prêmio. - nisso, cerra o punho.

- Soube que a "fila" está longa, daqueles que desejam sua cabeça e dentre eles, encontra-se na frente da fila, a Hokage-sama, já que Haruno é ex-discípula dela... logo...- o homem com máscara de urso se aproxima.

- O acordo, Kuma ( 熊 - urso), foi de quem achasse aquela vagabunda primeiro... Depois que informa-los, tomarei a liberdade de participar da caçada àquela vil traidora. Mas, chega de conversa. Vamos usar nossas invocações...

- Verdade...

- Mas, não pode ser qualquer uma. Estamos em uma mata e para não levantar suspeitas, tem que ser animais que se espera encontrar aqui. Ou seja, cachorro não pode. Já, os demais...

- Hai! - todos falam em ussínio.

Nisso, descem no chão e cada um faz selos, menos o shinobi com máscara de cachorro, que estava atento a sua volta, mas, visivelmente aborrecido, por não poder invocar seus cães e outro, que após fazer os selos, bate com a palma da mão na superfície de um afluente próximo dali e que se bifurcava logo a frente.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu. - todos falam em um tom baixo, em ussínio, enquanto batem a mão na superfície.

Do riacho, surgem mais de 8 castores, vários macacos, falcões, cervos com belas galhadas, ursos, além de lobos, estes, sendo invocação de Hanabi.

Então, os ninjas explicam a missão a eles e os mesmo se dissipam em várias direções e os castores se separam nas bifurcações á frente do afluente.

Eles acham uma árvore gigantesca de mais de 700 anos, julgando pela grossura do tronco e usando um jutsu Doton simples, fazem surgir uma pequena abertura na raiz grossa, no solo e removem o resto da terra com outros jutsus, transformando o local, abaixo das grossas raízes seculares, em uma pequena caverna subterrânea, que em cuja frente, caía do tronco, folhas de trepadeira, que formavam uma espécie de manto na frente da caverna improvisada, no abrigo das raízes e um pouco abaixo do nivél do solo.

Entram para descansar, pois, já faziam 5 dias que partiram do acampamento da Aliança, em busca de informações dos nukennins.

Antes, tomaram a precaução de espalharem armadilhas em volta da caverna subterrânea feita por eles e em outros lugares, mais longe, para dissipar a atenção.

Havia além dela, mais uma Hyuuga, logo, combinaram revesamento, junto com outro.

Todos retiram a máscara e encostam as costas nas paredes das raízes internas da árvore, enquanto retiram do bolso, uma carne ressecada e um saquinho, onde retiram pílulas do soldado especiais, que era uma variação das tradicionais, sendo estas criadas por Karin e Ino, que podiam suplantar o corpo em todas as vitaminas, carboidratos, lípidios e proteínas necessárias ao bom funcionamento do organismo.

Depois de comerem as "rações" feitas para dias de muita viagem, sem poder parar muito e beberem água que traziam em recepientes, após invocarem os mesmos de pergaminhos, adormecem, menos os dois, a líder e o de máscara de cachorro, que ficariam de vigias no primeiro turno.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Longe dali, um lobo segue uma trilha, farejando o solo e em um determinado momento, ergue a cabeça, movendo as orelhas para a frente, na mesma direção em que surgem detrás de um tronco nodoso, Sasuke e Sakura.

Supreendido, ele rosna e Uchiha olha friamente para ele, que mesmo sendo corajoso, foge, pois era a reação esperada de um simples animal naquela situação e sem mencionar o fato, que precisava contar a localização deles.

Porém, sentindo que o ataque se aproximava dele, ele salta para trás de um arbusto, nas margens de um riacho, uivando e depois ganindo, quando o jutsu o acerta, antes que ele toque a superfície cristalina.

Quando os olhos ônix passam a varrer o local, após afastar as moitas dali, percebe que a correnteza do riacho estava excepicionalmente forte e portanto, julga erroneamente, que o corpo do lobo foi levado para longe, porque, não viu o mesmo desaparecer no ar, por causa das várias moitas daquele lado do rio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Não longe dali, um outro lobo vira as orelhas para a frente, ao ouvir o uivo do outro, deduzindo o que ele vira e a direção, além da distância, decidindo dar meia-volta e retornar até o acampamento de sua invocadora, para contar a notícia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Sasuke-kun. Eu disse que era só um lobo intrometido. - a rosada comenta, visivelmente chateada pelo momento romântico com ele, ter sido interrompido pelo mesmo, que julgava que estavam sendo observados.

- Todo o cuidado é pouco, minha cerejeira.

- No final, não era uma invocação, viu? Fala sério... tinha que cortar o clima? - olha aborrecida para ele, comprimindo seu punho.

Uchiha não deixa de sorrir, pois adorava ver a sua Sakura, nervosa, pois aí, ela fazia questão de ataca-lo, fazendo com que a sua vida não fosse monótoma e que também, podia ser muito carinhosa, se quisesse. Aquilo, fazia-o admira-la ainda mais.

- Sabe que não pode ficar nervosa. Nosso bebê... e também, não deve fazer esforço desnecessário. Devia ter ficado na caverna e ... - fala preocupado, se ajoelhando na frente dela, acariciando o ventre, que exibia uma proeminência quase imperceptivél e onde o filho deles estava sendo gerado.

- Já disse que gravidez não é doença. Que eu saiba, eu sou a médica aqui e sei o que posso fazer ou não... - fala tentando ficar aborrecida, mas, não conseguindo, pois se derretia ao ver o carinho que Uchiha demonstrava ao filho deles, ainda no ventre, enquanto também ficava orgulhosa, de conhecer esse lado, que mais ninguém conheceria.

- Mesmo assim... - ergue, após acarinhar gentilmente o ventre dela, passando a acariciar a face da rosada - Tem os exames que Kabuto pediu para fazer e os medicamentos que tem que tomar.

- Não confio em Kabuto. - ela confessa, um tanto irritada.

- Eu sei, mas, nosso filho tem que ser forte e poderoso. Kabuto está pesquisando remédios que ajudarão a ampliar o potencial dele, provavelmente, chegando até a me superar. É preciso, caso a Aliança venha atrás de nós e dele...

Fala, se inclinando para mordiscar o pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer levemente, mas, não o suficiente, para desviar a atenção:

- Não acredito que fariam mal a uma criança... quer dizer, nós somos nukennins... não ele.

- Você se lembra, de como os moradores e ninjas tratavam aquele dobe quando criança? Isso, porque, ele não era a raposa em si. Apenas, a tinha lacrado no corpo. Como eles agiriam com uma criança, filha de nukennins e que possuíra um doujutsu perigoso, além de ser descendente de um clã, considerado por eles, como amaldiçoado? O que acha que fariam? - vê ela ficar cabisbaixa - Acredita mesmo, que eles permitiriam que o último Uchiha ficasse vivo, para ter descendentes ou cortariam o "mal pela raíz", digamos assim?

Depois, a nukennin ergue os olhos esmeralda emotivos, observando-o atentamente, para depois, concordar, pois julgava a reação dos outros, principalmente de Konoha, pelo que fizeram a Naruto no passado, acabando por fazê-la temer, o que fariam com o filho deles que carregava no ventre, pois, poderia acabar se distraindo e eles poderiam, aproveitar essa distração, para matarem a criança.

Mesmo na Aliança, não acreditava que o filho deles estaria, realmente protegido.

Afinal, também, existiam fanáticos que odiavam os Uchihas e muito. Temia em pensar, o que fariam se colocassem a mão em um, duvidando que não julgariam o filho deles por si e sim, pelo passado de seu clã e pai.

Sakura tomou essa decisão, principalmente, após testemunhar, em uma conversa na área de refeição, uma hipótese levantada por um deles, se colocassem a mão, em um "filhote" de Uchiha, falando o que fariam e que seria como se colocassem a mão em Sasuke.

Esta era a opinião compartilhada por muitos que riram malignamente, com a mente doentia do que fariam com uma criança inocente e que a ampliavam, cada vez mais, com ideias de tortura e sofrimento, fazendo arrepios percorrerem a coluna dela e a mesma, pelo nervoso, soltar o que acabara de comer, no banheiro, ao correr para lá.

Naquele instante, temeu por seu filho no ventre, pois fora dias depois de ter descoberto que estava grávida, mesmo tomando anti-concepcionais. Não compreendia ainda, como aconteceu, pois não se lembrava de ter esquecido de tomar o medicamento, uma única vez, sendo que começou a toma-lo, para controlar o seu fluxo que era irregular e muitas vezes, intenso demais.

Mesmo sendo uma gravidez não programada, já amava o pequeno ser que crescia em seu ventre. Amava e muito. Assim como, ele também era amado imensamente pelo pai dele.

Não se arrependera da traição, pois, fugiu para proteger seu filho e também, procurou diminuir a força da Aliança, para garantir, que eles conseguissem fugir dali, para que ela ficasse em relativa segurança, até, pelo menos, o bebê deles nascer.

Confessava, amargamente, que daquela vez, concordara com Kabuto, dos motivos apresentados por ele, para baixar o poder da Aliança.

Vendo-a com um olhar distante, acaricia os lábios dela com os seus dedos, falando ao pé do ouvido, em um sussurro rouco:

- Está longe... sinto se acabei fazendo-a se lembrar dos nossos problemas e passado.

- Eu sei. - ela desperta e ensaia um sorriso, não se supreendendo, por ele lhe pedir desculpas, se fosse no passado, ficaria estarrecida.

Mas, agora, ele parecia um outro Sasuke, ao menos, para ela, para os inimigos e até Kabuto, continuava o mesmo.

Tratava-a daquela maneira amorosa e apaixonada, somente quando encontravam-se a sós. Não queria mostrar esse lado ao Kabuto, era perigoso e arriscado demais, porque, nunca confiaria cegamente naquela cobra e a paternidade, além do amor imenso por ela, o fizera como um leão feroz, pronto para defender sua cria e companheira, com unhas e dentes.

Como pai, ficou potencialmente mais perigoso, ainda, para os seus inimigos.

Ela o beija apaixonadamente, supreendendo-o agradevelmente e inclusive, tomando a iniciativa de aprofundar, com ele correspondendo e muito, tornando o beijo deles, ainda mais feroz, enquanto ambos acariciavam com sosfreguidão o corpo um do outro e se fitavam lascivamente.

Sakura libera pequenos gemidos, enquanto Sasuke se dedicava a se deliciar com o pescoço e lóbulos, dando mordidinhas, enquanto Sakura ousadamente, apertava os glúteos dele, que por sua vez, enfiara a mão dentro da blusa dela, acariciando os seios, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais.

Nisso, Zetsu aparece e rapidamente, vermelha como um pimentão, Sakura se vira de costas e o Zetsu, por pouco não é queimado por uma esfera Katon lançada por Sasuke, que o fez voltar para baixo da terra, enquanto escuta, a voz assasina do Uchiha, que provoca calafrios na espinha do Akatsuki:

- Faça isso de novo e irá morrer! Não me procure até a noite! Vá!

Ao sair debaixo do solo, olha para os lados, notando que ambos sumiram dali. Um tanto incomodado, pela visão intíma que teve, volta para baixo da terra, para avisar Kabuto, que novamente, Sakura não compareceria nos testes e seção de fortalecimento do bebê, pelo menos não tão cedo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Numa caverna natural, Sakura está enroscada com as pernas na cintura de seu amado, com ambos continuando as carícias com volúpia.

.

.

.

.

(Cena hentai. Caso queiram ler, está no próximo capítulo.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suspira de contentamento e então, olha as gotas de suor percorrendo o corpo másculo acima dela e sorri.

Porém, a face de Sasuke muda e Sakura fica alarmada, ao vê-lo sair de dentro dela e se vestir apressadamente, com ele falando, de maneira tensa, ao ver que seus sentidos estavam ainda alertas, quando um falcão invocado por ele antes, para patrulhar a área, pousa ali perto.

- Vista-se... alguns ratos nos encontraram.

Sakura rapidamente se levanta e coloca a roupa, preocupada, porque não queria lutar naquele estado, se possivél. Temia perder o filho deles, que já era imensamente amado por eles.

Nisso, saem da caverna e rapidamente, Sasuke faz uma sequência de selos e bate no chão:

- Kuchyose no jutsu! Kaze!

Nisso, um falcão fêmea imenso surge e Uchiha, fala:

- Suba nela, rápido! Fique no ar, enquanto volta ao esconderijo!

- Não! Eu vou com você! - a rosada fica desesperada e o segura firmemente nos braços, a beira das lágrimas.

- Pense em nosso filho! - ele se vira para ela, com a face nervosa - Não suportaria se os perdesse!

Então, a abraça fortemente, confortando-a, com esta chorando, pois a gravidez a deixava consideravelmente sensivél.

Seca as lágrimas dela e fala, fazendo questão de passar confiança e conforto:

- Confie em mim. - nisso, a beija na testa.

Ela se supreendia, ainda. Ele era, praticamente, duas faces.

Com os inimigos, frio e com ela, fazia questão de mostrar seu amor sempre que podia, com palavras ou gestos, desde que estivessem a sós.

- Sim... - ela concorda fracamente, forçando um sorriso e subindo na ave, que logo em seguida, alça vôo, subindo bem alto nos céus.

Desembanhando sua espada, suas faces ficam frias.

Seus olhos gélidos percorrem o local a sua volta, enquanto sua audição, capta algo. O forte instinto de defender sua companheira e filho, o tornava feroz e ainda mais implacavél, como uma fera, pronta para mostrar as consequências imperdoavéis do crime que foi, ousar se aproximar deles.

Rapidamente, concentra Raiton e usa um jutsu, em uma árvore, nisso, centenas de shurikens surgem, enquanto jutsus de fogo e água, aparecem e ele desvia de todos, invocando uma imensa ave e subindo no dorso dela, com esta já no alto, faz uma sequência complexa de selos:

- Raiton: Dragões gêmeos das trevas!

Nisso, dragões em forma de relâmpagos, cortam o ar em volta dele, caindo em uma chuva de raios, por uma área consideravél.

Das árvores, antes de serem eletrocutadas, sete Anbus saem, se espalhando na área, enquanto Sasuke ativa seu sharingan, observando que queriam ganhar tempo para fugirem, se espalhando em direções diferentes, para garantirem que ao menos, um conseguisse fugir dali, com informações sobre a possivél área em que se localizavam.

Sorrindo malignamente, decide se divertir, caçando-os e nisso, seleciona o primeiro Anbu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bem longe dali, Naruto e Youko chegam até o riacho comunitário, usado pelos homens, pois, as mulheres usavam um outro, afastado dali.

O loiro sabia que não haveria ninguém ali, ainda, por causa do senjutsu.

Se Youko visse um homem nu, com certeza, o encheria de perguntas curiosas, que o deixaria um tanto sem graça para explicar. Isso, se ela não fizesse analogia com o corpo dela, o que não duvidava que ela faria.

Sabia que a raposa precisava de um banho, afinal, duvidava que havia se lavado, uma única vez, desde que saiu do selo. Na verdade, tirada do fuuin, para ser mais exato.

Não que estava fedendo. Incrivelmente, não estava, mas, um banho sempre relaxava e era algo prazeroso.

Enquanto vários pensamentos surgiam em sua mente, Uzumaki apoiava a roupa nova em cima da pedra, enquanto se despia atrás de uma rocha, volta e meia olhando para a Kyuubi, para se certificar que não o visse nú.

A mesma havia se sentado em cima de uma pedra baixa e pegava pedrinhas soltas com as caudas, atirando-as no lago, com um olhar pensativo e suspirando aborrecida, só mudando a face, quando notou que seu jinchuuriki olhava para ela, ficando com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, enquanto sentia um calafrio estranho percorrer sua coluna.

Nesse momento, ela corou e desviou o olhar, fazendo o loiro sorrir, pois a achava muito fofa e sexy toda corada.

Após se despir por completo, procura afundar seu corpo na água, tomando cuidado de manter até a cintura submersa nas águas cristalinas e voltado de costas a raposa, pois, a água era tão límpida e cristalina, que corria o risco dela ver seu membro embaixo da água.

Teve que dispersar os pensamento pervertidos, associado ao membro e a raposa, mais especificamente, a boca dela, para não acabar ficando excitado novamente.

Então, procurou retornar as divagações anteriores, para dispersar os pensamentos "eros", enquanto percebia que estava, de fato, seguindo completamente os passos de Jiraya, se tornando também um pervertido como ele, com a diferença, que ainda não escrevera nenhum livro e que não levava uma vida boêmia, por assim dizer, mesmo que fosse espião.

Olhava, ás vezes, de relance para a raposa, se lembrando dos problemas relativos a mesma se banhar.

O problema, não era que ela ofertasse algum perigo a alguma kunochi, pois, atualmente, só teria suas presas e garras, contra ninjas detendores de jutsus, o que não seria uma atitude inteligente da parte dela e sabia que a mesma conhecia seus limites. Não era burra de provocar uma briga, que não tinha chances nenhuma de vencer.

Era, quem a levaria. Afinal, não poderia ir lá e precisava de alguém de confiança. Não só de confiança, mas, que também, não a maltrataria e nem a destrataria.

Claro, poderia faze-la se banhar ali, mas, havia dois grandes problemas, segundo o loiro, que olhava o local ainda mais atentamente que das outras vezes, analisando-o.

Primeiro. Era um local muito aberto, com parcas árvores e estas não muito densas. Segundo. Teria que isolar a área, para evitar de algum infeliz ir espiar Youko. Terceiro. Era como impediria deles a verem. Por último, ela com certeza, não saberia se banhar corretamente e se a tocasse, com ela nua, temia não conseguir se controlar e acabaria assustando-a ainda mais.

Soava como estranho, pois, com certeza, ela saberia jogar água no corpo, porém, não era só jogar. Tinha noção que um corpo feminino, precisava de uma higiene mais intíma, por causa da anatomia que possuía.

Quando ela era somente uma raposa imensa, jogar água já bastaria.

Enquanto divagava, evitava de sua mente viajar para pensamentos eróticos, o que se mostrava uma tarefa, praticamente impossivél.

Saiu de seus pensamentos, fitando o sol que nascia no horizonte.

Havia lavado o pano que usou para limpar sua essência de seu corpo e abaixo da virilha. Lavou suas próprias roupas, pois, lá, cada um era responsavél por suas roupas e asseio pessoal.

Agora, se dedicava a lavar o corpo, com o sabonete que trouxera da tenda, além de um shampoo, que estava próximo dali, junto das roupas limpas.

Quando começou a banhar-se, notou que Kyuubi olhava atentamente para ele, como se estivesse hipnotizada, com as faces ruborizadas e a boca úmida, entreaberta. Não uma face de raiva ou descaso e sim, de desejo, pelo que ele pode deduzir.

Notando, que pelo horário, as águas haviam ficado levemente escuras, impedindo uma visão mais nitida, se vira, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, decidindo se "vingar", frente a face que ela faria, ao ser pega olhando perdidamente para o seu jinchuuriki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Da pedra, próximo dali, Kyuubi já o olhava a algum tempo, vendo os músculos trabalhando, conforme ele se mexia, com as gotas ousadas percorrendo sedentamente a pele máscula, fazendo os olhos dela seguirem-nas, buscando com elas, memorizar o corpo do loiro a sua frente, que parecia alheio ao seu olhar.

Os fios loiros e rebeldes, estavam um pouco mais compridos, do tamanho do que o pai dele tinha.

Eram também percorrido por gotas ávidas, quando ele pegou a água na mão em forma de concha e jogava no rosto e cabelos, acabando por muitas conseguirem seu intento, passando a sentir a pele dele por completo, enquanto desciam eufóricas pelos sulcos dos músculos dele, pelo treinamento severo que fizera nesses últimos anos e não sendo nada exagerado e sim, na medida certa.

Youko encontrava-se com os olhos rendidos, presos a visão que a deixava sem fôlego, com os lábios entreabertos, não compreendendo o porque de seu fascínio, pois já o vira quase nu, embora fosse de costas.

Por algum motivo, naquele momento, ela parecera perdida, ao notar que tiveram muitas coisas, que passaram despercebidas, como se naquele dia, meramente o olhou, sem maiores detalhes, enquanto tentava descobrir, como usava aquela roupa, que ele chamava de quimono.

Sentia seu coração se chocar contra seu tórax, batendo em um ritmo frenético, junto com a respiração afoita, enquanto sentia ficar com as faces rubras e um calor estranho a mesma, que subia desde o seu ventre, passando a sentir um calor inexplicavél, frente a aquele espetáculo aprazivél á ela.

Sentiu um solavanco em seu coração, quando ele virou e ela viu o tórax dele musculoso, nada excessivo, passando a invejar sem controle, as gotas por poderem toca-lo e passear na pele máscula sem reservas ou restrições.

Frente a estes pensamentos estranhos, a mesma, juntamente com a imagem dela acariciando-o, a faz sacudir a cabeça, tentando a todo o custo, dispersar a imagem, no minímo estranha a mesma, considerando como um despautério, enquanto se revoltava por sua fraqueza.

Ao tornar a olha-lo, viu o olhar dele e o sorriso, que era um misto de malicioso com maroto, que a fez bufar, praguejando mentalmente contra si mesma, por estar ciente que ficou olhando para seu jinchuuriki por muito tempo e que ele percebeu isso, pelo visto.

Sua raiva aumentou ainda mais, fazendo-a rosnar audivelmente, ao ouvir o riso dele, que mesmo baixo e quase inaudivél aos humanos, era bem audivél à ela, que o xinga de todos os palavrões que sabia e muitos que desconhecia seu signficado, passando a sentar numa pedra mais distante dali, emburrada, virando de costas para ele.

Uzumaki abana a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo divertidamente, passando a esfregar seu corpo com o sabonete, para retirar da pele e em seguida, lavar os cabelos com o shampoo, retirando-o dos fios, após alguns minutos.

Então, se dirige até a margem em que deixara as roupas limpas, secando-se com uma toalha que trouxera, para depois, se trocar e colocar as úmidas em uma espécie de balde pequeno, saindo finalmente detrás da pedra, já devidamente trocado.

Caminha até ela, se recordando que não pedira desculpas por antes.

Ao chegar no lado dela, esta lhe lança um olhar de ira, fazendo o sorriso dele tintubear.

Então, o loiro inspira profundamente e fala em um tom gentil, se desculpando:

- Eu sinto muito, Youko-chan, por antes, na tenda...

Ela fica embasbacada, processando o que ele falou, somado ao fato do olhar pesaroso dele, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua birra e revolta.

Porém, sua raiva começou a retornar com ímpeto, após aqueles breves momentos, tendo que lidar com outros sentimentos, estranhos, novos que começaram a surgir nela, desde que foi retirada do fuuin.

Como era tudo novo e incompreensivél, ela reagiu da única maneira que conhecia. Sendo agressiva.

- Seu desgraçado! É tão retardado quanto os seus pais! Vá se ferrar! - exclama, em meio a rosnados audiveís.

Ao ouvi-la falando mal de seus pais, ele a derruba no chão com violência, apertando o braço dela, justamente em cima de um hematoma, fazendo-a gritar de dor e chorar, pois não havia se preparado para aquilo, enquanto amaldiçoava aquele corpo fraco e patético, além do fato, de derramar lágrimas.

O grito e o cheiro salgado de lágrimas, fizeram-no recobrar o controle e ao ver o olhar de medo dela, praguejou mentalmente contra si mesmo, se sentindo um monstro, porque, desconfiava, que a raposa não estava acostumada com tanta gentileza e que também, era tudo muito novo para ela, por isso, acabava, muitas vezes, reagindo com violência, pois era assim que agiram sempre com ela.

Se recordou dos hematomas das surras dos shinobis e de antes do nascer do sol, na tenda, provocada por ele e provavelmente, novas que surgiram de seus atos, pois, tinha conhecimento que a feriu, acabando por ficar com a consciência pesada pela culpa. Havia se esquecido que atualmente, a resistência dela só estava um pouco melhor que a humana, mas, nada alarmante e a diferença era quase infíma.

Então, a abraça, afundando a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço, chorando em um misto de dor, culpa e de vergonha, pelos seus atos para com Youko, enquanto sentia-se um canalha, piorando ainda mais, ao senti-la tremer, provavelmente de medo, frente ao seu toque.

Considerava-se um hipócrita, pois agrediu os shinobis que a feriram, mas, ele mesmo, a feriu não uma vez, mas, duas até agora. Chorava também, tentando aliviar o fardo em suas costas. A dor da traição, a perda de vários amigos, a ofensa aos pais que tanto amava e agora, de agredir alguém que não era capaz de se defender dele.

Atualmente, aquela não era a raposa gigantesca de nove caudas. Era somente uma bijuu enfraquecida, com uma forma humana e tendo, a resistência e a força equivalente a forma atual, já que seu chakra, o vestígio que ainda possuía, já que não conseguiu tirar tudo, estava lacrado nele pela chave.

Estranhava, porque ele estava se descompensado daquela maneira. Diria, que era mais é descontrolado, acabando por agredir, sem nem ao menos notar, somente vendo tudo "branco" nesse momento.

Percebera também, que muitas vezes, não tinha controle e quando percebia, notava que já era tarde demais, sendo isto marcante, conforme o convívio com Kyuubi, pelo fato dela sempre provoca-lo.

Antes, era mais espassado esses episódios de fúria. Sabia que tinha algo de errado, principalmente nesse último ano e que parecia ainda mais pior, após a traição de Sakura.

Em seu intímo, começara a temer o que podia fazer nesse estado e pensava, seriamente, em buscar alguma ajuda médica, talvez Ino, por confiar nela e ser sua amiga de longa data, inclusive, amiga colorida, antes dela namorar Gaara.

Desconfiava, que fosse resultado de seu coração sufocado, lesionado pela guerra e pelo que a mesma trazia, pois quebrava antigos laços e moía os sentimentos daqueles que a vivenciam dia após dia, sobre o seu julgo, além de ver a morte em volta de si e de seus companheiros, amigos, que um dia riram com você ou lhe contaram histórias em volta da fogueira, temendo não vê-las no dia seguinte.

Sentia também, que aquela guerra estava minando-o quase que por completo, sufocando o seu antigo "eu" brincalhão e fazendo surgir, um Naruto sério, que carregava o mundo em seus ombros, além de ultimamente, ter lapsos de descontrole, passando a temer a si mesmo, nesses instantes de "branco" momentâneo, enquanto, continuamente, era depositada as esperanças e sonhos de todos em si.

Afinal, ele era o heroí que derrotara Pein, além de ser considerado, como o "garoto dos milagres", com muitas pessoas, depositando sua fé nele, que era como o farol deles em meio a tempestade.

Porém, com o tempo, sentia que este mesmo farol podia se apagar pelo desgaste. Estava estafado e tinha plena consciência que precisa estravazar de alguma maneira, tudo o que seu coração sofria, tudo o que o sufocava, tudo que drenava suas forças e razão.

Senão fizesse isso, sentiria que iria desabar a qualquer instante e por mais que sempre se levantasse, duvidava, sinceramente que seria capaz de se levantar novamente, sem contar, do forte medo que o tomava, frente ao fato de acabar ferindo gravemente Youko, sendo isso, algo inadimissivél.

Se fizesse algo assim, nunca se perdoaria e se sentiria o mais desgraçado de todos, mais, do que atualmente se sentia por seus atos intempestivos atuais para com a bela bijuu.

Ela está atônita. O medo e o tremor passou, dando lugar ao espanto.

Kyuubu estava desconcertada, não sabendo o que falar e como agir, pela primeira vez em sua existência. O loiro como sempre a supreendia.

De fato, ele era o número um em supreender as pessoas.

Quando a empurrou no chão, temeu que ele fosse bater nela, mas, depois, a face de ira deu lugar ao de pesar e dor.

Ela viu os orbes azuis pesarosos para com ela e sentia pelo fuuin a raiva que ele sentia dele mesmo, pelo que fez à ela e isso a fez ficar atônita, não compreendendo o porque daquela reação.

Afinal, ofendeu os pais dele e por sua culpa, ele ficou orfão.

Tinha todo o direito de odia-la, mas, nunca o fez, desde que descobriu ser um jinchuuriki e mesmo depois, de Kushina ter revelado o que aconteceu há anos atrás, não a culpou.

Começou a ficar nervosa, sentindo um calor aprazivel toma-la, surgindo do baixo ventre, quando a respiração dele começou a se chocar em sua pele. Seus batimentos cardíacos acerelaram e sua respiração estava rítmica.

Sentia as faces levemente rubras e não compreendia o porque daquilo, que acontecia sempre que o olhava sem roupa e quando encontrava-se sobre o toque dele.

O loiro aspirava o cheiro inebriante, viciante e aprazivél da raposa abaixo de si, cuja presença parecia conforta-lo de alguma maneira. Porém, propositalmente ao conforto, aumentava a culpa por feri-la.

Ela foi usada como uma arma pelos séculos. Foi tratada como uma propriedade, "algo", que meramente existia para trazer sofrimento e morte. Mesmo ela possivelmente gostando disso, era enlouquecedor e revoltante ser considerado como algo e nada mais. Algo, que era usado somente para desejos mesquinhos e vingativos, como um objeto e nada mais.

Lembrou-se do fato, que no atual mundo shinobi ordinário que vivia, o ninja ser usado como uma arma, uma ferramenta, mesmo para fins sórdidos, era algo bem comum. Era na verdade, um costume, que chegava ao ponto de ser uma tradição, praticamente, e visto como algo natural e próprio do ninja.

Frente a isso, não pode impedir de se recordar de Haku, mesmo após anos, a memória da vida sofrida dele, que de uma maneira incompreensivél, no ponto de vista dos outros, encontrou a felicidade ao ser útil como uma ferramenta para um demônio.

Essa lembrança continua viva em sua mente e sempre continuaria.

Quanto a ser incompreensivél, era somente para os outros, mas, não ao loiro, porque Haku e ele eram iguais e compreendia os motivos dele, melhor do que ninguém.

Mesmo Kyuubi, parecendo ter a índole natural para a destruição e o caos, além de matar indiscriminadamente, não justifica o fato de ter sido usada por motivos egoístas, sendo confinada em algo ou alguém, ao longo dos séculos e sendo controlada, não somente uma vez, mas, duas vezes, como uma marionete, um boneco sem emoções.

De fato, era algo horrivél.

Se recordava do que disse, após derrota-la e retirar quase todo o seu chakra, ou seja, uma grande parte dele, lacrando em uma parte nele, enquanto despertava um novo selo.

Irada pela derrota e já machucada pelos ataques consecutivos dele, tentou ataca-lo, usando o vestígio de poder em seu corpo, que mesmo pouco, era absurdamente poderoso.

Acabou sendo obrigado a lacra-la em meio a barras de madeira, quando girou a chave, confinando-a. Recordava-se das palavras que proferiu, antes de vê-la fechar os olhos, gradativamente, em uma espécie de sonolência: "Não vou machuca-la... eu prometo. Você verá..."

Mas, ele a machucou. Foi incapaz de cumprir sua promessa e isso o afligia, pois notava que a guerra o estava mudando e muito. Temia chegar ao ponto, de não se reconhecer mais, mudando de tal maneira, que seria, praticamente, outra pessoa. Preocupava-se em demasia, no que se tornaria se isso acontecesse, além de se preocupar, com o que seria de Youko.

Agora mais calmo, percebeu os batimentos cardíacos alterados e a respiração descompassada dela, além dos tremores e a face corada. Inclusive, sentiu o cheiro dela se intensificar e como esperado, começara gradativamente a perder a noção da realidade, enquanto sua mente ameaçava nublar perigosamente.

Levou os lábios ao colo delicado, sentindo-se hipnotizado e beijou. O coração dela deu um solavanco, se chocando contra o esterno e um leve gemido surgiu dela, além da raposa começar a sentir algo ficar muito volumoso e duro, abaixo da cintura de seu jinchuuriki.

Ao ouvir o gemido, despertou do transe em que se encontrava e se afasta um pouco dela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, vendo as faces rubras e os olhos rubi em um misto de desejo e receio, enquanto ela estava com os lábios entreabertos e arfando, mas, com o corpo estático.

Então, começou a se mexer como se tivesse despertado de um transe, quando observou os olhos escuros dele de desejo, enquadrarem o seu rosto, enquanto ele sorria maliciosamente.

Naruto fecha os olhos, lutando para recobrar o controle, ciente que estava começando a assusta-la novamente.

Começou a praticar uma respiração mais compassada e abrandar o seu coração, para dissipar a nuvem de desejo que estava ameaçando nublar sua mente por completo e após vários minutos, consegue o seu intento.

Ao reabri-los, viu a face afogueada da raposa, mas, sentia que ela se acalmava gradativamente, ao ver o olhar dele normal e o típico sorriso gentil nos lábios.

Porém, arqueia o cenho, ao vê-la olhar para os lados, levemente receosa, passando a seguir o olhar dela, reparando que em volta deles, formara um grupo de vários shinobis que olhavam para eles.

Muitos com uma face pervertida, outros com inveja e alguns com raiva, até asco.

Então, olhou para sua cintura e viu que havia se deitado em meio as pernas perfeitas dela, acabando por ficar em uma posição comprometedora para ambos.

Levantou-se subitamente, lançando um olhar de ira para cada um, enquanto emanava uma aura assasina, fazendo quase todos fugirem dali o mais rápido que podiam, pois ele era famoso por derrotar Pein e Madara, tendo eles testemunhado a luta insana entre os dois, além de que, o que ele fez aos outros, se espalhou também, acabando por aterrorizar muitos ninjas.

Notou, que somente ficou no local, Tenzou e Bee, olhando divertidamente a cena, com um sorriso, Lee fazendo a pose de Nice Guy, Gaara olhando-o neutro como sempre, porém, com um discreto e quase imperceptivél sorriso na face e Tsunade, que estava estarrecida, processando ainda o que estava vendo diante de si.

Naruro, corado, estende a mão para ajudar Youko a se levantar, mas, esta, após se recuperar da atenção de instantes antes, rosna irada, levantando-se por si só, ignorando a mão dele, não batendo nela como da outra vez e sem entender o porque de não ter feito isso, enquanto virava de costas para o loiro.

Após suspirar cansado, se volta para os demais, perguntando, enquanto arqueava o cenho:

- O que fazem aqui?

- No fim da tarde, faremos novamente uma reunião sobre algo descoberto após algumas investigações e informações coletadas no antigo esconderijo de Madara e resposta para algumas de nossas indagações anteriores, fora outros assuntos. - Gaara fala em seu tom neutro costumeiro.

- Mas, pelo que foi falado na reunião anterior, não estavamos com o efetivo baixo demais? Tanto, que não conseguiríamos mobilizar shinobis suficientes para deixarem a área do acampamento, para colherem informações ou até mesmo, impossibilitando grupos de buscas mais extensivos?

Tsunade estava surpresa. De fato, Naruto fazia juz ao título de Sennin dos Sapos, que recebera há dois anos atrás. O mesmo título de Jiraya, reconhecido pelo próprio Fugasaku, por ter superado o Ero-sennin em praticamente todos os requisitos necessários para receber tal título e atualmente, acumulando também, o título de Sannin, dado por ela, com o apoio dos demais Kages e Senhores feudais, que reconheceram o poder de Naruto.

Então, recuperada, responde ao loiro, sem deixar de olhar atentamente a raposa, que a ignorava. A Senju se controlava, para não fita-la com raiva, por consideração ao seu neto:

- Estava... mas, conseguimos após reunir relatórios médicos e de pequenas equipes de busca, juntando também, com o de alguns grupos, praticamente de reconhecimento, embora, equilibrados no quesito ataque, podendo recharçar qualquer Zetsu remanescente do conflito, enquanto você destruiu grande parte dos ressucitados. Com isso, nossas tropas, mesmo com as baixas, conseguiram dar conta dos remanescentes, forçando Kabuto a cancelar o Edo Tensei...

É cortada rispidamente por Naruto, que estava irritado por terem ignorado-o, quando mandaram as parcas equipes.

Encontrava-se indignado pelo descaso para com ele, sem saber, que há dois dias atrás, fora mandada duas equipes, por insistência do Tsuchikage e Mizukage:

- Por que não fui chamado? Ontem estava acordado e completamente recuperado! Afinal, sei senjutsu e... - mas, é silenciado por um cascudo de Tsunade em sua cabeça.

- Baka! Mesmo as equipes saindo ontem, nunca moveríamos você e o Bee...

- Por haver o perigo de Kabuto e dos traidores nos atacarem? - arqueia o cenho, olhando seriamente para ela, nem sentindo o soco como antes e esperado pela loira, que ficou levemente desnorteada, pelo nivél das mudanças no loiro naqueles três anos.

Ninguém sabia que naqueles anos, ele aperfeiçoara a capacidade de sentir as sensações dos outros, para uma quase leitura da mente. Claro, não era como o Clã Yamanaka fazia, mas, era próximo disso, embora ainda estivesse em processo de aperfeiçoamento, atualmente em 80%, mas, sendo questão de meses, para que chegasse a 100%.

Claro, não era simples ler uma mente, mesmo que conseguisse, a menos que fosse um Yamanaka, pois era algo simples para os membros, já que nasciam com habilidade nata para adentrar mentes e inclusive lê-las.

Mas, ele não era um descendente desse clã, logo, tivera que usar como base, o poder de sentir as sensações de todos ao seu redor, ampliando para o nivél de pensamentos, sem precisar tocar na sombra da pessoa ou de alguém para isso.

Não demonstrara aos Kages, preferindo usar o método antigo para não levantar demasiadas suspeitas de suas verdadeiras habilidades, já tendo superado a si mesmo, há mais de um ano atrás.

Ler a mente, não era algo tão simples assim.

Afinal, o cérebro humano não passa de um emaranhado de neurônios, interligados por sinapses, envoltas em filamentos de mielanina, conduzindo o tempo todo impulsos nervosos e quimícos em velocidades absurdas para todo o corpo e entre si.

Claro, o cérebro possuía áreas específicas para memória, emoções, comportamento, fala e etc. Mas, monitorar o pensamento de alguém, que se formava em milonésimos de segundo, interpretando essas sinapses, não era uma tarefa nada fácil.

Ao mesmo tempo que era semelhante ao processo de sentir as intenções de alguém, que conseguira graças ao controle do chakra da Kyuubi, tanto que a usava como base, era ao mesmo tempo, um tanto diferente de ler os pensamentos de alguém, estando fora da mente da pessoa, demorando meses para ele descobrir o processo para fazer isso e tantos outros meses, para começar a po-lo em prática, fazendo o possivél para que ninguém descobrisse isso ou suspeitasse de quando ele usava tal habilidade, aliada ao chakra senjutsu.

O controle do chakra da Kyuubi, rendeu-lhe poderes incrivéis e impensavéis, que o supreendiam constantemente e imaginava até onde iria leva-lo, que juntamente com o chakra senjutsu, era ampliado formidavelmente, sentindo como se todos os seus sentidos, não só fisicos como mentais, fossem imensamente ampliados, inclusive a nivél de percepção.

Notando o silêncio, ele fala, ainda levemente irritado pelo descaso:

- Não precisaria sair, se o problema era esse... Eu poderia mandar Kage Bushins seguirem os grupos... com meus poderes, posso criar centenas sem me cansar, como deve saber.

A Hokage fica estarrecida e fala, após se recuperar, com o seu interior concordando, veemente, com o que o neto dissera:

- Bem, na hora...

- Sei, não pensaram nisso... mas, para a sorte de vocês, eu pensei e enviei centenas de Kage Bushins, para percorrerem uma área consideravél em torno do acampamento, nas periférias e além, procurando reunir informações... Hoje a tarde na reunião, já devo ter algum resultado, absorvendo a informação dos clones que desaparecerem e irei transmitir a vocês, assim como, caso obtenha alguma outra informação, após a reunião. Enviarei a informação aos Kages.

A Senju estava estarrecida, assim como Tenzou. Gaara sorria levemente em ver o quanto o seu amigo ficou inteligente e sagaz. Bee, estava levemente supreso, por um jovem como ele, já ter uma visão tão ampliada.

- É só esse aviso e avisarei aos demais Kages sobre os seus clones - Gaara fala, preparando-se para sair.

O loiro tivera a impressão, novamente, que seu amigo queria dar privacidade a ele e a Youko-chan.

- Já avisei, agora, vou até as tendas médicas, conferir o andamento dos tratamentos e cuidados, principalmente para aqueles que você puniu. - a Hokage evitava a todo o custo, olhar com raiva para a raposa.

- Não foi só por isso que veio até aqui, correndo o risco de ver um monte de shinobis nús, apenas para me informar de uma reunião, sendo que bastava enviar um ninja para me informar. - Naruto falava perspicasmente, pois, na verdade já sabia dos motivos dela ir lá - e sei que não foi para aproveitar para ver homens nús... ou será que sim?

Ele pergunta rindo divertidamente, vendo a face assasina desta para com ele:

- Baka! - e como esperado, leva um soco potente, que o derruba no chão, enquanto ele alisava o cabelo, sentindo que um galo iria crescer ali.

Ao passar a raiva, pragueja mentalmente, porque aquele novo Naruto, parecia estar sempre um passo a frente e era muito inteligente. Não que isso não fosse bom ou algo assim.

O problema, era que junto com muitas mudanças, podia vim de "brinde", por assim dizer, uma alteração em sua filosofia e caminho shinobi que desejava trilhar e isto era o que a preocupava em demasia e mesmo com raiva pela insinuação dele, mesmo que por brincadeira, ficara feliz, internamente, de poder ver algo do antigo Naruto, ainda.

- Eu sei que veio preocupado comigo por causa da Youko-chan.

Ela fica novamente surpresa com a dedução dele, assim como todos, menos Gaara, que já esperava algo assim dele. Ele se supreenderia, se o loiro não descobrisse o real motivo da baa-chan dele.

- Humana patética! Com a velhice, seu cérebro ficou ruim? -Kyuubi pergunta em um misto de escárnio e ira, pondo as mãos na cintura e não impedindo um rosnado baixo, mas, audivél.

Não sabia porque se alterara daquela maneira. Julgava que fosse a raiva acumulada desde a tenda, quando Naruto a tirou bruscamente e de maneira nada delicada, podendo-se juntar com a fome que a assolava, deixando-a mais irritadiça que o normal.

Enfim, ela agiu com raiva, pois era seu impulso básico e costumeiro, adotado também, quando algo lhe afligia, sem nem mesmo saber o que era.

- O que disse? Kitsune no baka! ( raposa idiota) - se preparava para avançar nela, já concentrando chakra nos punhos, quando é contida por Naruto.

- Ela quer dizer, baa-chan, que atualmente está praticamente quase sem chakra. Sua força está praticamente igual ao de uma humana... é só ver os hematomas, mostrando que praticamente, 100% do chakra dela está comigo... eu disse isso na reunião de ontem.

Tsunade olha atentamente para a raposa e depois para o loiro, falando após alguns minutos:

- Pelo menos isso... então, podemos ficar tranquilos quanto a sua bijuu. - na raiva, não pensava direito e também porque queria machucar a raposa com as palavras, por isso, falou como se ela nem estivesse lá e para piorar, como propriedade, não medindo que aquilo ofendia seu neto também.

- Velhota gagá!

Ela ruge, suas caudas sacudindo no ar com ira, cortando-o com violência, voltando também suas orelhas felpudas para a loira, enquanto era segurada por seu jinchuuriki, que sentia os seios dela roçarem em seu torax e mesmo cobertos, faziam um leve desejo percorrer o corpo másculo que se contrai involuntariamente, frente a aquele toque, pois não estava ainda 100% recuperado da visão da tenda e de momentos antes.

- Dobre sua língua, bijuu! - a Hokage exclama irritada, não conseguindo mais conter o que sente em seu coração, toda a vez que a olhava - Não a perdôo pelo que fez a Kushina-chan e ao Minato! Você os matou com sua garra! Perfurando-os cruelmente, enquanto eles protegiam Naruto quando bebê, pois o seu alvo era ele! Além de condena-lo a uma vida de maus tratos e sofrimento, por ser seu jinchuuriki, sem contar o fato que o deixou orfão!

Ela inspira profundamente e fala, ligeiramente emotiva, não contendo as lágrimas de pesar e dor, mescladas a raiva, do tratamento e proteção que Naruto dispensa a raposa, que na visão dela, não era merecedora de algo assim e sim, o contrário do que ele ofertava a bijuu e fala, novamente, apontando o dedo em riste para a youma:

- Não sou como o meu neto, que consegue perdoar tão fácil assim! E digo mais, escute atentamente as minhas palavras, seu monstro! Se fosse eu no lugar dele, com toda a certeza, a faria pagar amargamente com sangue, dor e sofrimento, tudo o que fez com eles e os tormentos que ele sofreu por sua causa!

Kyuubi estava atônita, processando o que ouvira e confusa frente a avalanche de sentimentos que a tomavam naquele instante, muitas desconhecidas e que a desnorteavam.

Pela primeira vez em sua existência, não sabia como agir e estava ficando agoniada com isso. Odiava aquela sensação de desnorteio, somada a irritação de não ter seus poderes e somente um corpo frágil.

Então, reage da única maneira que se sentia confortavél, sendo sua costumeira reação à séculos, sem dosar as palavras, falando a primeira coisa que vinha a sua mente, em seu momento de ira:

- Sua desgraçada! Já disse, não sou propriedade dele! E senão fosse o maldito fuuin que sela praticamente todos os meus poderes, eu juro, mataria você e todos daqui, além do idiota aqui, como fiz com a besta da junchuuriki anterior e o pai retardado dele! Odeio aqueles dois imbecis que me selaram em seu filho desgraçado! - a olha com ira, enquanto rosnava violentamente, deixando a mostra seus caninos e garras.

- Seu monstro bastardo! Como ousa falar mal de shinobis honrados com sua boca imunda? Assasina!

Então, irada, tremendo de raiva e ódio mortal, Tsunade concentra chakra no punho, preparando-se para golpea-la sem piedade e com toda a sua força, esquecendo-se que Naruto poderia morrer, caso Youko fosse morta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uma indicação, de uma fanfiction do meu otouto, Tronos:

.

.

.

Ketsueki No Omoide

.

.

.

Sinopse:

"A guerra acabou, Madara estava caído aos meus pés, e o mundo estava destruído. Não restara mais nada do que eu conhecia, Todos estavam mortos.

Mas então, eu não estava mais num campo de batalha. Estava dentro da minha mente, a raposa rugia na sua sela, e meu pai, o Yondaime Hokage, me olhava profundamente, com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

-Tem algo que você tem que saber agora, Naruto... chegou a hora.

O selo rasgou, e a Kyuubi estava livre. Tudo a minha volta ruiu, memórias antigas passaram a frente dos meus olhos, memórias antigas, de quando o mundo ainda não tinha se formado completamente. Minhas memórias...

Não é possível... Não era possível que eu fosse a própria Kyuubi no Youko!"

.

.

.

Classificação: +18

Categorias: Naruto

Personagens: Aburame Shino, Akamaru, Akasuna Sasori, Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Chomaru, Deidara, Guren, Haku, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hozuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inari, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Tsume, Jiraiya, Juugo, Kabuto, Kakuzu, Kankuro, Karin, Kimimaru, Konan, Konohamaru, Maito Gai, Matsuri, Mitarashi Anko, Moegi, Momochi Zabuza, Morino Ibiki, Morino Idate, Nagato, Namikaze Minato, Nara Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Pain, Rikudou Sennin, Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara, Sai, Sarutobi, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, Shizune, Tayuya, Temari, TenTen, Tobi, Tsunade, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, Udon, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, Yahiko, Yamanaka Ino, Yamato, Yondaime (Namikaze Minato), Yuuhi Kurenai, Yuukimaru, Zetsu

Gêneros: Ação, Aventura, Hentai, Romance, Suspense


	16. Capítulo extra  Hentai SasukeXSakura

Sasuke tem "aquilo" pequeno ahauahauahauahau

.

.

Capítulo extra - Hentai: SasukeXSakura.

.

.

.

.

Numa caverna natural, Sakura está enroscada com as pernas na cintura de seu amado, com ambos continuando as carícias com volúpia.

Ele abre a camisa dela de maneira faminta, passando a acariciar os seios generosos, lembrando que antes ela quase não os tinha, confirmando que algumas demoravam para se desenvolver e que a gestação, contribuia e muito para esse aumento.

Sem se conter mais, tira um deles do sutiã e começa a mordiscar, arrancando gritinhos abafados dela, enquanto ela está com os braços enroscados em sua nuca. A outra mão máscula, aperta com prazer as nádegas dela, que solta lamúrias cobertas de luxúria.

Pressiona ainda mais, as costas dela contra a parede e retira o sutiã, além da camisa da kunochi, enquanto ela abaixava a parte de cima do haori do Uchiha, expondo o tórax e mordiscando o ombro descoberto, enquanto espalhava, alternadamente, beijos doces no local, sendo recompensada, com carícias ardentes e desejosas.

Fica de pé, para que Sasuke descesse sua saia e calcinha, enquanto que com maestria, abria o laço da hakama dele, fazendo a peça cair, enquanto o haori alvo, com o símbolo dos Uchihas, estava pendurado, apenas por um ombro dele.

Ele joga seu haori, sem deixar de beijar profundamente a rosada, ali no lado, no chão, sem sequer olhar, enquanto que uma de suas mãos, que se encontrava nos seios fartos dela, passa a percorrer todo o corpo acetinado ao seu toque, juntamente com a outra mão, sem deixar de acariciar um único recanto dela.

Estava sedento, ela o havia provocado e agora iria colher o que plantou.

Ela, que se encontrava entretida, apertando e unhando a pele do Uchiha, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais, desce suas mãos ageís até a cintura, baixando a cueca e acariciando o membro dele, já rijo, fazendo-o dar um gemido rouco, para depois, ele afastar as mãos dela de seu membro, colando-a com o seu corpo na parede, passando a comprimir sua perna na intimidade pulsante dela, fazendo-a gemer e arquear o corpo, após dar um gritinho sôsfrego de supresa.

Então, ele toma os lábios dela com volúpia, para depois descer até a cintura estreita, passando a baixar ainda mais, para mordiscar o interior das coxas com volúpia, para depois se dirigir a feminilidade da kunochi, fazendo os gemidos se intensificarem e ficarem ainda mais profundos, além das lamúrias luxuantes aumentarem, enquanto Sakura se contorcia, com as costas quentes na parede fria.

Então, sorrindo maliciosamente, vendo o rosto prazeroso dela, começa a fazer sexo oral, usando sua língua, dedos e dentes, estes para mordiscar seu sexo pulsante, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer ainda mais, murmurando mais vezes o nome dele, quando Uchiha começa a alterar com a penetração dos dedos na feminilidade pulsante, fazendo esta se contorcer em uma deliciosa agonia, que intensificava-se cada vez mais, assim como os gemidos sôsfregos que saiam sem controle dos lábios delicados, assim como o nome dele, pronunciado consecutivamente em um tom abafado, entre as lamúrias repletas de prazer e desejo.

Sakura sente um calor imenso surgir abaixo de seu ventre, indicando que em breve chegaria ao orgasmo. Já este, notando as contrações aumentando, sorri, sabendo que em breve, ela teria um orgasmo e o que não tarda a acontecer.

Gemendo longamente e prazerosamente, a rosada se entrega completamente ao prazer que a tomava e o Uchiha saboreia o gosto dela, se deliciando.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, toma os lábios com desejo, compartilhando o sabor dela e sentindo o seu membro latejar.

Sakura, já recuperada, pergunta entre sôsfregos gemidos, frente as carícias exigentes em seu pescoço e ombros:

- Posso... brincar... também?

- Claro...

Fala roucamente, passando a olhando-la com voracidade, enquanto esta se agacha, sem deixar de fita-lo, enquanto acariciava o membro dele, arrancando um gemido rouco dele, vendo a sua face, repleta de prazer, olhando-a intensamente, com um sorriso extremamente malicioso no rosto.

Mesmo sendo um membro um pouco pequeno, ele era capaz de dar prazer a ele e sendo por causa do tamanho da vagina, que era pequena e na média, de 10 centímetros a menos, em algumas.

Sem perde-se mais em pensamentos, põe-se a saborea-lo com sosfreguidão, vólupia. Com a língua lambe o prepúcio, fazendo Sasuke gemer, enquanto ele remexe no cabelo dela com uma das mãos.

Em seguida, lambe todo o corpo rijo, para logo em seguida, começa a usar os lábios e os dentes, em um movimento de vai e vem.

Os dentes arranhavam levemente o membro, fazendo-o soltar gemidos ainda mais roucos, alternando com brincar, usando a língua no prepúcio.

Continua com os movimentos, até que sente o membro pulsar cada vez mais. Ele sente uma onda de prazer explodir em seu membro e goza, soltando um grito rouco.

Sakura logo engole todo o gozo dele, para em seguida, se levantar e passar a acariciar os músculos dele, arranhando levemente o peitoral definido.

Sasuke está com a face para cima, terminando de saborear o prazer que se apossara dele naquele instante, enquanto sente a rosada sedenta, percorrendo seu corpo másculo minunciosamente.

A supreende, ao se mexer de repente, para depois ouvir os gritinhos dela em meio aos risos, quando a pega pelo quadril e a deita em cima do haori dele, estendido no chão.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso em um tom doce e sensual:

- Como está minha temperatura, Sa-su-ke-kun?

Com um enorme sorriso malicioso, comendo-a com os olhos, leva suas mãos na feminilidade dela e começa a penetrar com os dois dedos, para em seguida tira-los e esfrega-los nos lábios da rosada, que começa a sugar os dedos de maneira sensual, saboreando o seu próprio gosto.

- Está quente... - ele fala enquanto mordisca a ponta dos biquinhos dos seios, arrancando gemidos sôsfregos.

- Pode abaixar... minha temperatura? - pergunta travessa, com uma imensa malícia em sua face e mordendo o lábio inferior, sendo correspondida pelo olhar faminto dele.

- Claro... - e puxa mais o quadril dela para junto dele.

Esta abre mais as pernas, penetrando-a lentamente, sentindo o calor envolve-lo plenamente. Ela geme intensamente, aumentando progressivamente, conforme avança nela, que sente o membro rijo e pulsante abrir caminho em seu canal úmido, quente e pulsante.

Então, ele começa a aumentar o rítmo, com a rosada alterando gemidos e gritinhos com as estocadas, cada vez mais fortes, que a faziam quase saltar do haori.

Os lábios dele e suas mãos, brincavam com os seios e a curva do pescoço dela, que por sua vez, imersa em prazer, falava obscenidades em seu ouvido e este sorria, saboreando o calor aprazivél envolver seu membro latejante.

Via o tórax feminino se levantar e os seios fartos balançarem a cada estocada profunda que dava, com a face carregada de desejo, sorrindo e gemendo, gritando com as investidas cada vez mais intensas e vigorosas, assim como, aumentando o repertório de obscenidades que falava durante o ato.

Agora, os movimentos de entrada e saída também eram frenéticos, sedentos. Seu membro pulsava cada vez mais e sabia que não tardaria para chegar ao ápice.

Sakura sentia a sua feminilidade pulsando e o mesmo calor imenso de outrora, surgir abaixo de seu ventre, enquanto o falo se aprofundava com ímpeto. Era um martírio e um prazer sem precedentes.

Ela grita o nome dele e chega ao prazer, seu corpo tremendo violentamente, tomado pelo prazer, assim como Uchiha, que soltando um gemido rouco chega ao ápice, estocando-a última vez, inundando-a com sua essência, enquanto esta se contorce, saboreando o prazer que a assaltava.

Suspira de contentamento e então, olha as gotas de suor percorrendo o corpo másculo acima dela e sorri.

Porém, a face de Sasuke muda e Sakura fica alarmada, ao vê-lo sair de dentro dela e se vestir apressadamente, com ele falando, de maneira tensa, ao ver que seus sentidos estavam ainda alertas, quando um falcão invocado por ele antes, para patrulhar a área, pousa ali perto.

- Vista-se... alguns ratos nos encontraram.

Sakura rapidamente se levanta e coloca a roupa, preocupada, porque não queria lutar naquele estado, se possivél. Temia perder o filho deles, que já era imensamente amado por eles.

Nisso, saem da caverna e rapidamente, Sasuke faz uma sequência de selos e bate no chão:

- Kuchyose no jutsu! Kaze!

Nisso, um falcão fêmea imenso surge e Uchiha, fala:

- Suba nela, rápido! Fique no ar, enquanto volta ao esconderijo!

- Não! Eu vou com você! - a rosada fica desesperada e o segura firmemente nos braços, a beira das lágrimas.

- Pense em nosso filho! - ele se vira para ela, com a face nervosa - Não suportaria se os perdesse!

Então, a abraça fortemente, confortando-a, com esta chorando, pois a gravidez a deixava consideravelmente sensivél.

Seca as lágrimas dela e fala, fazendo questão de passar confiança e conforto:

- Confie em mim. - nisso, a beija na testa.

Ela se supreendia, ainda. Ele era, praticamente, duas faces.

Com os inimigos, frio e com ela, fazia questão de mostrar seu amor sempre que podia, com palavras ou gestos, desde que estivessem a sós.

- Sim... - ela concorda fracamente, forçando um sorriso e subindo na ave, que logo em seguida, alça vôo, subindo bem alto nos céus.

Desembanhando sua espada, suas faces ficam frias.

Seus olhos gélidos percorrem o local a sua volta, enquanto sua audição, capta algo. O forte instinto de defender sua companheira e filho, o tornava feroz e ainda mais implacavél, como uma fera, pronta para mostrar as consequências imperdoavéis do crime que foi, ousar se aproximar deles.

Rapidamente, concentra Raiton e usa um jutsu, em uma árvore, nisso, centenas de shurikens surgem, enquanto jutsus de fogo e água, aparecem e ele desvia de todos, invocando uma imensa ave e subindo no dorso dela, com esta já no alto, faz uma sequência complexa de selos:

- Raiton: Dragões gêmeos das trevas!

Nisso, dragões em forma de relâmpagos, cortam o ar em volta dele, caindo em uma chuva de raios, por uma área consideravél.

Das árvores, antes de serem eletrocutadas, sete Anbus saem, se espalhando na área, enquanto Sasuke ativa seu sharingan, observando que queriam ganhar tempo para fugirem, se espalhando em direções diferentes, para garantirem que ao menos, um conseguisse fugir dali, com informações sobre a possivél área em que se localizavam.

Sorrindo malignamente, decide se divertir, caçando-os e nisso, seleciona o primeiro Anbu.


	17. Ciclo do ódio

Em mais um momento de descontrole, frente a agressividade de Youko, Naruto se descontrola...

Agora, há somente uma iryounin, que pode ajuda-lo... Na verdade, a única em que pode confiar, para cuidar de sua bijuu.

Mas, conseguirá que a mesma, trate de Youko-chan? Ou não?

.

.

.

Cap. 17 - Ciclo do ódio

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade é detida por Gaara e os demais, que a retiram dali, enquanto bufava irada, querendo a todo o custo bater na raposa. A retiram dali, antes que ela acabasse matando a bijuu e consequentemente Uzumaki, já que parecia fora de si, tamanho o ódio que sentia pela bijuu.

Assim como, para dar privacidade aos dois, pois Kyuubi abriu uma ferida, parcamente cicatrizada do loiro, enquanto o ruivo e Bee, oravam em pensamento, para que Naruto não fizesse nenhuma loucura, pois ultimamente, andava demasiadamente irritadiço, por causa do peso que carregava nos ombros, além da esperança de todos, fora a traição cruel, nas mãos de sua antiga paixão de infância e um de seus primeiros vínculos.

Passada a raiva, Youko percebeu que seu jinchuuriki não levantou o rosto e nem se mexeu, desde que a segurara, sentindo também, o corpo dele rijo, além de ver lágrimas, que escorriam de seu rosto, cabisbaixo, enquanto sentia, ele tremendo de raiva.

Então, começou a sentir um medo inevitavél, pois, passado o momento de ira, sabia melhor do que ninguém, que ofendeu brutalmente os pais dele, que eram queridos ao mesmo, além dele mesmo, e com isso, não pôde deixar de conter o pavor que lhe tomava ferozmente, fazendo-a se apavorar, com o seu coração batendo desgovernado em seu peito, com a sua respiração ficando pesada e passando a sentir tremores por todo o corpo, acabando por começar a se debater para se libertar e se afastar dali o mais rápido que conseguisse, tomada pelo pavor.

Mas, suas tentativas eram infrutíferas, pois o loiro "travou" firmemente as suas mãos nos braços delicados dela, que sentia o ódio e a raiva dele pelo fuuin, substituirem a tristeza de outrora, fazendo o seu coração se sobressaltar ainda mais, na mesma proporção que seu pavor aumentava, por estar fraca e os sentimentos dele para com ela, a apavorando ainda mais.

A diferença de poderes entre eles, era agora absurda, contribuindo para aumentar gradativamente, o pavor que a tomara, nunca sentindo com aquela intensidade toda, pois no passado, seu chakra lhe dava coragem e mesmo que sentisse medo, o poder que detinha lhe auxiliava a lidar com isso.

Mas, agora não o tinha.

Estava sozinha e tendo que lidar com um loiro furioso, por ter pisado nas lembranças preciosas dos genitores dele.

Naruto trincara os dentes de tanta raiva. As palavras da raposa ressoavam em sua mente, assim como as de Tsunade e o desejo de vingança dela, para com a bijuu, ao confessar os seus ressentimentos, que se tornaram ódio, pelo que a raposa fez no passado e pelo tratamento atual, que recebia do loiro.

Estava começando a ficar transtornado e não contendo sua força e chakra, aperta os braços dela com uma violência exarcebada, justamente em cima de um hematoma anterior, ampliando a dor e muito, quando colocou demasiada pressão, acabando por trincar os braços da raposa, que mordera uma cauda para abafar o grito e desviar a dor, embora fosse algo infrutífero.

Acabou juntando a dor dos ossos trincados e pressão, com a dor da sua cauda mordida, fazendo-a verter lágrimas de dor, chorando abafado, pois levava juntamente com isso, um choque violento dele, agravando ainda mais a imensa dor lascerante que sentia.

O pavor e a dor, passavam pelo fuuin, fazendo o loiro sentir o que a raposa sentia.

Juntamente com o grito e choro abafado, o corpo dela sacudia-se em dor. Com isso, ele desperta de sua ira, apavorado ao ver o estado dela, deduzindo o que fez, ao recobrar o controle de si mesmo. Antes, só vira tudo vermelho a sua frente.

Com a dor violenta, a bijuu perdeu os sentidos.

Uzumaki a amparou em seus braços, quando ela desmaiou, evitando que caísse nas pedrinhas que margeavam o riacho cristalino.

Com ela em seus braços, ele vertia lágrimas mescladas em dor e desespero. Seu coração dilacerava-se pelo que fez à ela, pela dor que causou a mesma. Sentia-se abaixo de um verme.

Nunca sentiu-se tão desgraçado e nojo de si mesmo, ao agir como um hipócrita desgraçado, na opinião dele, porque agrediu aqueles que feriram a Kyuubi, mas, ele mesmo a feriu. Não uma vez, mas, duas.

Seu peito explodia em angústia e pesar por ter sido um completo idiota, um monstro, ferindo alguém que não podia se defender e com isso, agindo também como os demais covardes que a agrediram.

Clamava pelo perdão em meio a lágrimas desesperadas, como um mantra, enquanto via os hematomas e os braços inchados pelas fraturas.

Agora, estava imerso em ira e assustado ao mesmo tempo, consigo mesmo, por ter perdido tão facilmente a cabeça, ficando ao ponto de se cegar, frente ao que fazia com Youko, amaldiçoando-se e desejando dar uma surra em si mesmo.

Com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas que derrubava, contorcendo-se em agonia, dor e culpa pelo que causou à ela, percebeu que o braço inchou ainda mais e ganhou um coloração, visivelmente mais escura.

Isto o despertou de seu sofrimento interno e usou o hiraishin, para se teleportar até a tenda, onde a depositou com gentileza na cama simples, sentindo a dor e a culpa lascerante, retornar com violência ao seu corpo, quando foi deita-la em sua cama, com cuidado e esta mesmo estando inconsciente, gemeu de dor.

Ele não conseguia se perdoar e duvidava que algum dia conseguiria algo assim, ao ver o sofrimento que causou, quando estava tomado pela ira.

Antes de sair para buscar ajuda médica, deixou nada menos do que 20 bushins fazendo a segurança dela, enquanto partia dali, após reunir o chakra da Youko lacrado dentro de si, passando velozmente dentre os ninjas, que apenas conseguiam ver um deslumbre dourado, que se deslocava tão rápido, que parecia se fundir com o espaço.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Um dos clones, na tenda, esbarra na mesa, fazendo cair um copo em direção ao chão, e antes que o Kage Bushin o agarrasse, o copo parou no ar.

Não só o objeto parou, como tudo pareceu parar. O tempo parecia que havia sido "congelado", por assim dizer.

Então, um flash de luz, irrompe-se do nada, e dele, surge Susano no Mikoto, que ao olhar para a amiga deitada na cama e machucada, sentiu-se angustiada, passando a olha-la com pena.

Estica a sua mão direita á sua frente e na palma virada para cima, faz surgir um pergaminho, que é depositado dentro de um Kakesuzuri, uma caixa de pergaminhos, ao lado de vários Chôhakus, ignorando a barreira, pois, para ela, não existia.

Afinal, era uma Deusa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakesuzuri- para guardar dinheiro ou papéis importantes 

Chôhaku - caixas de madeira para guardar documentos de negócios 

.

.

.

.

.

.

O pergaminho estava preso por uma tira, onde se encontrava escrito: Fuuinjutsu Saikou no Zoku Uzumaki ( 封印術最高の族うずまき - Fuuinjutsu Supremo do Clã Uzumaki ).

Não havia escolha, a não ser interferir, ao menos levemente, segundo ela mesma, tendo em vista, a situação atual dele.

E apesar de tudo, não culpava Uzumaki.

Sabia melhor do que ninguém, como ele se encontrava e também, o quanto se angustiava e amaldiçoava a si mesmo, por sua momentânea perda de controle.

Sorrindo carinhosamente para a amiga inconsciente, sussurra:

- O pergaminho irá ajuda-la... Não, aquele pergaminho, ajudará a ambos.

Nisso, some em um outro clarão, enquanto o tempo torna a correr, sem ninguém ter notado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Na tenda médica, os iryounins eram supreendidos por um flash dourado que passava por eles, como uma rajada de vento, praticamente.

Naruto sabia melhor do que ninguém, que não podia levar qualquer um.

Afinal, Kyuubi não era vista com bons olhos e ainda era cedo demais, para liberar o chakra dela, que ainda estava preso nas grades de madeira, pois vira nas grades, um chakra em forma de uma raposa, que estava estático.

Se ela tivesse esse poder, atacaria o acampamento e com isso, seria obrigado a machuca-la, mais do que a machucou até agora. Já se odiava, imensamente, por ter provocado mais ferimentos nela. Não suportaria, feri-la novamente.

Então, dentre as centenas de chakras, sente um familiar, que chega a ser nostálgico e o deixa feliz, pois, julgara, que morrera com o ataque as tendas médicas pela traição de Haruno.

Sorrindo, desfaz o poder da Kyuubi, voltando ao normal, só no modo sennin, supreendo os ninjas-médicos que estavam atônitos, pelo súbito aparecimento dele, pois antes, só haviam visto um borrão dourado se deslocando.

Um deles se levanta de sua mesa onde lia os relatórios e exclama, indignado:

- Não pode correr por aqui! Há feridos!

- Era o heroí Naruto, Sannin e Sennin dos Sapos, como o lendário Jiraya e também jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Youko, além de ser, o shinobi mais poderoso do mundo, além de ser aquele, que derrotou Pein e Madara - uma médica fala para ele, fazendo-o olhar para a ruiva ao seu lado.

- Incrivél... era o heroí, já sendo tido como lendário? É tão jovem! - o médico fica embasbacado - É verdade, Karin-san?

- Hai! - a ruiva sorri.

Há dois anos atrás, fora perdoada, porque tinha conhecimentos médicos avançados e seria de grande valia para a Aliança Shinobi, e como havia sido uma das cientistas de Kabuto e Orochimaru, tivera acesso a técnicas novas, que ajudaram e muito na guerra.

Em troca do perdão, aceitou trabalhar para a Aliança e como gratidão por Konoha ter salvado a sua vida, ensinou a eles jutsus médicos novos e atualizados, muitos descobertos pelo Sannin das cobras e seu ex-discípulo, em suas pesquisas.

Ela também fora a responsavél por salvar a vida de muitas pessoas nas tendas médicas, por ser uma shinobi do tipo rastreadora, que sentiu o chakra maligno de Sasuke nas imediações e de Sakura junto, estranhando, o fato do chakra de Haruno, indicar que a mesma, não estava alarmada.

Com isso, Karin chegou a uma única explicação plausivél. Sakura havia traido a Aliança.

Enquanto todos que conheciam seu passado, julgaram que ela iria trai-los, tanto, que era sempre observada por todos com desconfiança, fora aquela que menos esperavam, por ser a gênia Sakura, díscipula de Tsunade, que deu-lhes o golpe fatal.

Se tivessem "aberto" suas mentes e também, se "livrassem" a si mesmo dos preconceitos, provavelmente, teriam percebido algumas reações suspeitas dela, que não passaram, completamente, despercebidas por Karin. Mas, ela sabia que ninguém lhe daria ouvidos e a chamariam de louca, além de que, não conseguia conceber, assim como todos, que a rosada trairia a Aliança, mesmo ciente, da paixão obcessiva, para não dizer doentia, para com o nukennin.

Graças ao aviso dela, da aproximação de ambos, salvou muitos que a seguiram quando a ouviram gritar, que Sasuke se aproximava com Sakura.

Os espertos, que não tinham a mente tacanha e não eram preconceituosos, a seguiram, enquanto ela corria dali. Os outros, que eram preconceituosos e a viam como uma possivél traidora, ficavam, inclusive a chamando de louca, por ousar se referir a Haruno, como traidora e cogitar que ela estava com o nukennin Uchiha.

Estes foram os primeiros a morrerem no ataque, amaldiçoando a si mesmos, por breves segundos, por não terem acredito na ruiva.

Agora, ela era responsavél por um dos setores que Sakura administrava e a viam agora com bons olhos, além de muitos estarem gratos, por ela ter salvado suas vidas e a reconhecendo, também, por seus ensinamentos médicos.

Ela só ficava sentida de Suigetsu e Juugo, continuarem com Sasuke, que os salvou do País de ferro, embora entendia perfeitamente, o motivo deles continuarem ao lado do Uchiha.

Ele era o único que conseguia controlar o impulso assassino, desenfreado, de Juugo, já que, infelizmente, para esse impulso, não havia cura. Quanto a Suigetsu, era porque, o mesmo adorava matar.

- Karin-san. Era Naruto?

Ela se vira, despertando de seus pensamentos, enquanto o médico com quem ela conversava, cumprimenta o Anbu que se aproximara e em seguida, sai dali, olhando preocupado para as horas, desculpando-se de ter que ir naquele instante, por causa de uma cirúrgia que ia participar.

- Quem mais chegaria como um redemoinho? - a ruiva sorri e depois, o encara seriamente, colocando as mãos na cintura, após processar, o que ele havia dito antes - E que história é essa de Karin-san? E "pimentinha"? Ou então Karin-chan? Que formalidade é essa com a sua noiva, heim, "Senhor Hibiki"?

Ela cruza os braços em frente ao tórax, enquanto o fitava, com indignação velada no olhar.

O imenso Anbu á sua frente, responsavél pela equipe de interrogatório, ficou com as faces vermelhas, quando sua noiva questionou sobre "pimentinha", pois era assim que a chamava quando estavam a sós.

As faces vermelhas em um homem forjado de músculos e rígido como um rocha, dava um certo ar cômico, que fez a iryounin se desmanchar, pois o achava fofo quando ficava sem jeito.

Afinal, era uma visão aprazivél à ela, alguém tão sério e cisudo, ficar envergonhado. Mas, era a única que conhecia essa faceta dele.

Mesmo sendo do tipo autoritário com os outros, na cama, era Karin quem mandava e ele ficava" docilzinho" com ela e não achava ruim a inversão de papeís, porque isso era aprazivel para o mesmo, que agradecia mentalmente por seus amigos não saberem dele gostar de ser mandado por uma mulher na cama.

Todos ficaram supresos sobre eles namorarem e depois de alguns meses, se tornarem noivos.

Como ele era sério e reservado, ninguém sabia de sua vida particular, mas, Karin era o oposto dele e por isso, foi uma notícia chocante. Muitos julgaram, que como era sério demais, ficaria sozinho, ou se namorasse, seria alguém igual a ele e não uma pessoa como a ruiva, que era o seu oposto, praticamente.

- Eh... Bem... hã.. - fica em um perda de palavras, pelo nervosismo.

Aquilo para ela, só o deixou mais sexy e a ruiva não resistiu.

Desmanchou sua face séria, quase inquisitora, que aprendera com ele, para uma de quase luxúria e o abraçou, sendo preciso que ficasse nas pontas dos pés por ele ser alto demais.

- Sabe... meu "coelhinho"... - ela falou baixo e em um tom extremamente sexy no ouvido dele - vê-lo assim, tão envergonhado... faz eu me derreter como mel. Estou tão molhadinha... hoje a noite, está tudo tranquilo, pois muitos já vão receber alta... Então...

Falava maliciosamente, enquanto acariciava a roupa por cima do tórax dele, que olhava para os lados, visivelmente constrangido, vendo senão tinha ninguém os observando.

Carícias em público, era algo que ele não conseguia fazer, a não ser um selinho rápido na bochecha de sua noiva.

- Hoje a noite, vá a minha tenda depois das dez horas... terei uma agradavél surpresa para você... garanto que vai amar... e se "deliciar" hoje... - termina em um sussurro sexy, acariciando o falo dele lentamente por cima das calças, fazendo-o gemer.

- Quero-o bem "animadinho" hoje...

Nisso, sentindo ele ficar rígido e o membro dele, ficando levemente "animado", morde os lábios másculos, enquanto o beijava de maneira faminta, sentindo ele agarrar seu rosto e aprofundar o beijo, sedento, em um misto de angústia e desejo, pois ela o deixou completamente louco com as provocações, fazendo-o esquecer, por alguns instantes, que estavam em púbico.

Se afasta dele, rebolando, provocando-o, enquanto ele ficava estagnado, pois ela se separou bruscamente, enquanto o havia deixado excitado.

Ia segui-la, mas, quando surgem dois médicos examinando uma prancheta juntos, começando a discutir entre si, sobre o melhor tratamento para aquele paciente e uma outra, que se dirigia ao outro leito, que na verdade, eram divisões nas tendas, para dar pelo menos, o minímo de privacidade aos pacientes e por isso, estancou no local, só podendo segui-la com o olhar, enquanto ignorava os cumprimentos dos iryounins.

Ele faz junta feia e depois, torna a olha de maneira desanimada, enquanto ela sorri vitoriosa, virando-se e mandando um beijo, fazendo biquinho para o Anbu, enquanto entrava em um leito.

Nisso, um outro Anbu surge e ia falar algo, quando nota o olhar de Ibiki.

Seguindo o olhar dele, conseguiu ver uma cabeleira ruiva, desaparecer em uma sala, já adivinhando o que acontecera:

- A equipe já está o esperando, Ibiki-senpai! Era Karin-san?

- Era - fala com a voz grossa e seca como de costume.

- Noto que está animado, senpai. - ele fala sorrindo.

- Hã? - o olha confuso.

- Olhe para baixo. - ele desvia a face.

- Droga!

- Não culpo o senhor, ela é lind... - porém, se cala ao ver o olhar gélido e o chakra assasino que emanava dele.

Havia se esquecido momentaneamente que estava na frente de Hibiki, o Anbu apavorante, cujos feitos e ações ecoavam pela Anbu e faziam o coração de muitos ninjas, mesmo juunins, sentirem medo, ao saberem das missões que fizera no passado e seus métodos de arrancar informação, que fazia muitos terem pesadelos com a brutalidade e a praticamente insanidade, que dispensava aos que insistiam em ficar de "boca fechada".

Em Karin, não precisou fazer nada. Ela contou tudo que sabia, depois de como Sasuke a tratou, após toda a ajuda que lhe deu. Foi um golpe brutal em seu coração, quando Uchiha a acertou sem hesitar, como se ela não fosse alguém.

Nem sequer, a considerou, pelo tempo que passaram como o grupo Ebi ou Taka. Assim como, abandonou temporariamente, Suigetsu e Juugo, ao menos por duas semanas, antes de resgatar ambos dos samurais e que só tinham sido buscados, porque achava que Madara o convenceu ou Kabuto, enquanto destruíam o País de Ferro. No caso de Madara, usando os poderes de dois bijuus, Suigetsu e Juugo foram resgatados, porque seriam uteís.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No outro setor, um loiro correndo, provocava tumultos e muitos gritos censuratórios de iryounins, por ele estar atrapalhando o repouso, tratamento e recuperação dos enfermos e feridos.

Naruto pedia desculpas, mas, não parava de correr, acabando por ser comparado, literalmente, como um tornado, assustando muitos desavisados ou, os que estavam entretidos em demasia, analisando diversas papeladas.

Quando sente o chakra conhecido, estava correndo tanto, que derruba a mulher a sua frente, uma loira, fazendo-a cair com intrépido, de bunda no chão, gemendo de dor.

- Gomen, Ino-chan. - o loiro se desculpa e ela bate na mão dele, quando a ofereceu para ajuda-la a se levantar, porque não o reconheceu de imediato.

- Seu idiota! Não pode correr, há pacientes que... - mas, ao ralhar com o estranho que lhe derrubou, espalhando seus papeís no chão, perde a fala.

- Gomen... foi sem querer... Vim correndo muito e me distraí, não parando a tempo - o loiro fala sem graça, enquanto esfrega atrás da nuca com a mão, sem jeito pelo "encontrão" que deu nela.

- Naruto... ? - ela balbucia o nome dele, que sai entrecortada, enquanto tinha a mão espalmada em frente a boca.

- Claro! Quem mais? Fico feliz que tenha sobrevivido! Fiquei agoniado, quando pensei que havia sido morta... Se bem, que Gaara, com certeza falaria ou estaria com a face ainda mais em velório do que normalmente fica. - e ri levemente, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de Youko, pela felicidade de ver mais um de seus amigos vivos.

- Quando soube que você estava desacordado... eu... eu queria ir lá... mas, com a traição da Sakura, estamos necessitados ainda mais, de ninjas médicos, e como tenho formação médica, fui chamada e tive que sair, por uns tempos, de meu posto.

- Sorte minha que Gaara não está aqui... Se visse isso, usaria o Sabaku Sousou (Funeral do Deserto) comigo - fala receoso, suando frio, ao imaginar um Gaara irado, usando esse jutsu nele.

- Deixa disso... ele é seu amigo. - ela fala rindo.

- É meu amigo... mas, hã... sabe o quanto ele é ciumento... Embora, as outras pessoas, não conheçam muito esse lado dele...

- Sim... Mas, o que quer? Notei, pelo modo, praticamente, desbaratinado que vinha, que não veio visitar os enfermos...

- Não, preciso que venha comigo, há alguem que precisa de cuidados médicos e é urgente! - fala amargurado, lembrando-se de Youko, amaldiçoando-se, por se permitir esquecer dela, mesmo por alguns minutos.

A loira viu o olhar angustiado dele e estranhou não ter trazido o paciente à Ala médica. Mas, aquele não era o momento de questiona-lo, pois senão o trouxe, algum motivo teve, porque não era mais o idiota de antes e pela face dele, de desespero, essa pessoa machucada, devia estar muito mal.

- Niwa-chan! - nisso, uma jovem de cabelos acastanhados e olhos verdes surge, de um estreito corredor, ao ouvir a loira a chamando.

- Sim, Sabaku-san?

- Avise ao Kazekage, que seus irmãos estão, agora, fora de perigo... e que inclusive, já pode vim visita-los, pois estão conscientes.

- Hai! Farei isso agora mesmo. Sumimassen (com licença)! - se despede, lançando um último olhar desejoso para o loiro, antes de se afastar com as faces coradas.

Ino notou o olhar malicioso do loiro, estampado na face, para com Niwa e deu um tapa no peito dele, fazendo-o gemer de dor e acariciar o local.

- Ino-chan... doeu. Por que fez isso? - perguntou mal humorado.

- Se deitou com ela? Soube que se deitou com várias... - fala fitando-o acusatoriamente. - Não que seja meu assunto a sua vida intíma, mas, não quero que se deite com todas as médicas! Elas precisam se concentrar! Se as deixar distraídas, irá atrapalhar o atendimento.

- Bem... se elas se oferecem e se jogam nos meus braços... O que posso fazer? Lembre-se, que temos que ser prestativos. E sou prestativo, dando prazer a elas e com isso, a mim mesmo... Nenhuma delas reclamou de uma noite comigo. Ao contrário, quiseram repetir... - ele falava com uma face pervertida e um sorriso, que era um misto de luxúria e diversão, ainda mais ao ver a loira bufar a sua frente, com o descaso dele, para com o pedido dela.

- Hentai!

Recebe mais um tapa dela no tórax, fazendo-o massagear o local, perguntando indignado.

- Teve aulas com a baa-chan também?

- Quem sabe? - o olha com um sorriso maligno, fazendo-o suar frio e temer por sua vida.

Já ela, se controlava para não rir. Adorava a compania do loiro e eram grandes amigos.

Eles tiveram no passado, uma amizade colorida, quando ela ainda não estava com o Gaara. Quando começou a sair com o Sabaku, se tornaram praticamente grandes amigos e só.

Por isso, sabia como o loiro era na cama e não se supreendeu com os comentários dele. De fato, o loiro se tornara um partido muito cobiçado pelas mulheres.

- Preciso de sua ajuda! Venha! - ele a pega pelo braço, desesperado, ao se revoltar por ter esquecido de Youko, novamente, por causa da nostalgia do reencontro.

- Espera, Naruto... tenho que...

Mas, antes que falasse algo mais, ele a pega no colo e usa o hiraishin até sua tenda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Na tenda, os clones se desfazem e ele descobre que ela ainda estava inconsciente e que ficou febril.

- Naruto! Isso pode ser considerado um sequestro, sabia? - ela olha para ele, irritada, pelo modo brusco dele, pois, uma hora ria e brincava e na outra, praticamente, a "sequestrava", mudando rapidamente de atitude.

- Youko-chan está febril. - ele simplesmente fala e a loira vê o olhar de culpa e de dor dele, desfazendo sua irritação de outrora.

- Youko-chan... ? - ela o questiona e depois, ao olhar para a frente, vê a sua paciente, compreendendo o porque dele não ter levado-a para a tenda médica.

Era impossivél não saber, pois as orelhas e as caudas vermelhas, denunciavam quem era, apesar da aparêcia praticamente delicada que demonstrava.

Nenhum médico gostaria de tratar a bijuu e inclusive, mesmo sabendo que a mesma estava febril, não se julgava capaz de cura-la, por causa de todo o mal, que ele trouxe ao Naruto por ser o jinchuuriki dela e à Vila, por ter matado o Yondaime e Kushina, os pais do loiro.

Ela ainda não conseguia compreender, os atos do amigo.

Afinal, a raposa era a assasina dos pais dele e mesmo assim, ele estava agoniado e a face de culpa dele, dizia em todas as letras, que ele a agredira.

Mesmo nunca tendo visto, antes, a raposa em sua forma verdadeira, somente ouvindo dos seus pais sobre ela, foi o suficiente para enche-la de pavor e faze-la se afastar, dando dois passos para trás.

As palavras de seus genitores sobre a descrição do bijuu e a destruição que causou, reverbavam por sua mente, ampliando-se muitas vezes, mesmo já tendo se passado anos.

"Sua presença era como o próprio sangue derramado de inocentes e seu olhar era como a própria morte. O chakra era opressor como a destruição e o desespero que trazia. Um demônio maligno, que sentia prazer no caos e no terror que insuflava no coração de todos".

Aquelas palavras lhe renderam pesadelos, alimentando por ilustrações em livros sobre a raposa de nove caudas.

Ficara estarrecida, quando soube que Naruto era um jinchuuriki e tinha, justamente, a bijuu, Kyuubi no Youko, lacrada nele, após saber o que eram os chamados jinchuurikis e compreender o porque daquele tabu, que fora ideia do Sandaime, através da lei de nunca falarem sobre Naruto ter a Kyuubi no Youko selada nele.

Mesmo assim, não conseguiu impedir todo o sofrimento que o loiro passou, por tê-la lacrada nele, enquanto compreendia também, o porque dos adultos o tratarem daquele jeito e os mesmos, evitarem os filhos de fazer amizade, acabando por ser desprezado também pelas crianças.

Seus pais nunca haviam evitado dela fazer amizade com ele, só não fizera, pois tinha outras coisas em mente e que lhe tomavam tempo, além de não querer ser vista com ele, porque as suas amigas o evitavam e com isso, acabariam por não deixa-la mais, andar no grupinho delas.

Confessava, ao pensar nisso, agora adulta, o quanto fora uma tola quando criança.

Quando Tsunade revelou quem eram os pais dele, uma semana antes da ordem de abandonarem Konoha para irem morar na Vila da Aliança, para maior proteção, juntamente com outras vilas, se supreendeu novamente.

Confessava que ele era, de fato, o ninja número um, em supreender as pessoas.

Como muitos, não entendeu, inicialmente, por que ele ficou com raiva da Hokage, quando ela contou, minunciosamente, como os pais dele morreram. Mas, julgou como muitos, após alguns minutos, que era pelo fato, daquele assunto ser delicado demais e que por isso, tinha reagido daquele jeito.

Confessava, em seu intímo, que não achou ruim o fato de muitos terem agredido a raposa, conseguindo feri-la novamente, mesmo após a proteção dos Kages, pois, conseguiram burlar a proteção, para agredi-la novamente e impiedosamente.

Ia perguntar ao seu marido, o por que daquela decisão.

Porém, antes que fosse até ele, soube, por intermédio de um outro iryonnin, que se, a raposa morresse, ele morreria também, por causa do vínculo entre eles, causado pelo selo.

Também sobera, que pelo fato dela parecer uma humana e ter a mesma resistência de uma, podia ser ferida facilmente e por isso, ela poderia morrer facilmente.

Mesmo assim, compartilhou da raiva dos agressores, por não poderem mata-la, por temerem que Naruto morresse no processo.

Não que ela fosse bater na raposa, mas, se estivesse lá, seria uma que os estimularia, aprovando o que faziam nela, irritando-se por não estar lá fazendo isso, por causa do efetivo baixo de ninjas médicos.

Como muitos, não compreendeu o por que de Naruto ter agredido eles, pelo que fizeram com a assasina dos pais dele.

Era ilógico, porque qualquer um a odiaria e sem contar, que a raposa causou o sofrimento e os maus tratos a loiro, quando ele era criança e também, outra coisa ilógica, é dele estar daquele jeito, desesperado e agoniado, além de demonstrar pesar, por ter agredido a raposa.

Mesmo aquela visão de Youko, que transpirava pela febre, com os braços tendo contornos roxeados e completamente inflamados, evidenciando um edema por processo inflamátorio, denotando que os ossos dos braços foram lesionados, em nada diminuiu o medo e raiva da raposa, que a loira sentia.

Inclusive, achou que ela mereceu isso e que seu amigo, não deveria ter ficado daquele jeito, por causa de um "monstro".

Julgou que ele agia assim, por causa do coração dele.

Afinal, desde criança era assim. Mas, para a agora Sabaku, Kyuubi não era digna do sofrimento do Naruto.

Por isso, decidiu chama-lo a razão e dizer que não precisava ficar naquele estado, para com a assasina de seus pais e daquela, que quase destruiu Konoha duas vezes.

Se aproximou do original, que havia acabado de torcer um pano, para depois molha-lo na tina de bambu, tornando a colocar na testa da raposa com gentileza, quando foi supreendia, pelo olhar de desespero dele e com este, baixando a fronte, envergonhado por seus atos.

Frente a isso, antes que a loira conseguisse abrir a boca, novamente, Naruto se pronuncia com a voz carregada de dor e culpa, cabisbaixo, afundando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama ainda mais, se era possivél, enquanto seus ombros estavam curvados para a frente e os braços apoiados nas pernas:

- Youko-chan está ferida... hematomas e contusões... acho que está com os braços quebrados... - A voz dele saia, repleta em um tom repleto de desespero e dor.

Pelo que notou, a primeira vista, julgando pelos hematomas que via e os braços com uma aparência estranha, ele estava certo. De fato, a bijuu estava bem mal, somando ao fato, de apresentar sinais visiveís de febre.

Senão fosse as orelhas, as garras, os caninos e as caudas, julgaria que era só uma humana. Mas, não. Era uma bijuu numa forma humana e mesmo vendo com os seus próprios olhos, isso soava um tanto quanto surreal demais.

- Ino-chan... - ele ergue os olhos lacrimosos, olhando uma loira estarrecida, mas, tendo um olhar de pena para com ele - por favor.. eu imploro... cure-a... Ela está fraca e está muito mal...

- Mas, Naruto... - observou o receio dela, enquanto fitava a raposa, além da sombra do medo nos orbes azuis dela.

- Não se preocupe... ela está fraca... sua força e poderes não diferem de uma humana, agora... ela... ela... não conseguirá fazer nada... Eu imploro, cure-a... não há mais ninguém, que eu possa pedir... Baa-chan, nunca a curaria e se bobiar, faria mais mal à ela...

- Mas... mas... foi ela que matou os seus pais e desgraçou a sua vida. Não esqueça também... que ela quase destruiu Konoha duas vezes, segundo li nos livros e pelo que meus pais me contaram... - falava em um misto de revolta e pesar, por seu amigo estar daquele jeito, com alguém que não merecia nem 1/5 daquilo tudo, na visão dela.

- Eu feri Youko-chan em dois momentos de descontrole... - seca as lágrimas de seus olhos, pois estavam embaçando a sua vista, embora, fosse algo infrutífero, pelo fato de que, tornava a derramar ainda mais lágrimas de pesar e dor.

- Mesmo assim... - Ino não sabia o que pensar.

Por ela, a raposa podia morrer. Não tinha a miníma vontade de cura-la. Odiava a bijuu à sua frente, por ter causado tanta dor ao Naruto, além de tê-lo, deixado orfão de mãe, porque, o pai morreria por causa do fuuin, ao ter selado parte do chakra da raposa nele.

Já, Kushina, ainda poderia estar viva, senão tivesse sido transpassada pela garra da bijuu, juntamente com o esposo.

O loiro respira fundo e se levanta, falando com a voz emotiva e os olhos carregados de pesar e de culpa:

- Ino-chan... sabe o que ser usada por séculos como uma simples ferramenta? Ser controlada e utilizada por motivos egoístas, mesquinhos e nas poucas vezes que consegue se libertar, acaba sendo confinada em uma prisão, novamente? Mesmo sendo, sua natureza de bijuu, não muda o fato de ser controlada como uma marionete. Ser confinada em algum lugar e muitas vezes de forma desconfortavél, presa por correntes, enquanto vê lanças, caindo como uma chuva sobre você, a fincando em algo, enquanto sente medo e dor? Ou ficar numa cela escura e encharcada? Encarar os que refletem o ódio e a aversão, isso por séculos? Eu sofri esses olhares, por apenas alguns anos. Youko-chan, enfrentou tudo isso por séculos. Como você lidaria se passasse por tudo isso? O que você acha, que se tornaria?

Ao final do que ele falara, Ino olhava-o com os olhos emocionados e marejados.

Conforme ele perguntara, ela não saberia como reagiria, mas, tinha absoluta certeza, que sentiria raiva e ódio.

Sim, se passasse por tudo aquilo e por séculos, sentiria um ódio mortal e desmedido por tudo e todos.

Não pôde deixar de debulhar lágrimas grossas e pesarosas, conforme concordava em silêncio com o loiro.

De fato, sempre é fácil julgar o outro, sem se por no lugar dele e sem conhecer o que o outro passou ou vivenciou.

- Como disse, Youko-chan conheceu tudo isso... Se alguém passasse o que ela passou, mesmo por anos, sentiria raiva, ódio e revolta, procurando quando pudesse, infligir o mal a todos e tudo que conseguisse, não medindo ações e atos... Apenas, iria querer estravazar em alguém ou algo, tudo o que sofreu e sentiu, não importando se é inocente ou não...

- Naruto... - ela fala em um fio de voz, por causa das emoções que tomavam seu peito com ímpeto, enquanto vertia lágrimas peroladas.

O loiro não estava melhor do que era, pois, enquanto falava, sentia as emoções que lhe tomavam com força, insufladas pela culpa.

- Se eu fosse capaz de odiar alguém ou algo... odiaria o mundo ninja atual... Todos que trataram Youko-chan daquela maneira que falei... Até meus pais teriam uma parcela pequena de culpa - Ino olha surpresa para ele, vendo-o colocar os seus pais como culpados, mesmo de forma quase ínfima - Mas, também, foram obrigados a agir daquele jeito com ela... Eles, no final, se for ver com mais atenção... foram também vitímas, como Youko-chan, do mundo em que vivemos, que mesmo passando séculos e séculos, permanece estagnado em ideias errôneas, que só trazem dor e sofrimento, enquanto inocentes se ferem e outros, são castigados brutalmente, por ousarem tentar se libertar do ciclo de ódio...

Ele parou de falar, brevemente, olhando para Youko na cama, lembrando do que fez com ela, fazendo as lágrimas retornarem ao seu rosto transtornado em dor e culpa.

Cerra os olhos e após voltar a olhar para frente, os reabre, com a loira vendo os orbes azuis refletindo o profundo pesar do coração dele, enquanto as órbitas estavam avermelhadas pelo choro.

Após alguns minutos, o loiro, torna a falar:

- Não foi minha mãe que fez aquele selo aprisionando-a, prendendo-a com uma corrente no pescoço em um globo e depois, fazendo descer estacas presas por correntes em cima dela, que não podia fugir... O culpado, é o mundo em _que vivemos... - ele fala, pois como conhecia agora todos os selos do clã, sabia o que aquele selo proporcionava ao bijuu preso por ele, _sabendo ser o mesmo, que vinha sendo usado em Kyuubi, desde Uzumaki Mito.

Imaginou o horror que Kyuubi experimentou nas duas vezes, que foi confinada, daquela maneira tão brutal.

Mesmo triste e chorando lágrimas pesarosas, ela conseguia demonstrar surpresa, frente a sabedoria de Naruto, que confirmava os títulos que carregava de Sannin e Sennin dos Sapos.

Ele era de fato um sennin.

Já sabia que não era mais o idiota de antes, mas, quanto a sabedoria, não fazia ideia que era tanta assim.

- Quando ela liberou essa revolta e ira em cima de mim, duas vezes... como eu estava alterado... eu... eu... - Naruto não conseguiu mais falar e cambaleante pela dor, puxou a cadeira frente à mesa no centro da tenda, desabando nela novamente e colocando o rosto dentre as duas mãos, chorando desconsolado.

Após alguns minutos parou, mas, ela podia ver o corpo dele tremendo de raiva por si mesmo, por ter agredido a Kyuubi, acabando por feri-la consideravelmente.

Já, Ino, começava a se revoltar por seus pensamentos e atos de outrora, sentindo uma constrição pesarosa em seu coração, censurando a si mesmo por sua ignorância e preconceito.

Se Naruto perdôou a raposa, vendo quem era na verdade o culpado de tudo o que aconteceu, de toda a dor e sofrimento, quem era ela para julgar? Afinal, o que ele falara, era uma grande verdade.

Não havia alguém ou algo especifíco para culpar. Somente o mundo que trouxe tanta dor e desespero, além de fazer surgir Orochimaru, Kabuto, Madara e tantos outros, até um Sasuke da vida. Essa era a verdade imutavél, mas, que ninguém queria ver.

Afinal, era muito mais fácil para o ser humano, culpar um ser em especial, do que algo amplo, sem definição.

Ela ouvira falar do Ciclo de ódio, através das conversas que tinha com Naruto, dele contando as experiências e como era a vida, com o Sannin lendário que chamava de ero-sennin.

Olhando para a raposa, vendo-a com mais atenção, principalmente, para os braços inflamados e a bandagem em volta da cabeça dela, censurou a si mesmo pela recusa de trata-la anteriormente, pois, mesmo sendo uma bijuu com a índole da destruição e do caos, ela era mais uma vitíma do mundo ordinário que viviam, que era regido pelo Ciclo do ódio, que sempre agia por detrás "dos panos".

Então, decidida, superando os seus preconceitos, para depois descarta-los, senta na cadeira que o loiro havia sentado minutos antes e se põe a tratar dela, após retirar a compressa da testa da mesma, que transpirava, molhando na bacia de madeira, para depois torcer e colocar na testa da bijuu novamente.

Já, Naruto, estava tão imerso em divagações pesarosas, que não percebeu Tsunade no lado de fora da tenda, que fora lá buscar Ino, quando viu de longe, Naruto levando-a, usando Hiraishin.

Agora, a Hokage, vertia lágrimas de pesar e raiva de si mesma, porque ouvira tudo, desde que ele começou a conversar com a Sakabatou, considerando os seus atos até aquele instante para com a raposa, como repulsivos, se revoltando, agora, consigo mesma.

Sabia que tudo que seu neto disse era verdade.

Era fácil culpar somente a Kyuubi, por todos os tormentos sofridos. Afinal, era algo fisíco. Algo que estava ali, na frente dela e de todos.

Agora, culpar quem de fato era o responsavél ou os responsavéis por tudo que ocorreu, pelas guerras que pareciam sem fim, toda a dor, todo o sofrimento, todo o sangue derramado de incontavéis vidas, era algo difícil, pois compreendia todo o mundo.

O mesmo mundo, que criou Pein, Madara e tanto outros, assim como, causou a morte de Dan e seu otouto, além de ser responsavél, também, pela morte de Jiraya, o shinobi que amava com toda a força do seu coração.

Se amaldiçoava, de ter lutado contra esse sentimento, acabando por não ter confessado, com isso, o que sentia pelo sannin, quando ele saiu de Konoha para a última missão de sua vida.

Odiava a si mesmo, por ter sido tão cega, por causa de seu orgulho idiota, que não viu, a intensidade de seus sentimentos, que nutria há anos para com o sennin,

Agora, o tempo não voltava. Aquilo a angustiava e muito.

Tivera uma chance de reconhecer seus sentimentos e confessa-los. Não uma vez, mas, várias vezes. Porém, deixou passar todas essas oportunidades.

Faria de tudo, para ter esse tempo novamente e fazer escolhas diferentes, em vez de "fugir" dele como uma covarde.

Após analisar friamente o seu passado, fugia, na verdade, de seu coração.

Se retira dali, antes que não conseguisse mais abafar suas lágrimas, pois o pesar aumentara em seu coração, frente a recordação de seu amado Jiraya.

Se afasta dali, para ir a sua tenda e assim, poder liberar tudo o que afligia o seu amâgo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algum tempo depois, ela chega em sua tenda e ignorando os guardas do lado de fora, entra rapidamente, sem ousar levantar os olhos, fechando a abertura da tenda.

Nisso faz selos e depois bate no chão, passando a isolar os sons de dentro para fora. Assim, poderia estravazar seu pesar sem maiores problemas.

Como Hokage, não podia mostrar sua fraqueza e portanto, ninguém podia vê-la chorando como uma condenada, desabando em dor, ainda mais, frente a guerra, e para ela, já bastava o que aconteceu na última reunião dos Kages.

Não era preciso que todo o acampamento soubesse da situação deploravél, a nivél emocional, que a Gondaime deles passava.

Se lembrava das inúmeras conversas que tiveram, ela e Jiraya, com ele falando sobre o ciclo de ódio, por trás do ordinário mundo shinobi em que viviam.

Falava também, que tudo era causado pela intolerância, ódio e preconceito, pois eles giravam as engrenagens do tormento, condenando todos sem excessão, as diversas injúrias que sofriam na vida.

Assim, como, falava, que a mente humana, de um modo geral, não conseguia compreender a imensidão e complexidade desse ciclo, que os envolve em sofrimentos e que são alimentados pelos mesmos, que amarguram a dor que lhes é ofertada sem piedade ou compaixão.

Jiraya julgava que, enquanto o ciclo não se rompesse, o mundo continuaria trilhando aquele caminho de amarguras e dores imensuravéis, fazendo surgir novos "Pein´s", "Madara´s" e assim por diante.

Mesmo sendo um idealista, tinha noção que era impossivél romper esse ciclo, da noite para o dia, mesmo trabalhando arduamente, e caso conseguisse, não desapareceria por completo, porque os humanos eram seres complicados e egoístas, por sempre ter algum ou alguns, para alimentar esse ciclo, nunca deixando-o findar por completo.

Acreditava, que havia um meio de reduzir, ao menos, a influência, poupando assim, muitos das lamúrias que eram afligidas pelo ciclo.

O método consistia em quebrar pequenos ciclos de ódio, que eram ligados ao imenso ciclo que dominava o mundo, enfraquecendo-o, através da quebra de seus pilares de sustentação, que eram esses pequenos ciclos.

Não o faria sumir, mas, diminuiria drasticamente a sua influência com o passar do tempo, não sendo algo de imediato.

Seria feito gradativamente, até que sobrasse somente o resquício deste, no coração de poucos humanos, pois, algo daquela magnitude e poder, nunca seria irradicado completamente.

Pensando nas palavras de seu amigo, nas longas conversas sobre o caminho que ele tomou e missão, sobre o ciclo de ódio e os pequenos que o formavam, concluiu, que o seu pequeno ciclo por Kyuubi, alimentava o grande ciclo do ódio, que tirou-lhe Jiraya.

Alimenta-lo, era algo absurdo. Precisava parar de supri-lo e com isso, seria quebrado de vez, o pequeno ciclo que estava em suas mãos.

Com esse pensamento, Tsunade decide que começaria no dia seguinte, chamando Naruto e Youko, já treinando chama-la pelo nome que seu neto lhe deu, para conversar.

Desconfiava, que a raposa lhe provocaria. Mas, precisava ser forte para não sucumbir as provocações, em nome das memórias que tinha de Jiraya e que nunca desapareceram de sua mente, além de aplacar a sua consciência, que agora pesava, pelo modo como tratou a raposa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duas indicações, de uma vez XDDDDDDD

.

.

Uma de minato916, kushina916, Uchihamarcos

.

.

.

A Lenda

.

.

.

Sinopse: Uma profecia feita a vários anos atrás dizia que um descendente do proprio Rikudou Sennin traria paz ao mundo.

Naruto e esse para alcançar a tão desejada paz ele terá que viver romances,batalhas,guerras e se tornar o salvador de um mundo alcançar a paz ele téra que se tornar um lenda.

.

.

.

Categorias: Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Outra fanfiction, dessa vez, de Rodneysao.

.

.

.

Por dentro do selo

.

.

Sinopse: Konoha foi dominada, poucos sobreviveram, assassinos mataram sua familia e levaram sua filha mais nova, Agora Naruto quer vingança e ninguem poderá para-lo

Acompanhe Naruto nessa história onde ele se torna uma lenda ainda maior do que ele já era, ele terá que enfrentar e destruir tudo aquilo que ele e seu pai lutaram por toda a vida. Mas será por um bem maior.

(sinopse temporaria, poderá mudar a qualquer momento)

.

.

.

Categorias: Naruto


End file.
